The Bird Scene
by imsantiago
Summary: The Bird Scene episode from Jade and Beck's POV... Bade! Includes Tandre and Cabbie... Pretty much like Pilot,but with The Bird Scene soryline... I hope you get my point... Sorry, i suck at summaries : s Rated M for a chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again!**

**So, this is my new story. It's called 'The Bird Scene' since it is the second episode of Victorious and I'll be doing the in order. As usual it's all Bade. It will have hints of Tandre and Cabbie, but since they're not official, I can't write big moments with those two, though I'll add as much as I can. **

**I hope you like this! I got lots of likes in Pilot, so I hope to have as much for this one too. **

****This are the responses to my amazing reviewers that reviewed the last chapter of Pilot****

**peaceluvvictorious: Thank you so much! Yeah, I heard that too. I hope that it's only a rumor. I love Robbie and Rex's fights! And Cabbie! And about Avan… OMG I just hope it's not true! Even though he'll be in some episodes, but it would be best if he's starring! Do you imagine how the opening credits will be without him? I imagine that if he's recurring, there'll be no Bade in the opening credits! I hope that Bade doesn't breaks up!**

**ohsnapitzJess: Hello! Thank you! I hope you like this : 3**

**hay its mar-ay: Hey! Hehe… Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well. : D Hearts! Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious! I asked Dan for it, since the world was supposed to end today (yesterday since it's 12:31 A.M. in Puerto Rico), but he said no! Grrrr…**

Chapter 1

Beck's POV

It has been two weeks since the…ah… um… well, you know… in Improv class… with Sikowitz… Tori's second day of school… you get the point, right?

Anyway… this last days have been really stressing for me.

Andre said that he wasn't mad at me for stage kissing Tori (lets make clear that it was stage kissing!). He said he was cool with it. According to him it wasn't my fault. Well, it partly was my fault, I could've thought of someway of stopping it, but I didn't. Anyway, Andre wasn't mad at me! It didn't helped on making me feel any better or less guilty. I mean, I stage kissed the girl he likes on her second day of school! And I have a girlfriend whom I love!

Robbie really didn't cared. He said he thought Tori was good-looking, but I know better. He likes Tori, but he loves Cat! I can see it in the way he has been looking at her lately.

Rex? Well, Rex is… oh, forget it! It's not like he'll read my mind! Rex is a perv, so he pretty much hits on every girl he sees.

Cat was a little mad at me for like an hour. She and Jade have been friends since third grade, I think. The point is that they're best friends, even though they're so different and Jade can't stand Cat most of the time, but they have each other's back. So Cat was mad at me, but after I gave her some candy, she was as happy as ever.

Jade. Oh, Jade! I don't know how to look at her! I'm still very ashamed of what I did. She said that I was forgiven as long as I never do that to her again, and I don't plan on do it again anyway, but I just can't forgive myself. She has been very understanding to me, something very unusual for Jade. That's another reason why I love her; she's always there for me, even if what she does is something she has never done or she'll never do with anyone else but me. She has been saying that I need to stop worrying, but I just can't! She is supposed to be hating me like I hate myself for what I did, but no, she loves me, she's with me and even though I really appreciate it because I can't imagine my life without her, I just feel worst. She has told me that I need to forgive myself, so that I can feel better, but I just completely can. I hope this feeling goes away 'cause I can tell that is driving her insane.

_BUUUZZZ!_

My phone vibrated. I turned to look at it. It was Jade.

"Hello, babe," I answered. I was in my RV and it was Sunday night. Tomorrow we have to go to school. Ugh! I wish Jade was here with me.

"Why did you take so long to answer? Who are you with?" She started with her usual questions. I smiled to myself.

"Jade, it only rang for like two seconds before I answered. And, apart from myself, I am with my fishes," I answered.

"Oh, okay," that was all.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"What's up with what?"

"Why did you called me?"

"What? Are you really asking me that? Hello! I am your girlfriend. Since when do I have to have a reason to call you?" She started screaming at me. Whoops!

"Well, no. I was just wondering because you texted me earlier saying that you were going to sleep. That's why I didn't called you; I didn't wanted to wake you up. So it surprised me when you called," I explained. I really love Jade, but I don't want her to doubt that I love her. And obviously, I don't want her to be mad at me.

"Oh, well, it's okay. You know what?" She asked. If I heard good, she was excited. Hmm… what could Jade be excited for?

"What?" I sounded a little happy, but I was smiling to myself. I tend to do that a lot whenever I'm talking to Jade. She just makes me smile all the time.

"The flowers that you bought me are almost dead! Every day that passes, they look better! I hated them when you first brought them, but now they have that dead-look and they look really good! I can't wait until they completely die, for good!" She said in a tone that sounded as if she was a little girl in Disneyland for the first time. You gotta love Jade! Only her is happy because some flowers are dying! Any other girl would be sad because they're dying, but not Jade.

"Well, at least I'm happy that they're good for something," I said, remembering the day I bought them. I asked the lady to bring me the best flowers that she could find. Then, when I arrived Jade's house and gave her the flowers, she started screaming at me. I forgot that she hates beautiful things, so she hated the flowers, but now I'm glad that she likes them. I mean, I spent seventy bucks on those flowers!

"Yeah. So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was actually thinking of you when you called," I confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That is so girly!" She said, but I knew she liked it.

I heard her yawn.

"Are you tired, love?"

"To be honest, I am," she answered, yawning again.

"Then why don't you go to sleep?"

She didn't answered.

"Jade?"

"What?" She answered in her normal tone again.

"I asked you why didn't you-"

"I heard you!"

"Then why-"

"You know better than that, Beck!"

Oh, I know! She wants me to stay at the phone while she sleeps. Oh, Jade.

"Okay, babe. Don't worry, I won't hang up. Sleep tight. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too."

**Okay, guys! This is all for Chapter 1 of The Bird Scene. I hope you liked it. Please, let me know, so R&R : D**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but tomorrow I'm not very sure that I'll update during the day because I'll be busy with an activity for my uncle, but anyway, I'll try to update even if it's late : D **

**Please! R&R! **

**Also, if you have any questions, or want to talk to me, you can PMS me or more easy, since I'm only on my FF account when I'm about to update, you can follow me on twitter. If you tell me who you are, I'll follow you back : D**

**Ivonne_Santiago**

**Night!**

**Good Afternoon!**

**Good Morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

****Answers to other reviews of Pilot****

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! Muchas gracias!**

**Danlingyouremine: Hey! Thank you! **

****Answers to The Bird Scene reviews****

**666LuvJayC: Thanks for following! And also thanks for reviewing! : D**

**JpB: Hehehe… thanks! LOL, you're review made me laugh a lot! Thanks!**

**Meitialove: Oh, interesting! Dutch sounds like a very interesting language… I'll definitely put it in my list of 'Languages I want to learn'. Thank you so much! Good luck on the game! I hope your Dad wins!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hehe… It's okay, don't worry. I laughed a lot with your tweets that night! Gracias!**

**Darlingyouremine: Thank you! I'll try to update as much as I can : D**

**TrustInYou: 'k, 'k… Thanks! : )**

**Okay! This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet!**

Jade's POV

_BEEEPP! BEEEPP! BEEEPPP!_

I groaned and threw the freaking clock to the floor. Ugh! It was six thirty in the morning and I only slept for like five hours thanks to my boyfriend. I don't know what was wrong with him last night, but I thought that he was a factory! He was snoring like he has never done before. I don't know though why didn't I just hanged up. Eh, maybe I was too sleepy to even consider that.

I searched for my phone and found it resting on my pillow. How dare he rest so in peace! I took it and saw that I was still connected to Beck's phone.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCKKK!" I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MOOOOMMM!" I heard him scream across the line and then heard a low thud!

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jade! Dude, you scared me to dead! Don't you ever do that again! I think I just had a minor heart-attack!" I heard Beck said, still trying to breath regularly.

I couldn't say anything! I couldn't stop laughing!

"Jade! Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Oh, it is!"

"Dude, I'm still shaking!" That just made me laugh even harder.

"Jade, babe, it's not funny. Stop laughing! You know what? I'll call you when I go to pick you up," his tone was serious now. Whoops! My bad.

"NO! Beck!" I screamed, hiding my laugh.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a little girl's tone. The kind of tone that Cat would love.

"A little," he answered after a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah? Well, okay! Then don't even worry on picking me up for school. I'll ask my Mom to drop me on her way to work, or maybe I'll just drive myself there!" I snapped and hung up.

How could he be mad at me for pulling a little prank? Ugh! He is so dramatic!

My phone started ringing and I knew that it was him. 'Killing Me Softly' started playing… that's the song that plays whenever Beck calls me.

"What?" I answered.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way," Beck's voice was worried. Haha… I love it! Beck's always worried when I'm mad at him. He can't take it.

"Whatever. Look, lets talk about it later, I'm going to get ready to school," I answered.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven thirty. A vanilla latte will be waiting for you in my car," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Sure, bye," I hanged up before he could say 'I love you'. I'm not that mad anymore, if he called me is because he cares, but I'm not giving up that easily. And besides, our make up kisses are the bests, so I'll better leave it there.

_BUUZZZ_

_From: Beck(I love you!Att:Beck)_

_I love you!_

Hehe… I love you too, Beck.

At seven thirty I glanced at my clock to check if I was right. Hmm… Beck was late.

"Hi, Beck! How are you?" I heard my Mom open the door.

"Good morning, Ms. West. I'm good, thank you. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Jade will be downstairs I any minute."

I smiled to myself and went downstairs.

"Hey," I said coldly.

"Um… I… uh… yeah, drive safe," and with that, my Mom left the room.

"Jade, I-" I placed one finger in his lips.

"Save it!" I said and started walking toward the door.

When I closed the door, I turned to look at Beck. His look was sad. I smiled and kissed him.

He obviously kissed me back. I grabbed his hair as I always do and he pulled me closer to him.

"Does that means that I'm forgiven?" He asked after we pulled away. He still had me in his arms and I had my hands around his neck.

"Am I?" I asked back, looking into his eyes.

He kissed me gently and then answered. "Yes."

"Then, yes," I answered.

**Well? What do you think? Personally, I think it wasn't my best chapter, but anyway, please, review so I can know what you thought of it. : ) I promise there'll be better chapters.**

**Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

****Answer to review a Pilot review****

**Serene Cullen: Thanks! Yeah, I'm considering it! Actually this is one! **

****Answers to The Bird Scene****

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Espero ver bastante Bademance en el proximo episodio de Victorious.**

**Serene Cullen: Thank you! : )**

**ohsnapitzJess: Thank you! You really think so? Thanks!**

**Lyri: Thanks! I hope you like this one as well.**

**JpB: Thank you! Yes! I love Bademance! Yes, I did! Actually, I really love Sinjin. Victorious wouldn't be same without him.**

**Disclaimer: Dan keeps saying no, but I won't give in until he says yes!**

Jade's POV

"Hey, are you going to audition in any of the plays?" Beck asked me when we were in my locker. Picking my next class' books.

"Yeah, I think I'll audition to be lead in the one by Sophia Michelle, 'Up-down Downtown'," I answered, taking my folder.

"Oh, really? That's a good one," he said, but he obviously was making me say it.

"Beck, are gonna make me say it?" I raised my pierced eyebrow.

"Umm… I would like if you do," he smiled.

"You should audition for the lead male role," I looked at his eyes. Lately, I've been doing that a lot. Hmm… weird.

"I will," he said and kissed me quick.

"When are the auditions?" I asked.

"I think they're this Saturday," Beck responded, taking my hand as we walked to his locker.

"Oh," I said, glaring to Stephanie as she walked by us.

"What's with the glaring?" Beck asked, touching my hand.

"That Stephanie girl! I hate her! When is she going to realize that she has no chances with you?" I continued glaring at her.

"Well, actually, she-"

"Dude, you'd better stop there," I warned him. He's always teasing me, but when it involves other girls, I take it personal.

"Kidding," he said as he kissed me one more time.

"Shut up! Come on, the bell's going to ring in a few minutes and I want another coffee," I took his hand and dragged him to the Asphalt Café.

"Yo, Festus," Beck said when we arrived the Grub Truck.

"'Sup, kids?"

"Um, two vanilla lattes, please," Beck told Festus, but he was starring at me. I didn't looked back, I love to make him think that I'm not paying that much attention to him.

"Hey, Beck! Hey, Jade!" I heard Cat's disturbing voice. I think I'll be deaf soon!

"Oh, man," I groaned.

"Hey, Cat, you want something?" Beck asked her, ignoring me.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Here," Beck handed me the latte and we started walking towards Sikowitz's classroom.

"My brother fell down the stairs this morning," Cat said after a few minutes of beautiful silence, but it's Cat, she ruins silence with her voice!

"Did he die?"

"Jade!" I heard Beck's low voice hiss in my ear.

"No," she answered.

"Aw, what a shame," I smiled at her.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Oh, look, it's Sinjin! Hey, Sinjin!" Beck waved at Sinjin when we were passing by the lockers and heading to Improv class.

"Hi, Beck! Oh, Jade! You look beautiful today!"

"Go jump off a cliff," I screamed and took Beck's hand.

Cat went to talk to Sinjin, but we kept walking.

"Are you going to jump off a cliff?" I hear Cat ask. Oh, Cat!

Beck and I kept walking, hand in hand. I don't why, but as soon as I took Beck's hand, I relaxed a little. This love stuffs freak me out sometimes.

We entered Sikowitz's classroom and went straight to sit in two empty chairs in front of the classroom. They were a little apart, but whatever. I need to stop being so mushy or I'll go jump in front of a bus.

Cat came in talking with Tori. Grrr… She hasn't spoken to Beck at all during this two weeks. Sometimes she sits with us and the others, so they share some words, but not to much. At least she's respecting lately.

"Okay, class, lets settle!" Sikowitz said, coming- or rolling, would be a better word- to the classroom.

"What's with the entrance?" I asked.

"What's with the black?" He asked back.

"Sikowitz," I warned.

"Anyway. Jade! Cat! Take this! Today, you, girls, are doing a scene! Learn this, you have ten minutes!" He said, handing Cat and I the scripts.

"What is it about?" Beck asked.

"About a pig," I answered, showing him the title. **DELICIOUS PIG.**

"Can this be the piggy?" Cat said, holding a big, pink, stuffed pig.

"Sure, Cat," he said as he shook his head.

"Okay! Time to do the scene! Cat! Jade! On the stage!" Sikowitz said after ten minutes.

Beck smiled at me, and I got up.

After some good five minutes, the scene was thankfully coming to an end.

"Betsie. Bestsie! That animal delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!" I said. It was one of my lines. Apparently, I want to kill a pig, a stuffed pig!

"I don't wanna be alive without Pousy; this pig is everything to me that my Daddy never was! And I…" She said, but I just had to block her for a few seconds. She was screaming! I couldn't take it! But before she could finish her line, Sikowitz threw a ball at her.

"Sikowitz!" What if he made us start the scene over?

"What?" Oh, he really is a great actor! Damn lunatic! He asked it as if he had no clue of what was happening!

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat exclaimed as she stood up.

"Oh, come on! A truly great actor can stay in the scene, not mattering what's happening around her!" He walked forward.

"But it really hurt!" Cat touched her cheek. Then the bell for lunch rang. "Uh, lunch! Yay!" There goes 'happy Cat' again.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my backpack, then headed off the classroom. Beck was following me until that Vega thing stepped in between us.

"Learn your lines! I want everyone off book tomorrow," Sikowitz yelled.

"Hey you wanna come lunch with us?" WHAT? That's Beck's voice! Asking Vega to eat with us! Oh, Beck, you're in some serious trouble!

I continued walking and stopped in front of the janitor's closet.

There comes Beck! With Andre.

"Beck, what was that?" I stepped in front of them. I don't care if he hears us, I want to know what's going on!

"What was what?" He looked at Andre.

"Um, I'd better go," Andre touched Beck's arm and left.

"So?" I crossed my arms.

"Jade, what was what?" He repeated.

"Oh, didn't you just asked Vega if she wanted to come lunch with us?" I snapped.

"Jade, no, you-"

"NO? Please! I heard you!" A few people turned to look at us! "What are you looking at?"

"Jade, I did asked her, but it was because Andre asked me to do it. You know he likes her," he started saying.

"And since when you do favors to Andre? Oh, I know! Since the girl he likes like you! Can't he see that?"

"Jade, calm down, you're making a big deal out of nothing," he placed his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a little.

I looked down and then back at his eyes. I turned to walk to the Asphalt Café.

He sighed and followed me. When he reached me, he took my hand.

I didn't said anything. I was still a little mad, but I didn't argued back because I what if he doesn't sits with me?

**Okay, this is all for now : ) I'll try to write another chapter later and have it uploaded because I'll go to Culebra, P.R. and I won't be able to update there. I'm leaving tomorrow, really early and I won't be back until late Thursday. Anyway, I'll do my best to write some of the chapters in a notebook, so I when I'm back on Thursday I'll upload some. **

**Please, review and tell me what you think : ) **

**Bade didn't ended that good, but I think that Jade mentioned something about make up kisses being good… Anyway, tell me what you think! **

**Xoxo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**peaceluvvictorious: Thank you! I don't know, I thought it was boring… no, monotonous would be a better word, but I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! Oh, and I loved your word '**AWWWITZSOOOFLUFFALICIOUS**' hehe… Oh, yeah, me too. I wish I had a boyfriend just like Beck! **

**Trust me, I'm very mad at Tori, too. But thankfully she's behaving a little. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Victoria and I think that Tori is funny sometimes, but I just hate when Tori and Beck have a little moment, even if it's on Bori friendship! Oh, and I hate Vavan! I'm Bade and Elavan. Hehe… Thank you so much!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Muchas Gracias! No te vi en twitter hoy, espero que estes bien :D**

**TrustInYou: Because 'The Bird Scene' is the name of the second episode of Victorious. : D**

**Disclaimer: Dan's in denial.**

**Chapter 4**

Beck's POV

I took Jade's hand and we kept walking to the Grub Truck to get our food. I can tell that she's really mad and it's seriously killing me, but she has to understand that because I talk to Tori or any other girl doesn't means that I don't love her anymore. And besides, I haven't forgotten what she did to me this morning. She's forgiven 'cause for some strange reason I can't be mad at her for much time, but I haven't forgotten. She gave a heart attack! And she made me scream for my Mom! I am a sixteen years old boy that screamed for his Mom because he got scared!

"What are you going to eat?" I asked her when we got to the Grub Truck.

"You and I are signing up for salsa dancing," she answered with something that didn't had anything to do.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, salsa. Look, we need to take an elective in dancing and I chose salsa," she looked at me. God, I love that look! Sorry.

"Why salsa?"

"Because it's the only one that you have to have a partner. I'm not letting you be on any dance class without me. This sluts are going to make a feast if we're not together on something from the beginning," she explained. There she goes. Jealous and protective, though I like it when it is this way.

"Oh, okay," I shrugged and placed my arm around her waist.

"I'll go sign us up. See you later," she turned to leave, but she didn't kissed me and my lips are craving for her! I grabbed her hand and kissed her quickly.

"Guys, school isn't for kissing," Mr. Nerve-pills -sorry, that's how Jade calls him- said as he walked by us.

She pulled away and left.

Hey, isn't she going to eat? Oh, well. If she's hungry when she comes back either she'll buy herself something or she'll make me go and get her some. Or she'll end up eating my food.

"Hey, Beck," Stephanie and Clara approached me. Oh-uh, Jade's not gonna like this.

"Hey, girls," I smiled a little and noticed both of them blushing. Great! That's what you get for being friendly.

"So, did you sign up for any dance lessons?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said a little bit coldly, but hey, if Jade sees me, she's gonna bug out! And I honestly don't want another fight with her.

"Which one?" Clara asked.

"Salsa."

"Uh, you like salsa," Stephanie said in a flirty tone.

"Yup, Jade is actually signing us up, that's why you don't see her here," _smashing your faces and reaping your necks off like a hungry-fierce vampire that instead of drink blood wants to kill you,_ I said and then added mentally.

"Oh," that was all they said.

"Next!" Festus called.

I went to order my food without saying anything to the girls.

"I want a pizza and coke, diet," I said to Festus.

"Here, it'll be five dollars."

I handed him the five dollars and went to join Robbie and Rex.

"Hey, Beck," Robbie said.

"Hey, dog, where's your owner?" Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed.

Now I get why Jade can't stand them. I hate every time someone refers to Jade as my owner (in that way) or when they call her a gank or when Rex calls her the Wacky Witch.

"Where's your Mother?" I snapped back. What? I'm talking to a puppet? Way to, Beck.

"I don't have a Mom," Rex said in a sad tone.

Just when I was going to continue my senseless fight with Rex, Andre came to sit with us.

"You know where I can buy a pair of ballet slippers?" He asked as he sat down. Wow, Andre, I didn't know he was gay, I thought he liked Tori. Oh, well, life is full of surprises.

"No, I don't, but I know somewhere were you can get a pretty skirt and some lip gloss," I smiled my evil smile. I really do know some places where he can buy those stuffs. Jade makes me go shopping with her… all the time.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was a good one, Beck," Rex said and then said something that I didn't understood, but raised his hand, waiting for a high-five.

I glared at him, I haven't forgiven him yet for what he just said.

"Why you need ballet slippers?" I asked Andre.

"'Cause I signed up for ballet," he said, very proud of it. Wow, I thought that it was hard for some men to admit their homosexuality, but I guess that Andre was having none of that. Pretty brave.

"Whoa, whoa. Isn't that kind of…girly?" Robbie asked. Oh, God! I'm going to kill him! He shouldn't be saying that to Andre right know! Andre needs support! He entering a new kind of life and he has to get used to it, but we can't treat him different because it's still Andre, he just likes boys now. I hope he doesn't likes me 'cause I'll kind of break his heart. I mean, I don't have anything against homosexuals, but I'm not one and I have a girlfriend whom I love. I can't date Andre!

"Yeap, just one, big room full of girls with me. You guys picking up what I'm putting down?" Oh, that's the Andre I know. For one second I thought he was homosexual, but he just signed up so he could be in a room with girls. Very clever.

"I am," I said.

"Yeheheah! Pretty smooth," Rex said.

Robbie smiled and nodded, he clearly didn't understood.

"I don't understand," Robbie said. See? Told ya'.

"A lot of girls…who dance… all in one room… with him," I said, pointing at Andre at the end. Poor Robbie, I kind of feel sorry for him.

"Oh, hoho… Hey, would you mind if maybe I sign up too?" Robbie asked Andre.

"No, go for it! How 'bout you, man?"Andre asked me.

"Can't. Me and Jade already signed up for salsa dancing," I explained. Actually, it'll be interesting to tell Jade that I won't go to Salsa class because I signed up on Ballet so I could be in a room full of girls. Uh… thinking it better… nope, that would not be a great idea. I could end up missing an eye…or both.

"I can't eat salsa," Robbie said as he chewed his food. Yuck!

"Why? 'Cause it hurts your stomach and gives you nightmares?" Andre joked.

"No," Robbie said in a tone that meant yes.

"Yes," Rex contradicted him.

"Maybe," Robbie said. Ha!

"Ha!" Rex laughed.

I drank some coke and then grabbed my pizza.

"Oh, great! I'm starving," Jade said, coming out of nowhere and biting my pizza. How does she manages to do that?

"Hey, love," I kissed her cheek and then took a bite from my pizza.

"It's cold," she complained.

"Want me to go and buy you something?"

"Nah', it's fine. I'm not that hungry anymore," she said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind," I really hate every time that she skips her food. She should eat! Look at how thin she is!

"Yes, Beck," that tone made very clear that we're done talking about it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cat said as she and Tori joined us. I felt Jade tense a little, so I placed my hand above hers and we hold hands down the table. Man, it's really difficult trying to eat a pizza with one hand!

"Hey, Tori, Cat, Jade, do you know a place where I could buy ballet slippers?" Andre asked the girls.

I watched Jade's reaction. She opened her eyes very big and looked at me.

"I didn't know Andre was… you know, homosexual! Why didn't you tell me! I mean, I always thought that Robbie was the gay one, but Andre?" She yelled in a whisper (if that's even possible).

"Why do you want ballet slippers?" Tori asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh, yay! I love Ballet! One time, I went to a ballet recital with my brother-" Cat started to say.

"No one cares," Jade interrupted her.

"Phooey!" Cat pouted.

"So?" Tori asked again and Jade sighed.

"We're signing up for Ballet," Andre said pointing at Robbie.

"And Robbie too? Are they dating or something?" Jade whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you guys gay?" Jade asked out loud.

"What? No! Well, at least I'm not," Andre answered her.

"Neither are we!" Robbie said.

"I'm not that sure about you, Rob," Rex joked and everyone laughed.

"So why did you signed up for ballet?" Jade asked. She really was confused. I love every time she's confused. Her expressions are one-of-a-kind.

"So we'll be in a big room full of girls and us," Andre explained.

"Pervs," Jade said as she reached for my coke and drank some of it before placing the straw in my mouth so I could drink some.

I looked directly into her big, deep, blue eyes and I just fell more in love that I already am with her. She smiled a little at me and I kissed her lips in a very delicate kiss. Our lips interlocked for a brief second.

"Aw," Tori ruined the moment. Now I see why Jade doesn't stand her. Sorry, Tori, but I kind of was having a good time.

Jade pulled away and glared at Tori. Then she pulled me down and placed her lips in my ear.

"I love you," she said very low.

"I love you too, more that what you can imagine," I whispered back and then we re-joined the group.

"…Bird Scene," I heard Tori said.

"You're doing 'The Bird Scene'?" I asked her. Jade hold my hand, but didn't said anything. She was now sure that I wasn't hitting on Vega. I meant Tori!

"Yeah, if I want to be in Andre's play or any other one, I have to do it," she answered.

"Oh, good luck," Jade said.

"Why? It isn't difficult. I already read it," she looked at Jade.

"You'll see why, Vega, you'll see," and with that, she rested her head in my shoulder and I put my hand around her.

The others kept talking, but we ignored them. Right now, it was just Jade and me.

**Well, did you liked it? **

**I tried to make it as long as I could since I won't update until Thursday. Hope you liked it : D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! : D**

**Serene Cullen: Hey! That's a great idea! But I want to do all the episodes exactly how you see them on tv. BUT, I can write that one both ways : ) One with Tori (ugh) having the lead part which will be the sequel to Pilot, The Bird Scene and so on, and another one which will be with Jade having the lead, which is what should've happen! Hehe! Thanks!**

**Seina Tsuki: hehe… : D**

**Remus'Girl Raggie-Bade: Thank you! **

**ohsnapitzJess: Thanks! Hehe though it's 12:03 am so it's Friday hehe… anyway thank you!**

**JpB: Thank you! Yes, I love Bademance, so I try to have it everywhere hehe… I think you can tell : p**

**Janne: Thank you! **

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: eh, not yet.**

Jade's POV

I was leaning on Beck and he was playing with my hair. If it was someone else, I would've kicked him in the balls and if it was a her, I would've left her bald, but it was Beck, MY boyfriend. Haha… It has been a while since I last thought that.

The others were babbling with Vega, so I wasn't paying attention. She can go and eat a fish and I wouldn't care less. She's the one that hit on MY boyfriend, and keeps flirting with him…THAT IS NOT COOL. And she's gonna pay, one way or another. I have to find some way of making her pay for what she did. I already poured coffee on her head and promised Beck that I would never do that again, but I just promised to not pour coffee on her head… Hmm…

"Jade?" I heard Cat saying my name. UUUUGGHHH! That voice!

"What?" I said, glaring at her. She just interrupted my train of thoughts.

I felt Beck move a little and I sat in a correct form.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"I'm not making red velvet cupcakes, I'm not going to help you shoot a Cat's random Thoughts video, I'm not going to the mall neither to the movies. I'm not hanging out with you and Vega," I stated.

"Aw, phooey," she pouted.

"Jade, why are you always so mean?" Tori asked.

I glared at her in a way that clearly meant that she should shut up or bad things will happen to her.

"Uh, shutting up," she said as she turned to leave.

"Yo, man, are we gonna get together after school to do that project?" Andre asked Beck.

"Get together?" I repeated.

"Jade, relax," Beck touched my shoulder and I relaxed. GAAHH! How does he do it?

"Sure, bro, we go and drop Jade at her house, then we go to buy the materials, and then we go to my RV to work on it," Beck said.

"So, Jade. Since Beck and Andre are getting together, I can ditch Robbie and we can… uh… do our thing. What do ya say, Wacky Witch?" Rex asked. What is wrong with him?

"Hey! You're not ditching me! I'll go with you!" Robbie screamed at Rex. What?

Beck glared at both of them and pulled me closer to him. Ha! Beck being protective is a must see.

"Rex! What's wrong with you? And Robbie! How can you make Rex say that?" Beck looked -glared- at them and then pulled me by the hand. "Come on, Jade."

"Wow, you being protective is sexy," I whispered.

"I don't know what was wrong with them, but-" he chuckled before he started talking and then I shut him up by kissing him hard on the lips.

No one was near us, we were already into the school and everyone was in the Asphalt Café, so that meant that I could kiss him really hard. Though I don't mind kissing him in front of everyone…

He pulled me closer and as we were about to deepen the kiss, Tori walked up.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?" I turned my neck to look at her.

Beck sighed and looked up. Wow, that was rude. Beck is never like that, he must be very pissed off about the whole Rex and Robbie thing. He still had me in his arms and I still had both of my hands around his neck.

"The bell rang two minutes ago and we have dance class," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Get lost and I'll consider on attending," I smiled.

"Lane is asking for you, guys," she continued.

"Gosh, Tori! I'm going to kiss my boyfriend before we go to class! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I shouted.

"School is not for kissing," Mr. Nerve-pills said.

"I'm… okay. Hurry!" She hissed.

"You look kinda pissed. Want to skip this period?" I asked Beck as I touched his face.

"Nah', lets go," he kissed me quick and took my hand as we walked towards our class.

**I know! It IS short and it IS boring… Sorry : ( I think of this chapter as a filler. I was having a bit of writer's block mixed with tiredness… I have most of the story in my head, but I have to add this kind of stuffs to get to what I have in mind. **

**Anyway, I hope you read my next chapters : ) **

**Beck and Andre are doing a project together and lets face it! They are guys! They have guy talks! Lets see what they'll say…**

**Oh, and for you, friends, that have twitter! 666LuvJayC came to me with an amazing idea! On Saturday we will try to make Avan follow us. We just have to tweet him: FollowMeAvan . We'll try to make him follow fans, so don't forget!**

**And also, please… review… hehe… I was actually going to write something, but I forgot… Oh! I remembered!**

**The Victorious cast sound check concert was today at Walt-Mart! Man, I wish I lived in LA! One day I will…**

**And to those that have twitter! **

**Did you see the picture that Avan took with Ariana? And did you see the video that on of the ppl I'm following tweeted that was the cast on rehearsal? Did you see how Ariana clenched on Avan? I love her, I really do, but she's ruining Elavan! And se has a boyfriend…that's what's keeping me from going mental. Anyway, I should stop talking/writing… Seriously, review, please. Next chapters will get more interesting.**

**Oh, and I was thinking on adding a new story, but I don't know yet because today I read a very similar story to what I had on mind…I'll let you know if I decide to make it. Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there!**

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Thanks! Yeah! I agree with you! Protective Beck is really sexy : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! **

**Question: Hehe… yeah, that's what I've heard. She's Graham Phillips' girlfriend. He's the one she did a duet. The song is called 'Stick Around'. I'm still major scared for it though… I want Elavan to happen right now! **

**ohsnapitzJess: Aw, that's so sad : ( but maybe you can get in time : D I won't tweet it 'til 5 pm because I'll be on a convention and I can't use a cell phone, so maybe if you have a chance to get online even though if it's midnight… IDK hehe… Thank you!**

**JpB: Yay! Thanks!**

**Meitialove: Hallo! Thanks! Me too. I don't hate Tori either, she's kinda funny sometimes… I just hate the idea of her and Beck being a couple. Yes! BADE!**

**Disclaimer: Someday I will…I hope.**

Beck's POV

After dance class was over, we had Theater History. I had to wake Jade up during the class…twice.

Anyway, now I'm on my locker waiting for Andre and Jade to come. Wow, it sounded as if they were together or a couple. I shrugged in horror. I don't have a problem with Andre, but…Helloooooo! Jade is MY girlfriend and Andre is my best friend, so it would be kinda weird…you know…I'm confused now. I really need to stop thinking so much or I'll end up like Cat.

"Hey, Beck. What are you doing?" Tori asked as she stopped in front of me. Oh-uh. Jade is NOT gonna like this, but I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm NOT hitting on Tori…I'm not even flirting with her! We're just friends. Like me and Cat. She's one of the sweetest girls I know and I love her like a sister, so…

"Uh, nothing. I'm actually waiting for Jade and Andre," I shrugged.

Hmm… Did I saw her tense when I mentioned Andre's name?

"Oh," she said, but it sounded like a question.

"Yeah, me and Andre are doing a project together," I explained.

"And Jade?" She asked as if she was mad…jealous.

"We're dropping her off in her house before we go to mines."

"Well! Aren't you two having fun in your flirty talk?" Jade said…really loud.

"Hey," I smiled at her as I took her hand and pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

"Hey, Tori!" Andre said, sounding casual. I saw how Tori tensed again.

"Hey, Andre. Well, I should get going or else Trina will leave me here," she chuckled nervously and left.

"Did I…?" Andre asked but I shook my head.

"Man, that girl has problems," Jade said and I hugged her tighter before letting her go so we could go to my car.

On our way out we saw Robbie and Cat talking in a corner. It caught our attention.

"Do you think they like each other?" Andre asked.

"That girl is crazy, but I don't think she's _that_ crazy," Jade answered.

I looked at the way she looked at Andre. They have been best friends since they were little kids. She answered him in a casual tone, which was what really caught my attention. Hmm… I'm just being paranoid for the crazy thought I had earlier. Beck, you need to chill.

"What are you thinking?" I hear Jade ask.

"Nothing, I was thinking of the things we need for the project," I smiled down at her.

"You suck at lying, Beck. That's clearly not your thing," she raised an eyebrow, but didn't fought with me.

I opened the door for her and she kissed me before getting into the car.

Andre got into the back seat and I went to sit at the driver's seat.

I took Jade's hand and started driving.

"Oh, I LOVE that song!" Andre exclaimed.

He almost gave me a heart attack! The second one of the day!

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me!" Jade glared at him. Haha… I love how honest she can be.

"Sorry, I really do love that song! Turn the volume up!"

I watched as jade turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Andre complained. "Beck, tell your girlfriend to turn on the radio so I can listen to that song," he looked at me.

I looked down at Jade and she glared at me. That obviously meant that I should NOT tell her what to do.

"Red light, Beck. STOP!" She yelled and I looked to see the red light and stopped.

"Beck, are you okay, man?" Andre asked.

"What the dogs was that, Beck?" Jade glared at me.

"Ha! You guys got scared!"

"Yeah, we did!" Jade shouted.

"Sorry," I touched her face and speed up for the light had changed.

"Never do that again."

I chuckled, but didn't said anything.

When we arrived Jade's house, I pulled over and got out of the car with her.

"Bye, Andre. Watch this man over here. And when you get to the store, pretend to be his boyfriend, so there won't be any girl hitting on him," Jade said in a serious tone to Andre.

"Eh, sure. No worries, I'll keep an eye on him," Andre smiled nervously.

"Good!" She snapped.

I followed her until we reached the door.

I hugged her tightly and pressed my lips against hers. She tasted like diet coke. I laughed.

"What?"

"I love you," I said.

She smiled for a brief second before she kissed me.

"I love you too. Now go before Andre start calling for you," she said when she pulled away.

"Bye. I'll call you when we're done," I assured her, kissing her one last time.

"Bye."

Jade's POV

I watched as Beck walked to his car and speed up, then I entered the house. He's so… so… PERFECT!

"Hello, Mrs. West. How was school today?" Betty asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I thought that Mr. Beck was coming in. I made food for you guys," she said, stopping me from going upstairs.

"Well, then throw it in a trashcan or eat it because Beck isn't coming over today," I snapped.

"Did you two had a fight? It didn't seemed like it when he dropped you off." What is wrong with this lady?

"Betty! Stop! No, we did not had a fight! He's doing a school project with Andre!" I shouted before I stormed upstairs and went to my room.

Andre's POV

I watched as Beck and Jade said their goodbyes. Damn! Jade looks so innocent when she's having one of her moments with Beck! She looks so harmless… Who would think that that little (she's not that tiny, but whatever, you get the point) girl who's kissing her boyfriend and smiling can be such a gank sometimes.

They look so in love that I could stay here and watch them being. They're not a normal couple, lets make that clear. Jade is way too overprotective and jealous, but you can see the love that stream from her eyes every time that she's looking at Beck or talking about him. And Beck is the cool, hot guy that every girl wants to date, but he's dating the goth girl instead of the most popular, blond, head-of-the-cheerleader-squad girl. Who would've thought that Beck would like Jade? No one! But look! Beck without Jade is no one. He has told me that billions of times and I know it's true. He puts a good act on acting like he's cool with whatever situation is going on around him he isn't pretending, but when it comes to Jade, he pretends… a lot!

I wish I could met someone…Tori. I already met her! She just doesn't likes me! I want her to be the way Jade is to Beck! My reason to live!

**Kk… This is it!**

**Hehe… I have what's going to happen next and I was actually going to write it on this chapter, but I didn't for two reasons:**

**1. The chapter would've turn out too long :s**

**2. I have to rehearse for tomorrow and Sunday.**

**So, anyway… I'll go and rehearse a bit and later in the night I'll try to write thenext chapter, but I'm not sure though… I hope I have time because I'm going to Prom later… I don't really want to want to but I already said that I would go ugh!**

**So… review, please :D I'll do my best to have the next chapter uploaded soon! I'll rehearse for like an hour or so and then I hope that I won't have to go anywhere so I can start writing : D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello!**_

_**ScissorLuvCallie: Muchas gracias por siempre estar alli en mis reviews! Eso significa mucho para mi! **_

_**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Hehe… yeah! I love BADE! Thanks!**_

_**Black-Love-WithM.M (Jade): Thank you! : )**_

_**Meitialove: Oh, I love appeltaart and eenhoorn! And well… I have to admit it because if I don't admit then it would be weird I guess. But I'm very thankful for wc! Hehe… Yes! In last chapter I wrote Bade (yay!), Tandre, and a hint of Cabbie. I'm waiting for the perfect time to write more Cabbie, but I just want the moment to be very cute and very Cat-ish! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I teletransported myself to Los Angeles last night and asked Dan personally if I could own Victorious now, but he said that I have to own Avan first. (that's a hard one, Dan!)**_

_Beck's POV_

_When I got to the car, I speed up, watching as Jade entered the house._

"_What are you thinking, Andre? You're too quiet," I looked at Andre who was now on the passenger's seat._

"_Nah' just thinking," he shrugged._

"'_bout Tori, I bet," I glanced at him._

"_Yeah, I mean, Beck, have you ever seen any girl prettier than her? Seriously, including Jade in the picture," he said in a serious tone._

_What? He was asking me if I thought that Tori was prettier than Jade? Is he nuts? I mean, of course Tori is gorgeous, but have you seen Jade? _

"_Andre, Tori is gorgeous, yeah, but Jade is way prettier. I actually don't think of anything prettier than Jade. Sorry, man, but asked for the truth," I glanced at him once again._

"_What if Jade wasn't in the picture?"_

"_Where are you trying to get, Andre?" I asked. I was now a bit confused. _

"_I don't know," he said, sounding disappointed._

"_Look, Andre. I'm sure that it'll just be a matter of time until she realizes that she likes you," I was really trying to comfort him, but I kinda feel like it's true._

"_Yeah, when she gives up on you," he muttered._

_Sooo… this was what was bothering him! He was jealous._

"_Andre, come on! You know I love Jade and besides I'm not doing that to you. Though I don't plan on me and Jade breaking up…EVER! If we do, which we won't…EVER! I would never put my eyes on Tori," I emphasized that Jade and I were NOT splitting up! _

"_Why?"_

"_Well, first of all, Tori isn't really my type. She can be my best friend, but that's all. I think she's too… perfect," I shrugged._

"_Isn't that good?" _

"_Eh, well, if you like perfection, then it is good. But I'm more on the mysterious thing," I was trying to help him with Tori, but I have to be honest though I hope that I'm not way too honest and make him fall for Jade. That's the last thing I want to._

_We arrived the School Supply and Andre got out of the car while I took the material list._

"_What do you mean? Tori's too perfect?" Andre was seriously not going to drop this subject._

"_Well, yeah. Look, Tori is like any other girl. She'll dress up in both, bright and dark colors, she will always help you when you need help, she's very easy to hang out with. That's awesome in girls, but that's not my type of girl. I like the mysterious type. Jade, for example. You know that Jade can snap at any moment, but you never know what she'll do. She may help you but she may not and, instead of helping you, she may insult you and make you feel worse. She'll never wear bright colors 'cause she thinks they're silly. She-"_

"_I get it! You're in love with Jade! She's perfect to you," Andre cut me off._

"_No, Jade is not perfect, she has her flaws, that's what makes me love her," I affirmed. It's true though. Jade is my perfect match! She has flaws and she's very different. She's not afraid to express what she feels. Man, I wish she was here._

_I took my phone out and wrote a text._

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_I love you!_

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_What was that for?_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_I just wanted to remind you that I love you and that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Wow! Are you high? You're too mushy!_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Haha… No, I'm not high! I'm actually at the school supply. Andre's getting the materials._

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Are there any girls around?_

I laughed at her messages. I was being a good boyfriend and telling her cute things and she asks me if I was high and if there where girls around me. You gotta love Jade. Actually, it's better if you don't. That way I don't have to break your face and took your eyes off and make you eat them for looking at Jade. Wow! It sounded just like her. Eh, that's what you get when you're spending so much time with her.

I glanced around me to see if there were any girls. Whoops! There were girls… and the cashier was checking me out. Ha! Sorry, that's the effect I cause on people. Haha…

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Beck! I repeat! Are there any girls?_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Yeah, but I'm not looking at them, so no worries : ) _

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Beck! Get in the car, NOW! _

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Jade, babe, chill. It's okay. Anyway, Andre is already on line, so I'd better go. _

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

'_kay. Just pretend you're gay, so girls won't flirt with you. And if there's a gay dude in front of you and a girl behind you or vice versa, just pretend that you're so sick that you shouldn't even be there!_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Kk. I'll do my best on it ; )_

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Good!_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Jade?_

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_What?_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_I love you, Jade West! Always have, always will!_

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_You should stop watching Gossip Girl and quote Blair's lines._

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Haha… you caught me! They're the truth anyway. _

_From: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_You're nuts! But that's how I love you. Xoxo_

_To: Jade (I'M THIS BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL FIND YOU!)(Love you, babe)_

_Xoxo._

**So, this is all for Chapter 7... No Jade, but lots of Bade : ) I hope you liked it and well, please tell me if you did and if you didn't then tell me what you didn't liked, so I'll try to not do it again : ) **

**Also, I don't think I'll be able to update until Sunday night or even Monday, but I'll do my best! Love you! I really do : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Hey! Thank you so much! : )**

**JpB: Thank you! And no, it's okay : ) I love to know what you think of my story, so don't worry about anything. I take criticism pretty well and I try to change what wasn't good : ) So don't worry and no, you weren't harsh… At least I don't think you were : ) And yeah, I noticed what you mean. I'll do my best not to write it like that again : ) but, please tell me if you didn't like something… I want to make this and all my stories good, so you guys will enjoy reading them ;) Thanks again for reviewing : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! Muchas gracias! : ) **

**Black-Love-With-M.M (Jade): Thank you! : )**

**JadePlusBeck: I believe you're JpB right? Anyway, if not, then sorry :s Thanks for reviewing and don't worry I will try on not make a chapter like that again : ) **

**High Queen Susan the Gentle: Thanks! : )**

**Serene Cullen: Thank you! Yeah, I was planning on doing something like that : ) But I'm not sure whether I'll make all of it happen I this story, which if it's long it will, or in the next one. I'm not that sure yet, so until I'm sure, I'll just be giving out hints of it. And yeah! No worries on that! I'm all Bade, no changes in that! BADEMANCE! **

**Disclaimer: Not yet.**

Jade's POV

What was wrong with Beck? He's never so mushy… Sometimes, when people act like that is because they did something that makes them feel guilty and… Oh, my Gosh! Did Beck cheat on me? No… NO! Stop, Jade. Stop right there! Beck would never do that to you. He kissed Tori on her second day of school, but it was a stage kiss. He assured me that it meant nothing, that he didn't even liked it! But… he's an actor, he can lie pretty well. No, every time that he lies, I can tell. Jeez, Jade, stop freaking out!

_BUUZZZZ BUUUZZZ_

Ugh! Who could be calling?

I stood from my bed, and went to pick up my phone.

It was Cat. Oh, God!

"What do you want, Cat?" I said as soon as I answered.

"Hey, Jade! Whatcha' doin'?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'm in my house. Why?"

"Wanna go grab ice cream and then see a movie?"

"Uh, who?"

"You, silly," she giggled. UUUUUGGHH! I HATE GIGGLES!"

"I know! I meant who are going?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just you and me. It's been a looooong time since we had a girl's night out," she sounded excited. Well, she was right. Even though she's not my favorite person in the world, she's my only girl friend and even though I am the way I am, I do like to have girls night. And tonight was a good night to have one, since Beck was with Andre doing some project.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around seven?" I asked her.

"Yay!" She squealed and I could hear her clapping. "It's a girls night out! WOOHOOO! See you later," and with that, she hung up.

Great! (sarcastic)

I looked at my clock and it already was almost four, so I decided to go and take a looooong bath.

Beck's POV

"Dude, why did you buy pink glitter?" I asked. Seriously, why did he buy it?

"Eh, I don't know," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to use it in our project, but it's team work and we should both be okay with our project and I'm not okay with pink glitter on it," I took the pink glitter's can and put it away.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you were going to use it on a love letter?" I teased him.

"Uh… NO! It… it… it is for my Grandma, actually," Andre really can't lie.

"Dude, you don't have to be ashamed of it, though if you want an opinion, I wouldn't use the pink glitter unless it's someone like Cat," I shrugged as I took a chocolate.

"Hey, talking about Cat, have you noticed what I've been noticing lately?"

"Uh, what have you been noticing?" I asked.

"Next in line!" The cashier called.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Did you found everything you were looking for?" She said as she looked at me. Great! If Jade was here, this girl would no longer have a job.

"Yes, thank you," I responded and smiled politely. She asked as she looked at me, so she was asking me, and besides, Andre didn't responded, so I did.

"Okay, it'll be twenty-five dollars and fifty cents," she smiled.

I gave Andre twelve dollars and seventy-five cents, which was the half and he paid the rest.

"Oh, and can this chocolate," I handed her my chocolate.

"Eighty cents."

I handed her the eighty cents and Andre and I got out of the store and walked to my car.

"So, what were you telling me? You said something about noticing something," I said when we arrived to my car.

"Oh, yeah! Have you noticed Cat and Robbie lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" I put my car in drive and started driving to my house.

"Dude! Do you think they like each other?"

"I don't know, but I do think that there's something there. Though knowing Robbie, he'll never tell her, or if he does, it can be in like ten years. And Cat…well, to be honest, I don't think that she'll do the first move," I looked at Andre.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Though I do think they'll make a great couple."

"Haha… sure. I wonder how would a relationship with Robbie would be like. I mean, what about Rex? You get what I mean?" I asked, stopping by a red light.

"Whoa, yes! That'll be interesting!" He said as he leaned forward to tune up the volume.

"Beck, can I ask you something? Seriously?" Andre asked in a serious tone. Oh, God.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"I…Do…Well…Tori…And…Before…Well…You….Best friend…But….Jade…And…," He started to say, but I seriously can't understand what he's trying to say. I know it has something to do with Tori first, then with me being his best friend, and then something with Jade.

"Andre, dude, I can't understand you. Let's see if I caught something, 'kay? I asked. He looked like he was going to pass out if he talks.

"You like Tori, right?" I asked.

"Uh-hu," he nodded.

"You want me to help you with her?"

"Umm…"

"But you don't want her to notice that. You want to start as friends and then time can tell?"

"Yes! Exactly! Thanks, dude!" He seemed a lot more relaxed.

"And what a bout me and Jade?" I asked, remembering that he mentioned our names.

"I… uh…" he turned white! What's wrong with him?

**Hi, I'm really sorry that it's a short chapter, but I wrote it in like, idk, like an hour because I have to go to uncle's graduation and I have to start getting ready, so I'm sorry it's so short! If I come home early, I'll try to update…if not, then, I'll do my best to update tomorrow, but tomorrow I'll start taking Chemistry so I cant take some electives next year in school, so I may be kind of busy and when I'm not with Chemistry I'll be practicing my script, but I'll do my best to update : ) Please, tell me what you think : ) I honestly don't like this chapter that much, but… it's already written : s Seriously, let me know what you thought of it and if you want something to happen you can let me know and I'll do my best to add it : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Hey! Thanks! **

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Hehe… you'll see what happens… but don't worry. This story is BADE and it'll stay BADE : )**

**EpicNerd: Thanks! Hehe… you'll see.**

**Meitialove: Hallo! Thanks for reviewing! Hehe… don't worry, BADE ALL THE WAY!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: jajaja… enserio? Jaja que comico! Gracias!**

**TwinkleToes97: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'm thinking on how to make a sweet introduction for those two… I think I have it perfect in my head, but don't know how it'll turn up… But in this chapter there's a little bit of Cabbie, though I think that the big introduction will be in the next chapter or in the one after that.**

**666LuvJayC: Thank you! : )**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Cat's POV

Yay! Girl's night out with my best friend Jade! It has been a long time since we went out on a girl's night out and to be honest I love them! Just as I love ponies! They are so cute! One time when I was four, my Mom gave me a little pink pony, I named her Pinky-Sweet. I still have her in my room. She sleeps with me and my other little friends.

So, what should I wear? Hmm… Oh, maybe this yellow dress! And I have the matching bra! Yay! Except that it hooks in the front and sometimes that's uncomfortable, but oh well! It's yellow and my panties too! And the dress! Yay! I'm yellow girl! Don't worry, people, I'm not a bad person.

Oh, God! I just remembered why I wanted to have a girl's night with my best friend, Jade. I wanted to tell her about Robbie!

Uh… kk, first I have to go and take a bath… it's almost six and I haven't taken a shower yet!

Jade's POV

I was in my Jacuzzi, the one that I have on my bathroom, with lots of candles on, and some incenses… I was thinking… I honestly don't take that much time to think. Actually it's because I don't have time. You know, with school, homework, Beck (inner smile)… When I think I like to be alone, to have time, not to think everything so fast that sometimes it doesn't works.

Right now I was thinking on how things used to be before Tori arrived and before other things too.

I've always been protective of Beck…ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL! (yes, I know that's from GG) Anyway, I've always been very protective of him, but I used to trust a lot more on him. I always saw every girl so far away from Beck's eyes that I only behaved like that to show him that I cared about us, but when Tori arrived, everything changed. I became more protective of him because I felt threatened. I know I'm a great singer and actress, but when I hear what everyone said about her on the Showcase and when I saw her and Beck on her first day, my heart almost fell. When she stood up for herself on Sikowitz's class on her second day, I was sure that Beck was gonna leave me for her, because I thought that he liked her. The way she laughed, how she walked, how she flipped her hair…everything! And when he kissed her I thought that everything we had was gone, that every tiny bit of love that was left, was gone, that I had lost what gave sense to my life…but now I was sure that he loved me. He has told me billions of times what he thinks of Tori and how he really loves me and… WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I sound like Juliet, for crying out loud! No, I have to stop here the cheesy talk! Gosh! And I'm going on a girl's night out with Cat! What if tomorrow I end up wearing pink? Ugh! Noooo!

Wait! Every time that Cat asks me for a girl's night out is when she wants to tell me something… hmm… what could it possibly be?

I'll call Beck. (Yes, I know he has nothing to do with what I was thinking before, but I need to check if he's in his RV already and not flirting with girls, though they're always the ones to… Anyway, I'll call him!)

"Hey, babe! What's up?" He answered in the third tone. What was he doing that he didn't answered sooner?

"Where are you?" I snapped.

"In the car with Andre. We already finished our research on the library, now we're headed to my RV, we're almost there. Why?" I could tell that he shrugged there. Oh, I know my boyfriend pretty well.

"Oh. Why did you took so long to answer the phone?"

"Um, I answered as quick as I could, but I'm driving, so-"

"Excuses, excuses," I shrugged too.

"No, Jade. It's true, I'm driving!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what are you plans for the rest of the day?" I asked. I have the right to know!

"Eh, nothing interesting. Andre and I are going to put together the project and then I guess we're free. Why do you ask? What are your plans for tonight?"

"You're not my mother, why do I have to tell you that? You sound just like her!" I yelled. Ha! Beck hates when I fight for no reason.

"Well, I, as your boyfriend, have the right to know! Besides, you asked me first!" I can tell that he's really upset right now.

"Oh, don't try to turn this around to me, Beck!"

"Look, Jade, I'm not trying to- you know what?"

"What?"

"Forget it! I don't want to fight with you, I really don't," he sounded tired. Aw, poor thing.

"We're not fighting! Why do you always say that we're fighting? We're just defending our ways of thinking!"

"Jeez, babe, relax. I'm sorry," he said. Why? Why does it always happened to me? When he said relax, a wave of… of relax-mood (if that's even a word) shot me and I relaxed. Ugh, this love symptoms are driving me insane!

"Humph!"

"So, you didn't told me what are you doing tonight, love," he said after a few seconds.

"I'm going with Cat to grab some ice cream and then to the movies," I told him.

"Oh, well, have fun, then!"

"I wish it could be with you instead of Cat," I murmured, whishing he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I do too, love. I do, but what if we take this weekend for just us?"

"Eh, we'll talk about that later. Andre's with you and I don't want him know anything about us," I said, leaving Mushy Jade behind.

"Okay. Then I'll call you later. Love you," he chuckled.

"SHUT UP! ANDRE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed.

"Nah' he's listening to his iPod."

"'kay, love you! Call me later," I said.

"Love you too," and I hung up.

**I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't follows the chapter before, if you get what I mean : ( **

**I just didn't have time to write a good continuation of the chapter and I really wanted to update bc I don't know if I'll be able to update before the weekend due to the fact that tomorrow I'll start taking Chemistry and I have to practice some scripts and stuffs so I'll be a little bit busy, but I'll do my best to try to update.**

**I promise that next chapter will explain a bit of Andre's behavior… **

**If you have any guesses, you can tell me what they are : ) I'd love to read them : p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there!**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Gracias! Bueno, pues sabras que no me fue mal en la clase de Quimica. Me gusto mucho y el meastro que me toco es un muy buen maestro : ) **

**Serene Cullen: Really? Thank you! **

**JadeplusBeck: hey! Thanks! Hehe… oh, no! You were just telling me what I shouldn't write to not mess my story! You weren't doing nothing bad! So don't worry : )**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Aw, thanks! : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope :'(**

Andre's POV

I was at Beck's RV finishing our project. We built a mini movie theater, for Gradstein's class. We had talked about lots of stuffs. We talked about cars, boats ,about his fishes and their weird names ,especially Dead Machine's name, Jade named that one. Jade-gulp. God, Beck has been such an amazing friend to me and I feel like I have to tell him! He promised to try and help me with Tori and he assured me that one way or another, we'll be together and that he was going to do his best to help me. And here I sit, in his RV, hiding a secret. Back in sixth grade, I had a huge crush on Jade…for me, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her beautiful brown hair moving every time she did. How it was always so shiny. Her big blue eyes…it was kinda fascinating. One day, two years later, we were in eight grade and I was determined to tell her and my friends that I liked her, but that same day, Jade and Beck arrived with the 'great news'… they were a couple. I did my best to try to stop seeing Jade as the girl of my dreams, but I couldn't. I know that maybe I don't love her anymore, but I do have that feeling that makes me so sad, mad, and stressful. I never got the chance to try it. I've never kissed her, I've never wrapped my arms around her and whispered 'I love you' against her ear. That's what is killing me! Knowing that I never tried! Now there's Tori and I feel the same, but I feel like I can't move on because I still have that thought of Jade in my mind, and I don't think that Tori deserves someone who's thinking on his best friend's girlfriend! Now I know that maybe I'll never get the chance to kiss her, to hug her, to say 'I love you', but I need to tell Beck! He deserves to know! He's my best friend and he tells me everything… everything that he's allowed to tell me.

"Andre, man, what's up with you today?" I heard Beck ask in a worried tone.

"Beck, I-" how the hell do I tell him? Earlier in the car I told him that I'll tell him later… now was later, I guess.

"Dude, just say it… whatever it is," he looked concerned.

"I have a feeling that you may not like it," I looked down as I said it. "It has something to do with Jade," I looked up at him, just to see how he turned white and saw how his muscles tensed.

"What about her, Andre?" He asked, trying to sound calmed, but his voice was trembling.

"I…well, dude. You're my best bud, and I'm just telling you this because I think that you have a right to know and-"

"What is it, Andre? Is she cheating on me? Tell me already!" He sounded hurt when he asked if Jade was cheating on him. Oh, God, how do I tell him? I have a feeling that we'll no longer be Andre and Beck= best buds.

"No, she's not cheating on you," I watched as he relaxed… a lot!

"Then, what is it? Andre, seriously, tell me already."

"It has something to do with me…" I looked down, not able to meet his gaze.

"Andre, you're scaring me, dude."

"Well, I should better tell you before you have a heart attack, for real this time.

Beck's POV

My heart was beating really fast! I never thought that a heart could beat that fast. Andre was scaring me to hell. It had something to with Jade, I know it, but what? It seemed serious because he was serious and I don't have a good feeling.

"Yeah, please. I don't wanna die so young," I tried my best to chuckle, but I failed and instead I coughed.

"Um… okay. Please, don't interrupt me until I'm done. This is really hard for me to say," Andre looked at me and I nodded. Though I don't know if I'll be able to…

"Back to when we were on sixth grade, I started developing a…crunchonJade and-"

"A what? A crunch? On Jade?" He said it so fast that I couldn't understand, so I interrupted.

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understood what you said!"

"A crush! A freaking crush on Jade!" Whoa… I'm feeling very dizzy right now. Andre had a crush on Jade! "And well, I never said anything to anyone. I think I loved her in silence during my whooooooole sixth grade, seventh grade, and when I finally decided that I would tell everyone about how I felt for her, you guys started dating and… Beck, I know that this is hard for you, but I need to tell you," he looked at me and I guess that he wanted me to say something.

"Continue," I whispered, not able to think or even talk straight. Well, obviously! Your best friend is telling you that he loved your girlfriend!

"I tried my best to not think of her as 'the girl of my dreams' and I did it! But I've always have that thought of how thing would've been if I had told her how I felt. I never tried… I never did anything! And it has been killing me inside! I never got to kiss her, I never got to hold her hand, I never got to hug her and feel that she was mine, I never got to tell her 'I love you'! And though I don't feel like that anymore, I do have that feeling of 'what if…?' And I think that that's one of the reasons why I haven't done anything to win Tori. Because I know I like her, but I still have that feeling inside of me and I thought that the only way to make it go away was to tell either you, or her. Obviously I chose you because if I tell her I may die…stabbed by scissors."

I wasn't able to speak. If I understood: Andre used to love Jade when we started dating. He didn't do anything about it. He stopped loving her, but always had that 'what if…?' feeling. Now he likes Tori, but wants to get rid of the 'what if…?' feeling. He thinks that the only way to get rid of it is telling me, but I know that he know better! The only way to make that feeling go away, is making it happen!

"Beck. Beck. Beck? Dude, talk to me! This wasn't easy for me!"

"Leave," that was all I could say.

"What? Beck, I'm sorry! I should have told you! Please, forgive me," he begged.

"We'll talk about this later, Andre. Now please just leave," I sighed. I felt like I may faint in any minute! Everything was blurry and spinning around me.

"But-"

"GO!" I yelled as I stood up.

Jade's POV

I was in my car outside of Cat's house.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

And I saw Cat come out. She was wearing a yellow sundress. UUGGH! Too colorful!

"Hey, there, Jadey-boo!" She squealed as she got in my car, which was my Dad's, I was using his black Mercedes C300. He was a businessman, what did you expect him to drive?

"Jadey-boo? Cat, are you okay?" I asked, disgusted by what she just called me.

"Yes, Jade! I'm so excited! Oh, like this one time that my brother-"

"I don't care what your brother did!"

"Phooey!"

I rolled my eyes and put the car in drive.

"Sooooo… Cat! Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?" I looked at her. We were getting out of the car, we had just arrived to Cold Cream.

"'bout what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'bout Robbie?" I looked at her. She tensed and I knew I was right! She IS crazy enough to like him!

"Oh, is it obvious?"

"No, not at all. I just could tell because I've known you since… you get the point!"

"Well, I hope no one else has noticed it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know yet!"

I was about to argue with her, but her phone started ringing. OMG! What kind of sick person has that ringtone?

"Hello, Robbie!" She squealed. Ugh! I'll be deaf in minutes!

"Dude, I want a coffee ice cream in a glass. And one strawberry cone for the dizzy red-head here. MOVE!" Why was people so slow?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rob. I'm with Jade… in a girl's night…" I think that Robbie just asked Cat out!

"Um, Cat?" I touched her back and she turned around to face me. "Go out with Robbie. I'll drop you at his house. Don't worry about me, I'll go to Beck's," I smiled a little.

"Seriously, Jade? But what about our girl's night?"

"We can have it other day!"

"Robbie? Okay, I'll go with you…" I blocked her and turned to look at the idiot that was serving our ice cream.

"Yo? I wanna eat it tonight, not in a hundred years!"

**Kk… This is it! I don't know what to write… so… tell me what you thought of this chapter… please?**

**Have a great day/night/morning!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Thanks for reviewing! :p Hehe… **

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Hello, there! Yes, protective Beck IS coming! : )**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Hola! Muchas gracias!**

**Lyric: Hi! Thank you so much! : ) Here's a bit of Cabbie :p**

**Epic Nerd: Thanks, darling! Here's an update :p**

**secretparamour: Aw, Thank you so much!**

**yogabbaggabba: Hi! Here's my update! : )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if owned Victorious, Beck wouldn't have been absent in Prom Wrecker… and in any other episode! And won't be a recurring for next season!**

Tori'sPOV

"Trina, stop trying to play the piano!" I yelled. Trina was trying to make me a deaf teenager! She was trying to sing and trying to play the piano!

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled and continued playing the piano.

"TRINAAAAAAA!" I groaned and went upstairs to my room. Why did my parents didn't took her to their romantic dinner?

I arrived to my room, closed the door, and went to my bed.

I sighed. Could it be possible to have a crush on someone and to feel like you love someone else?

Beck was beautiful and handsome, and I got butterflies every time he talks to me, but they are superficial butterflies. And I can't love someone who loves someone else the way he loves Jade. Jade's almost always to show affection because of how protective she is of him, but if you pay attention, it IS Beck the one that shows more affection! He's the one who's always worried for her, even though he tries to hide it. He's always searching for her, always thinking of her, always puts her first in everything! He always waits for her, always holds her hand first, hugs her first, kisses her first! He looks at her in a way that makes me feel like a whore every time that I dream of him leaving her for me.

Then there's Andre. He's very good looking! He was though hands! And he's so sweet! He makes me feel like a princess… like a queen! He's always there for me, cheering me up! He makes me feel loved. And every time I talk to him I have butterflies too! This is so freaking confusing! I never thought this could happen!

Robbie's POV

"Oh. MY. God. Rex! I'm going out with Cat! I'm going out with Cat!" I squealed, searching for what to wear.

"Yeah, microphone's head, I heard ya' the first time!" Rex sounded annoyed.

"Dude, what should I wear? I wanna look perfect for her!" I continued searching for what to wear.

"Robbie, I can help you, but I can't do miracles!"

I sighed. Rex was obviously not gonna help me. So I grab my jeans and my new shirt and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I was all dressed up, I went to apply my male make-up.

Then… _DING DONG!_

"Robbie, Cat's here!" My mom yelled.

Gulp!

Jade's POV

I watched as Cat entered Robbie's house. She was so excited, but I know that they may not date long if they start now. Cat needs someone a little bit more mature. Robbie's a good match for her, but I think they should wait until Robbie matures a little more… Ugh, God, who am I kidding? He should mature a lot more!

I sighed and decide to go to Beck's house. He's been all day working with Andre, now it's my turn to have him with me. Humph! Who does Andre thinks he is?

Beck's POV

"Andre, please, leave. Right now I'm not thinking straight… just leave! We'll talk about this later!" Why couldn't he leave already? This guy in front of me is my best friend! He just told me that he used to like MY GIRLFRIEND! We may not be friends anymore, but we used to be tight! I don't wanna hurt him, but if he stays here I will. It's taking all I have to not try to punch him right in the face! He wants to kiss, hug, hold MY GIRLFRIEND so he it'll make his old crush on her go away and he'll be able to move on with Tori.

"Beck, please. I'm not gonna do anything with Jade, I promise. I just felt that you had a right to know. Please, forgive me, man," he begged.

"Andre, you just confessed your feelings towards my girlfriend! They may not be there anymore, but I'm really mad because I feel as if they were there! Yes, you're forgiven because we can't help who we fall in love with, so I don't blame you, but, man! This isn't freaking easy for me!" I didn't realized that I was screaming so loud that Andre flinched.

"Do you think this was easy for me? Well, hell no! It wasn't!"

I was breathing so fast that I didn't felt like I was breathing. My head was pounding so hard that I could barely see clearly. I was shaking… a lot!

"Beck, it's all in the past! Lets just leave it there! Lets pretend that this conversation didn't happened!"

"What? You're asking me to forget this? Are you nuts? Dude, you could've liked Jade, MY JADE, in the past, but what I can't really believe is that you need to kiss her to move on! Andre, I… I… I don't know what else to say," I sighed. I didn't realized either that I was almost crying. Wow, I never thought that I could bug out like that.

"Beck-"

"Leave, Andre! This is the last time I'll say it!"

"But Beck…" he placed his hand in my shoulder and I shook it off.

"Don't touch me! And get away from Jade!" I screamed.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I repeat: Stay. Away. From. Jade," I repeated.

"What will you do if I don't?" Seriously?

"This!"

And that was it. I threw a punch directly into Andre's face. I hit his nose and I didn't saw/knew that Andre threw a punch in my stomach until I was arching in pain, gasping for air. I looked at him and threw another punch and we both fell to the floor, throwing punches to each other. Man, Andre hits really hard!

Jade's POV

I arrived Beck's house and saw that all the lights were off in the house except for his parent's room. I guess, I'll have to sneak out!

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Beck's number.

_This is Jade, Beck's girlfriend. Yeah! He's NOT single. He's TAKEN! Stay away! _

That was the message.

I dialed a few time until I got tired. Why wasn't he picking up the phone? What's wrong with him? What is he doing? He's supposed to stop doing whatever he's doing and pick the phone when I'm calling!

I got out of the car (I already called Betty and she was going to take the car back home) and started walking towards Beck's RV.

I got scared because all I could see through the windows were hands throwing punches! What was going on?

I started running towards his RV and opened the door.

There were Beck and Andre… fighting!

OMG! What?

"Guys, Stop!" I was enjoying the slapping, I really was, but it was hurting Beck! If it were someone else I wouldn't care less, but this was Beck!

"Jade!" Beck looked at me, stopping throwing punches. Andre took it as a good opportunity and hit Beck in his… well… the male part. I watched as Beck winced in pain.

"Andre!" I stepped up between them and turned to grab Beck in my arms and glared at Andre.

"Leave!" Beck yelled.

I looked at him and then back at Andre. Andre nodded and left.

Okay, that was… weird.

"Beck, tell me what happened! Why were you guys fighting?" I asked Beck as I exanimate his face.

He groaned a little as he got up from the floor and went to close the door; Andre left it open.

"Beck-"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say, Beck kissed me. At first, it started as a sweet kissed, but then he started kissing me really roughly. Whoooaaa… Beck has gone wild!

He pulled me closer to his chest and I pulled his hair. I could tell that he was in pain, but every time I tried to pull away, not because I wanted to, but because I didn't wanted him to be in pain, he tightened his grip around me.

I gave up and let myself get lost in our make-out session. He was sucking my lower lip as I was taking his shirt off. Then, I was the one sucking his lips and neck as he took off my jacket.

Then I looked down at his chest and saw a big bruise starting to form, so I broke the kiss.

He groaned, so I just forgot about his forming bruises and kissed him back.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

**So? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Let me know!**

**I wanted to put more details but I wrote it pretty fast bc tomorrow I have to get up early… ugh! Anyway, I have lots of ideas… **

**Oh, and the fight scene was dedicated to 666LuvJaC (twitter account: LuvJayC) she gave me the idea for it : ) And the Bademance at the end was dedicated to Epic Nerd (twitter account: EpicVanillaSky) she requested it. **

**Kk please, guys tell me what you think about this chapter. If you liked it or if you would change something, or if you didn't liked it… : ) **

**Xoxo..!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Remus'Girl Jaggie-Bade: Thanks! Yeah, I've heard it's a rumor too and I hope it IS JUST A RUMOR! Hehe… yeah, I noticed… hehe…**

**Epic Nerd: Aw, Thanks, love**

**666LuvJayC: OMG! Thank you so much! And sure, go ahead with your sciccors and the cliff… hahaha I laugh so much with your creativeness!**

**Serene Cullen: Thanks! And yeah, there'll be some more : )**

**Lyric: Thank you! : D**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Muchas gracias!**

**redhair: Thanks! Yeah, me too!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Thanks! Yeah, I have twitter. My username is: Ivonne_Santiago**

**Disclaimer: Dan keeps saying NO!**

Jade's POV

"So?" I asked when I broke the kiss.

"What?" Beck asked. He was trying to not talk about his fight with Andre.

"Are you idiot? I'm talking about your fight with Andre. Tell me what happened… NOW!" I demanded. I still had my arms around his neck, and he had his hands around my waist.

Beck's POV

What was I going to tell Jade? She wanted to know, and I get it, but I can't tell her. Yeah, I know, she has a right to know, but… I can't!

"I… We… Well… You… Andre… Me… Love… Mess-" I walked away from her, trying to tell her, but I couldn't.

"Beck, seriously, just talk! My life is slipping away, so hurry!" She was pissed. Oh, yes.

"Eh, he told me something that really pissed me off," I answered. It was true.

"What did he say?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," I looked straight into her big, blue eyes. She was standing right in front of me. I knew that she was going to get really pissed off about me not telling her, but I know she'll understand me.

"You'll tell me later then," she demanded as she went to take my boxers from my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"You haven't taken a bath," she looked at me as she threw the boxers in my bed.

I chuckled a little, but had to stop. I suddenly felt an ache in my stomach and remembered the fight. Ugh! Damn Andre!

"Need help with your bath?" Jade asked concerned.

"It's okay," I wouldn't mind if she helped me (evil smile) but I knew that I had some forming bruises and I don't want her to see them though I was shirtless, but I had managed to hide most of them with my hands.

"Good. I don't think that any housekeeper will be coming now," she smiled.

"Very funny," I said as I kissed her and headed towards the bathroom.

My RV's bathroom was very veeeeerrryyyy small. It was like a mini closet, but you opened a cabinet and you founded the toilet, and the sink was above that cabinet, and the shower was the complete mini room. No one never used it, just me and Jade.

I opened the shower and stared at my new bruises (one of the walls of my so called bathroom was a mirror). Man, almost my whole left side hurts really bad! I was starring at my body when the door opened and I saw Jade's eyes open. She'll hit me if I tell her that I saw how she blushed.

"Uh, Jade?"

"What?" She asked in a tone that everyone would get scared of, but not me. I was used to it.

"I'm naked." I know I'm her boyfriend and, to be honest, this isn't the first time she has seen me naked, but it still was a little shocking.

"So?" She shrugged.

"Uh… what's up?" I smiled.

"Nice butt," she said and then left.

Yup, that's my girlfriend! Jade West-soon-to-be-Oliver. Well, at least she complimented me. She's always insulting me.

When I was done taking my bath, I put on my boxers and got out of the bathroom just to find Jade starring at my fish tank with an ice pad and a cream in her hands.

"Can you guess who Death Machine is?" I joked.

"Duh," she said, turning back to stare at the fishes.

I sat on my couch and groaned. Ouch! My left side really hurts.

She looked at me and sat by my side.

"Here, let me put you this," she said as she opened the cream.

"What's that?" I asked. It didn't had the nicest smell.

"I have no idea, my Mom uses it on Izzie when she has bruises, so I found it on your First Aid kit and took it," she shrugged. Izzie was… well, she'll tell you herself when she feels like it.

"Did you had dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't mind a coffee," she smiled.

She handed me a shirt and helped me get into it, then she placed the ice pad on my stomach.

"Want me to help you?" It's strange to see Jade do stuffs, she's always ordering me around, and I kinda feel dumb.

"You'd better shut up or you'll end up making my coffee and shrimps!" She napped.

Okay, I should shut up!

"You ate?" She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I did," I smiled.

"You know?"

"What?"

"You'd better not get use to this, just saying," she smirked and turned to take the sugar.

I smiled and she handed me a cup of coffee as she sat by my side, sipping her coffee.

I placed my hand around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. While I was taking a bath, she changed into one of my shirts, so she was spending the night with me, I don't mind (happy face). I turned on the TV and 30 Days of Night was on. Jade loved that movie, her favorite part of the end is when the guy dies. Eh, I find that part really sad, but she finds it funny… Yup! That's Jade West.

"Oh, God… Haha… I want our baby to be like that girl," she said proudly when we where in the part when they find the baby vampire in the store. Hey, she said our baby! That's something that I'll rarely hear from her.

"Our baby?" I looked at her.

"Shut up and watch the movie," she snapped, blushing.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**I'm so so soooo sorry it's so short! But I was having some writer's block : ( And I was trying to make a just Bademance chapter, but idk how it turned up :s I have great ideas in mind, but I need some stuffs to happen before I can write them so… Anyway, tell me whether or not you liked it, please : )**

**And hey! We're trying to trend JogiaFamily on twitter, so if you love Bade… HELP TREND IT!**

**And… we're trying to get Liz and Daniella reach the 100,000 followers! Help them get there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo!**

**jadelyn: Hey, sorry I didn't answered in the last chapter, but I didn't saw your review until after I posted it… I'm really sorry. Anyway, thank you so muuucchh!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Followed you ;) Thanks! **

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thank you so much! : ) **

**secretparamour: wow, thanks… you'll see what'll happen in the next chapters ;)**

**franfranfrancesca: hehe… thanks! And this site should definitely allow hearts!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: Oh, it's okay. Oh, really? Haha… thanks! I'll try to bring Clara more often, then ;)**

**Well, that's what I've heard… that she's Graham Phillips' girlfriend, and if you go to his form spring he says so *shrugs***

**EpicNerd: here it is : ) Thanks!**

**Serene Cullen: Thanks! And yeah, there'll be some soon, but first I have to add the storyline of the episode, now they're on day two of the episode in Sikowitz class, so I couldn't add any big drama since there's none on the real episode, but soon they'll talk about it ;)**

**JadeplusBeck: Thank you! Ehec-virus? I haven't heard of it… But I'll do some research, and if it it's known in America, I'll add your line : D**

**666LuvJayC: thank you! Haha… your ideas aren't bad! I really want to fly :s I can tell that you're not a Miley Cyrus fan : s**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Graciaaaass! : )**

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, I would add more Bade in the actual episodes.**

Jade's POV

_BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP…_

Ugh! What the hell is that annoying noise?

I woke up with the sound of an alarm clock. I took the damn clock and threw it against a wall. It shut! Yay! Oh, Devil, I sounded just like Cat! Oh, I think I broke it! Look at all the glass in the floor. Ha!

I looked at Beck who was sleeping next to me. He looked so calm…Hmm…

"OWWW!" Beck screamed when he woke up. Um, I woke him up, I jumped on top of him. Ha! I know he's hurt, but come on! He's a man!

"Man up, lady," I said, as I leaned down to kiss him.

"Jade, my stomach hurts," he groaned.

"You want me to leave? Is that it? Just say it?" I slapped him in his face.

"No, of course not. Ouch! It's just that well you jumped on top of me and-"

"Oh, shut up. I know what you're going to say," I said, getting up and going to make some coffee.

"What happened to the clock?" Beck asked, sounding alarmed. Whoops.

"I threw it against the wall," I shrugged.

"Wha-bu-Why?"

"I wanted it to shut up!"

"Dude, you broke it!"

"So what? It's just a clock," I glared at the clock.

He chuckled and I glared at him. He started to stand up, but I looked away. I knew very well that he was going to wince in pain when he stood and even though I really like pain, I don't like it in Beck. I don't fin it funny in him.

I felt a pair of warm hands around my waist and then a toothbrush appeared by my side.

"Uh, what a handsome toothbrush!" I said as I took the black toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

"What about me?" I heard Beck ask.

"Eh, you're okay."

He frowned, but didn't commented.

I grab some clothes that I had in his RV and put them on. As I was getting ready for school, my mind wondered on why Andre and Beck were fighting yesterday. He has a week to tell me, if he doesn't, then I'll torture him until he gives up.

"Are you ready?" Beck asked when I got out of the bathroom.

Oh, My! He was looking extremely hot!

"Those jeans fit you really well, you should take them off," I looked at his confused face.

"Why do I have to take them off?" He asked, looking down at his jeans.

"I didn't said you had to take them off! I said you SHOULD take them off. Are you deaf?"

"Gee… Jade, relax, babe. You're a little grouchy today," he lifted up my chin and pulled me in for a little kiss.

He opened the door and we went to his car, so we could go to school.

The ride to school was really quiet. I just commented on how slow he was driving, that he was driving like my nose-less grandfather, on a boy that was walking and randomly feel, and on a big, fat, police officer, eating a donut. The rest was really quiet.

When we arrived the parking lot, I started feeling the atmosphere tense around me. So I looked at Beck and saw that he was a little tense. Then, I couldn't help but notice Skeleton Vega and her sister, Scritina.

"Lets go!" I said, it really annoying how Beck could be so slow sometimes!

"Okay, okay," Beck said and closed the car door, I was waiting for him a few cars away. When he reached to where I was, he took my hand and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Hi, Jade. You look very pretty today," Sinjin said when we entered the school.

"Go slam your head with a car door," I said as I continued walking. Beck chuckled, but I could see that he didn't liked what Sinjin said.

"But, wouldn't that kill me?" Sinjin called.

"I hope it does!" I snapped and went to my locker. Beck stopped to …see what was around? He looked as if he was searching or looking for something. Hmm… it should better not be for Tori!

"So, you ready?" He asked after I closed my locker, he was fast.

"You see me searching for something in my locker? No, right! You saw that I closed it, so what does that means? That I have super powers and I can took things out of my locker without opening it?" I looked straight to his damn, big, beary, eyes.

"Lets go to Sokowitz class," he grabbed my hand and we started walking.

When we got to the classroom, it was full. Only three chairs left. And they weren't next to each other.

I saw that Andre was seating in the front row, on the first chair from left to right on the right side. On the other side, was an empty chair. I decided to sit there first, so Beck wouldn't sit there.

He looked at me, but sat in the sit behind me.

"Okay, class! Beck, Andre, and Robbie, come stand on the stage," Sikowitz said as he walked to the front.

"What about me, dude?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, sure, you too," Sikowitz murmured and they went to the stage. I saw how Andre and Beck shared an awkward look, but at least they weren't fighting.

Sikowitz murmured something to them and then turned around. "Ready? Drive by Acting Exercise. You're all angry Englishmen. Go!" He clapped and we all stood up.

"Ahh-I insist you tell me who sat on my crumpet!" Robbie said, breaking the ice.

"My grandmommy wnet to the loop while I snuck the prime minister," I continued. That would be awesome! Beck will have to take me to England to snuck the prime minister one day.

Andre said something then, but I didn't paid attention. Oh, well. It's not like I care.

"What happened? There's a dead cockroach on my brassier?" Happy Cat said. Seriously, that's gross. If there's another thing I hate are cockroaches!

Then Rex said something, followed by Beck, but I didn't paid attention to them either. Beck can tell me what he said later, and I honestly couldn't care less to what Rex said.

Then, we all started insulting each other until Sikowitz told us to shut up.

"Alright. Alright! Very good. Quiet! Now!"

We all went to sit to our chairs and I saw Vega, arriving the classroom.

"Now, that we are all loozy-and-the-doozie, the time has come for our new student to tackle-" we all had to hit the floor with our feet "-The Bird Scene! Tori, the stage is yours, but you can't take it home," Sikowitz said as we walked to sit at the end of the classroom.

I hope she finishes soon, because she hasn't even started and I'm already bored.

"Can I ask you a question before I start?" She said to Sikowitz when she got to the stage.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" I groaned out loud.

Who is this chick? Is she dumb? Yeah, she is. Look at her!

"So…?" She looked back at Sikowitz.

"Just do your best. Action," thanks, Sikowitz!

"Okay…" She said and started saying it. I wasn't paying that much attention to her. I wanted her to do a mistake in something so I can make fun of her. But this girl was really good. I hate to admit it. Ugh! I used to be the best at everything here! And I know I am, but everyone loves the newbie, right? Well, guess what? This newbie is a bitch!

When she finished, no one moved. Ha! I hope she doesn't pass it!

"How was that?" She asked when no one said anything, or moved.

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz asked.

Haha… Oh, Tori, Tori… tsk tsk tsk… I told you! The Bird Scene was complicated. For idiots like you! To be an actor we must be confident! This skeleton in front of me is insecure of herself and she won't do anything if she continues being that way. I hope she does.

"Did I do the scene right?" She asked Sikowitz.

"Oh, no. Not at all," wow! Sikowitz was good!

"Okay, then. What did I do wrong?" She asked, obviously hurt, to Sikowitz who was now standing in front of her.

"You'll have to perform the scene again tomorrow and get it right, or else you won't be able to be in Andre's play, or any other."

"But can you tell me what I did wrong?" She was really upset! I could tell that she was about to burst into tears.

"No, I can't," he walked back to the stage.

"I don't get any feedback?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"That is correct!'

'But-"

"Drive by Acting exercise! You're all terrified dolphins! Go! Leave the Fear! Leave the Fear!" He said.

We all stood up, and started jumping how the dolphins do. Then, the bell rang.

"See you, tomorrow, class!" he said and left.

I grabbed my bag and waited for everyone to leave the classroom.

"You almost fall during the dolphin thing," Beck chuckled.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" I screamed and started walking.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone saw it," he said as he followed me.

"Then how did you noticed it?" I turned to face him.

"Because I was looking at you," he said in that 'duh' tone that I seriously hate!

"Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"What tone? The 'duh' tone?"

"You should better stop if you don't want to be a lonely boy," I glared. The lonely boy thing almost made me faint.

"Sorry. I love you, have I tell you that?" He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You sound like a broken recorder," I laughed. "Love you too," I whispered in his ear and we kissed for a few seconds before we pulled apart and started walking to our next class.

**So, here it is! : ) There's more Beck and Andre stuffs, but they'll happen later : ) Let me know what you thought of this : ) xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Hey, cambiaste tu nombre : ) Gracias por decirme lo que Jade dice jaja… De verdad que mientras veia el episodio no lo entendi. BTW, lo arregle : ) : s Graciiaass!**

**Serene Cullen: Hahaha… Me too! I'll see what I can do : ) Thanks!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thank you! Me too : )**

**Question: Yes, I knew… hehe… I was trying to figure out what she was saying, but I couldn't… Thank you! And yeah, I think Beck will be like, have you completely lost it, Jade? BTW, I fixed it : ) Thanks!**

**Anonymous person that reviewed: Your review said:**

**Why is everyone saying you can't to the heart sign?**

**I can… 3**

**Your answer is: We can write it, but they it doesn't shows in the review… Like you probably typed this before the three, but I only got to see the 3. I don't know why… It sucks, right? Thanks for reviewing : )**

**666LuvJayC: No dejaste tu nombre, pero se que eres tu jaja… Wow… de verdad que odias a Miley jaja Pobrecita : s Gracias, hermanita!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: You're welcome : ) And thanks! I haven't forgotten to read Victorious Among the Zowls haha… **

**Too lazy to log in: Hiiiii! This is Mar-ay right? If not, then sorry : s Thanks for you review! So sweet and I hope it is : ) Hahaha… I'm so happy that you like the way I write Bade : ) Aww… Thanks again! You're reviews make me smile : ) Yeah, Tori brought mixed feelings : ( Thanks!**

**EpicNerd: Here it is, luv! : )**

**peaceluvvictorious: I did it to my alarm clock…now it doesn't works… It was pretty sad because I really liked my alarm clock, but I wanted to sleep and it didn't shut up, so I had to do that. Hahaha… Loved how your stomach hurts in those two different ways and trust me, mine hurts like that too : p And yeah… RADE? Seriously? Awww… Thank you so muuuch! I'm really glad you adore my writing : ). Loved your sense-less word, btw. Really original. Thanks!**

**Anonymous person that reviewed: Your review said: **

**awesome cant wait for the next chapter**

**Your answer is: Thank you! : ) Here it is!**

**Kk… I'm really sorry I didn't updated sooner! First, Sunday: My friend had a little breakdown and I was trying to get her to calm a little… Monday: Writer's block. Tuesday: Writer's block. Wednesday: kind of a writer's block, but couldn't wait to update, so I can get out of my writer's block…**

**Disclaimer: I just talked to Dan… he keeps saying NO!**

Beck's POV

When me and Jade got out of the classroom, Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Tori were outside talking.

"Yo, what are you talking about?" I said as I stood besides Cat, Jade following me.

"What did I do wrong?" Tori looked at me with puppy eyes. Poor Tori, I wish I could tell her. Honestly, I think she did pretty well, but what made her fail was asking if she had done it right. She seems really upset.

"Sorry, Tori, we can't tell you," Cat said.

Jade placed her arm around me, and I looked down at her and smiled, putting my arms around her.

Then the second bell rang, and we all started to walk to our lockers.

Cat and Robbie were in front of me and Jade, and Tori was behind us. Jade and I had our fingers interlocked… I know she won't admit it, but I know she feels relaxed when we're like this.

We were all talking about The Bird Scene until we reached Tori's locker.

"Come on! How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one tells me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends," Tori said once we reached her locker.

"I'm not your friend," Jade said and slid her hand through my arm, took my hand and led me to the soda machine. Haha… Oh, Jade. Wait! I should NOT find that funny! I'm Tori's friend and to be honest, I wouldn't like to be in her place. So, Beck, don't laugh.

"Who the hell does she think she is? I am NOT her friend! I'm thirsty," Jade hissed, then looked at me with puppy eyes and kissed me.

I just shook my head. I know it's wrong to treat Tori like Jade does, but that's who Jade is, I can't help it. I took one dollar out of my pocket and buy her a Hawaiian Punch.

"I was hoping that we could be more than friends," I heard Rex say.

"Ugh! Robbie is so annoying!" Jade said.

"That was Rex," I looked at her blue eyes.

"It's the same thing," she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… It's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl," Cat said. Finally, she says something that has sense.

"I never hit on you," Rex commented. Whoooaaa.

"Did he really said that?" Jade asked more to herself and laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" There goes Cat.

"You guys? My problem?" Tori broke their little fight.

"Number one rule of the Bird Scene: No one is allowed to help you," I said as me and Jade joined the group.

"NO ONE!" Rex repeated.

"So this is what you did with your locker?" Jade changed the subject. Uh-oh, I'm scared now. Jade noticed Tori's locker decoration, and Jade can be very creative some times. I had my arm against the wall, so it was around Jade in one way… I hope it calms her.

"Yeah, see it's a…uh…drier raise board with a bunch of colorful pencils, so anyone can draw whatever they want," Tori responded, looking at everyone.

"But you're supposed to decorate it yourself," I said as I looked at Jade who was 'decorating' Tori's locker. She was writing in red the word 'STUPID', so now Tori's locker said 'Tori's STUPID locker.'

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition," Cat said, catching Tori's attention, while Jade was busy 'decorating' Tori's locker.

"Well, what's wrong with other people getting expressed in my locker?" Definitely Tori still didn't knew Jade.

"Jade!" I hissed under my breath.

"Shut up!" She hissed back.

"Well, for one thing, they can do that!" Robbie pointed at Jade, who was finishing her art work.

Jade smiled her 'Ha!' smile, placed the marker down, and I gave her my hand, so we could go.

"Well, my locker is smarter than your locker," Tori said.

"Wow, she really need some lessons on comebacks," she murmured under her breath.

"Yeah, well, we can find her a teacher later," I glanced at her and she glared at me.

"Be-"

She started to say, but I made her enter into one of the old classrooms that was empty and didn't gave her a chance to speak. I closed the door, pushed her against a wall, and brushed her hair out of her face with my hands.

"Beck, what-"

I didn't let her finish. I closed my eyes and my lips captured her mouth and I started kissing her. It took her some seconds to kiss me back. Obviously, she wasn't expecting this. Well, I like to surprise her once in a while.

Once she started kissing me back, I brought her closer to me, and she took my hair in her small hands. I had one of my hands on her back, and the other one on her upper back. My tongue found its way into her mouth and-

"OHMYGOSH!SORRY!" Was all I heard before Jade's loud groan.

I sighed heavily and threw my head back before looking at Cat. I chuckled. You should've seen her face! She was red as a tomato!

"What the hell do you want, Cat?" Jade snapped.

"Bad word! Oh, one time, my brother said a bad word and my Mom hit him," she said and then left.

"Great! She interrupts us and then leaves without telling us what she was going to," Jade threw her hands in the air and took her backpack. Guess this means that our kissing session is over. Damn it! Beck, don't be such a perv! Actually, liking to kiss your girlfriend is not being perv…right?

Before Jade could leave the classroom, I hugged her from the back and kissed her neck before letting her go. I felt how it sent shivers across her spine… Ha! I should NOT mention that.

When we got out of the classroom, a lot of students turned to stare at us. This dudes really are pervs! Jade and I didn't even made it to second base!

She started walking towards her locker and I glanced at Tori who was standing in front of her locker.

She waved at me and I smiled back.

"Boyfriend!" Jade said and came and kissed me quick in front of Tori. I saw the way she rolled her eyes…hmm… was Tori rolling her eyes because Jade kissed me? That wasn't good.

When Jade pulled away, we looked into our eyes for a few seconds, then she looked at Tori and smiled. Then the bell rang and we went to Mr. Nerve-pill's class.

**Kk… I hope I can upload the next chapter tonight… If not, then tomorrow : )**

**Review, please… Tell me what you thought : )**

**Xoxo…**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLOOOO!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thanks! Hehe… **

**Jinx: Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you like my way of writing Bade! BADEMANCE all the way!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Hehe… sorry it took so long… Thanks!**

**yogabbagabba18: Thank you so much! : )**

**EpicNerd: Thank you, luv! Thanks for encouraging me! Ily (hearts)**

**heyimmojo: Aw… thanks! You made me smile! And I'll try to put everything you just said! In this chapter I put one… Thanks again!**

**Anonymous: Your review said: **

**This is really good**

**Your answer id: Thank you! : )**

**secretparamour: Thank you! : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

Jade's POV

"Can we leave? This lunatic is making me sick," I said to Beck who was sitting besides me at the last class. We were in Theater History, but the teacher was absent today, so Mr. Brown, a teacher that I have never seen in my life, was filling in for her. I was dead bored. He wasn't even teaching! He was babbling on how his wife was mad at him for eating a donut before they ate and how things like that inspired… uh, I forgot what I was telling you about.

"No. I know, but try to relax. He may feel bad if we just leave like that," he whispered. I could feel his hot breath tickling in my ear. Ugh! There goes 'caring Beck'. Who cares how this moron will feel.

"Who cares?" I hissed.

"Uh, well, if I was in his place, I wouldn't like if-"

"Can you two please share what you're talking about with the rest of the class?" Donutman interrupted.

"No, we don't. Wanna know why?" I glared at him.

"Sure, tell me," he looked a bit scared, but tried to hide it.

"Jade!" Tori and Beck said hissed at the same time. Would someone like to remind me why did I sit next to this skeleton?

"Because I'm dead bored with your class! The only thing you talk about are freaking donuts!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"That's because I love donuts! And you have detention for talking to me like that!"

I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Oh, I can tell that you love donuts 'cause you look like one! And you're not my teacher, so you can't give me detention," I was glaring at him.

"G-ge-ge-get out of my classroom!"

"My pleasure," I glared at him for a few seconds before grabbing my bag and storming out of the classroom. I ignored Beck's attempt to hold me. He took my hand and his eyes were telling me to stay, but I shook my head and left the classroom.

I went to my locker to leave some books there before going to the Asphalt Café to get a coffee.

"Why aren't you in class, Jade?" I heard someone approach.

"Because I don't like that lunatic that's filling in," I turned around to answer to Andre's question.

"Oh, you mean the fat guy?" He laughed and then looked at me in a very strange way. No one has ever looked at me like that…just Beck and Sinjin. But, well, Beck's MY BOYFRIEND (Girls, stay away! I mean it!) and Sinjin, well he's in love with me, so… wait! No! It is impossible! You're hallucinating, Jade. That Donut guy is messing up with your head.

"Yeah, that one. He's obsessed with donuts!" I said as I threw my books to my locker.

"Where's Beck?" He asked looking around to see if he saw him.

"Uh, in class," I answered in my 'Duh' tone.

"Why?"

"Why do you care, Andre?"

"Well, because he's your boyfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you know how he is. He's always so caring and ugh! It drives me insane sometimes… which it reminds me about your fight. Why were you guys fighting yesterday?"

"If Beck didn't tell you, I guess it is because he doesn't wants you to know," he shrugged, but I could see him tense.

"Andre, you will tell me right now!" I snapped and opened the scissors I had in my right arm.

"'kay, but please, don't get mad at me," he gulped.

"Why would I get mad you? What did you do to Beck?"

"I guess we should talk about this in a more private place," he said, looking at the few students that were staring at us.

"Fine! But you'll tell me everything!"

He nodded and we started walking to the room were Beck and I had our little kissing session which was interrupted by Cat.

"Okay, tell me," I sighed. I was getting really impatient now.

"Sit. I suggest you sit," he motioned me to sit.

"I'm fine."

"Sit!"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled at him. I wanted to know what he did to Beck so I could smash his face and he was ordering me to sit! I'm Jade West, no one tells me what to do.

"Okay," he raised his hands.

"Hurry up! I'm losing my patience!"

"Okay, so… please, don't interrupt me before I'm done. This is difficult for me, so please…"

"YEAH! HELL,ANDRE, JUST SAY IT!"

"Okay… Y'all know I like Tori, but I haven't done anything to make her notice me, right? Don't answer. Well, I told Beck why I did it. Jade, I had a crush on you back in sixth grade. I didn't told anyone 'cause I was kind of afraid…I didn't wanted to get rejected, but in eight grade, I saw how your dynamic with Beck was going, so one day I came determined to tell you how I felt, but that day, you and Beck announced that you were dating, so I didn't told anyone. But I've always had this…this…thing… this urge to know how would I feel like if I… I… I kissed you, if I hold you in my arms, if I whisper those three words against your ears… I don't love you in that way anymore, but I'm still curious," he said as some tears streamed from his eyes.

I was in shock. Now I understand why Beck was so mad at Andre!

"So, I told Beck, and he ordered me to stay away from you. Jade, I don't love you like that, but I can't stay away from you," he whispered.

"Andre, I… I… What the hell were you thinking? How could you tell Beck something like that?" I was more mad at Andre for telling those things to Beck instead of being mad at him for being in love with me!

"Aw, come on, Jade! Not you, too!"

"What? Do you think you deserve an applause? For telling us that you need to kiss me to finally get over me, so you can move on to Tori?"

"Jade… Please, I don't want to ruin our friendship…" he looked sincere.

"Just give us some time. Let us clean our minds. I'll talk to Beck, to I won't promise you anything."

With that I left the classroom. I went to stand by the History classroom's door to wait for Beck. He should be going through hell right now! Damn it! I'm being mushy! I hate that! Damn love! Ugh! If Cat came to me and told me exactly what Andre told me, but changing me to Beck, I would've killed that red-head. Talking about Cat, there she goes with Robbie. Hmm… They don't look that bad together. And they seem kinda happy…juck!

Finally, the bell rang.

"Beck!" I took his hand and pushed him aside.

"Hey, there," he chuckled and kissed me.

"Beck-"

"What's wrong? You seem upset," he said as he touched my face.

"Damn it, Beck. Shut up!" I placed my hand in his mouth. "We need to talk," I saw how he's face turned white.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked. His eyes full of hurt.

"No, you idiot!" I slapped him in the face and then kissed him.

"I know why you and Andre fought yesterday and I want to talk about that, but in a more private place, so hurry up. We're going to your RV," he tensed, but nodded.

**Kk… so, as I said… I updated! Yay! Two chapters in one day! Wooo! Hehe… Thanks for reading and reviewing! Guys, you don't know how happy I feel every time I get a review or an e-mail saying that someone listed my story as their favorite or alert… Thank you! **

**So, how did you liked this chapter? Tell me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo! **

**Peaceluvvictorious: Sorry, I didn't answered to you last chapter! But when I got your review, Chapter 15 was already up! Sorry! Anyway… Thanks for reviewing! I'm so with you! She should go cry in a corner! Hahaha.. YAYOMGBADE! Loved it! **

**EpicNerd: Hey, luv! Thank you sooooo much! I love you too! Xoxo**

**SereneCullen: aw, thanks! I'm sorry I took so long to update.**

**Omgitsbade: thank you! Yeah! Beck and Tori are wwwaaayyyy out! BADE RULES! **

**Yogabbagabba18: Thanks! You rock too! **

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Graciiiaass! : )**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Thank you! : D**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Hey! Thanks!**

**AndWeWillLove: Aw, Thanks! Yeah, I've always wanted to see Beck get jealous, like obviously jealous, but we haven't seen it in Victorious, so I made it up here : ) Thanks! Yeah, I know that Beck's always so calm and he doesn't fight, so that's why I wrote it like that, but he snapped… anyway, thanks! Thank you so muuucchh! Sometimes I have a hard time writing Jade's POV. : s Yeah! I LOVE CABBIE! And Tandre is really good too, but it's like you said 'Bade is our true ship' : ) Thank you sosososososooooo much! **

**HiMyNameIsTaken: Thank you sooooooo much! **

**Disclaimer: Not yet!**

Jade's POV

When we arrived Beck's house, his parents were outside.

I groaned as he turned off the car.

"Hi, babe," his mother said as she hugged him. Ugh!

"Hi, Mom," he smiled and then pulled away.

"Hello, Jade," she kissed my cheek.

"Uh-uh," I faked a smiled and Beck chuckled.

"Ow!" yeap! I elbowed him.

"Hi, guys! How was school?" His Dad said, coming from behind some trees.

"Good," Beck said in a dead tone.

"Are you feeling alright, son?" His Mother asked, touching his face as if he had fever. Ugh! For God's sake! Beck isn't a little baby anymore. Why does she treats him like it?

"Yeah. See you later, we'll be doing homework in my RV," Beck said, taking my hand and pulling me to his RV.

"You're a baaaaad liar," I said as we entered the RV.

"I wasn't lying," he complained.

"I'm sorry, what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That I should learn how to lie," he stared at me,

"Good," I said as I ran my hand down his arm and walked to sit in his couch.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" I asked as I took off my boots.

"Well, what did Andre told you?"

"Beck, he told me everything," I looked at his big, brown, shiny eyes.

"What is everything, Jade? Tell me!"

"Easy, boy. Watch your tone," I glared at him. Look, I'm pissed at Andre and I understand that this whole thing isn't easy for Beck, but that doesn't means that he can yell at me.

"Sorry," he bit his lip and looked down.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Really? I'm about to comfort him? This is what love does! I really can't believe it!

I stood from his couch and walked towards him. I took his face in my hands and made him meet my gaze.

"Beck, it's okay. I know this is hard for you. Come on, sit with me. I'll tell you everything Andre told me, and if he didn't mentioned everything, then you'll do it," I said as he nodded.

"Well, when I got out of the class, I went to my locker and Andre was coming out of his Ballet class. So, we talked nonsense for like two minutes and then I demanded him to tell me why were you guys fighting. We went to the classroom were you and I had kissed earlier so we could talk-"

"You what? You were alone in a classroom? With him? Jade!" Beck freaked out a little. I won't mention it, but he looks kinda sexy when he's jealous.

"Beck, I didn't know how he felt about me, so shush! Anyway, we entered the classroom and we told me how he had a crush on me on sixth grade and that when we were in eight grade, he saw how our relationship was working, so he wanted to tell me how he felt about me, so one day, he came to school decided that he would tell me, but that was when we announced that we were dating, so he didn't told me. And that he know has a crush on Tori, but he can't do anything because he still wonders how it would feel if we kissed, hold hands, and say 'I love you'."

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe it!" Beck whispered more to himself than to me.

"Babe," I took his hand.

"What did you told him?"

"Nothing, I couldn't believe it either, so I just said that he needed to give us time to grasp it. He told me that he didn't loved me like that anymore, so…"

"What difference does it makes?"

"That he won't be trying to steal me away from you," I looked into his eyes and he leaned to kiss me.

"It can be that way, but…I thought about all the times that he had looked at you, and I see it! He looks at you in a way that is disrespectful for both of us! For you because you're a young woman, and for me because I'm your boyfriend. Jade…I…"

"Listen, Beck. What if…if… I don't know, kiss him? That way he can move on with Tori and leave us alone," I said, almost puking from thinking about kissing Andre. He's a good friend, but come on! I love Beck! How I'm I supposed to like kissing other guys? I'm not a slut like Tori!

"You what? You want to kiss him?" Beck asked in very high voice as he stood up. Oh, this is bad!

"No, I just think it'll be better that way, so-"

"What? Maybe the fight we had was for nothing. I fought with him because I don't want him near you, but here you are saying that you'll kiss him! Do you feel something for him, Jade? Do you have feelings for him? Is that why you always ask me if I want to break up with you? So I'll say yes and you can go to Andre's hands? You want me to say yes?" Beck was yelling really loud now. I could see how hurt he was, he had tears in his eyes and, to be honest, it broke my heart. Yeah, I know! I'm being cheesy, but this is my boyfriend we're talking about! I couldn't believe Beck was saying this words. I've never seen him this mad before!

I slapped him really hard and he looked at me in disbelief.

"NO! Beck, I… I… I LOVE YOU! I don't want to kiss Andre, but it may help him get over me!" I shouted back.

"What if he likes it?" He whispered.

"Then, he's got major problems," I shrugged.

"I don't like this idea, Jade. I can't imagine you kissing someone else who isn't me! You're MINE! No one else's! No," he shook his head and sat in his couch with his head in his hands.

"Beck, how are you feeling inside? Really. Put away your strong-guy act. Look at me, I left 'harsh Jade' outside, so we could talk honestly, now I need you to do the same," I said as I took his hand once again.

"I can't let you kiss him," he repeated.

"How do you think I felt when you kissed Tori? Do you think I liked it? NO! You almost gave me a heart-attack! I thought that I had lost you," I said as I remembered that day.

"This isn't the same," he looked at me.

"How?"

"That was a stage kiss. It meant nothing."

"So does this one."

"Do you really want to do it?" He asked as a sob escaped his body. God, I repeat, I've never seen Beck so hurt before. I never thought that he was able to be hurt.

"No, I don't, but I guess that's the only escape," I brushed away some tears from his eyes.

"Fine, but I'll be there when it happens, even though if I have to hide."

"Okay."

"I love you," he said, leaning towards me to kiss me once again. But this time, he didn't pulled away. He got on top of me and kissed me fiercely. Whoooaaa… I guess this whole Andre subject is forgotten. His tongue found its way to enter my mouth and one of his hands started grabbing my thigh really hard while the other had my face. I grabbed his hair, but let it go, so I could take his shirt off. When I took his shirt off, we started kissing again, and this make-out scene turned a little hot. I unbuttoned his pants and he took off my shirt. His lips left mines as the moved to my neck, there they stopped for a moment. Beck started kissing my neck and when he arrived to my weak spot, he stayed there for a few minutes.

"Beck," I whispered and I swear that I could feel his smile against my neck. He went back to my lips and then left them again as they moved to my chest. I was wearing only my bra, so he had plenty of space to kiss my chest.

I was grasping his hair the whole time, trying to control the shivers he sent down my whole body. He smiled and kissed my stomach. Whoooaaa… Beck's on fire today!

He stopped kissing me for a like two seconds as he unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. He smiled and his hands moved a little closer to my…my…part(yes, there!) I sighed involuntary and his smiled turned bigger. He brought his lips back to mine and I wrapped my legs around him. He moved his lips and they stopped on my sensitive spot. I was gasping really hard for air. I mean, whoa, this was wow! Beck stopped kissing me and we stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes until I ran my hands down his abs until they grabbed his butt. He smiled and I bit my lip as I started pulling his boxers down.

I've seen Beck naked before, but it still amazed me how beautiful and perfect he was. I felt like I was in one of this vampire comedies when the hungry vampire has sex with his victim before the whole comedy on how he kills her an everything starts. Though this was different in way. Beck and I have never had sex before. The farthest we have come is to third base. And even though sometimes I wonder why we haven't reached HOME, I was feeling kinda scared now. Beck has never really seen me naked. Everything we've done, we've done it in the dark, so he can't see me. But I do have seen him multiple times.

Beck was naked right now and I was wearing only my bra and my underwear (yes, underwear! I hate the word panties). I guess this is it, Jade. You're about to give everything you have to the most important thing in your life, so it's worth it. Right?

He moved his hands to my back so he could take off my bra, but first he looked at me, holding my gaze. I was feeling kinda nervous, I didn't know what to do! I mean, I know how this is done, but when you're in the moment, you kind of freeze. He smiled and I relaxed a little, he gave me the confidence I needed. He unlocked my bra, but didn't took it off. Instead, he went back to my lips.

"Beck," I moaned as he ran his hands down my legs. We changed positions without separating each other, don't ask me how, we just did. Now I was on top of him. My bra slid down my arms and looked at my now exposed breast. I tensed a little before Beck grabbed my attention back to his lips. He managed to take my bra off, so now it was laying on the floor. I traced my tongue down his neck and stopped in some places so I could leave some hickeys. His hands were all around my body and when they reached my underwear, he started taking them down, but I tensed a little and he stopped. Ugh! Jade, what's wrong with you? You're not supposed to feel scared!

"Jade, are you okay," he asked gasping. I kissed him and he smiled. Then I started kissing his neck once again and his chest, his abs, until I got there. I hesitated a little, but, hey, I'm already here, what I'm I waiting for, I've done this before, so I looked at his eyes and he blushed a little. He sat a bit and my hands started doing their job there.

"Jade," he sighed and threw his head back. Once his… part(I won't say the name, you know what it is!) was up enough, it was time for my mouth and tongue to do the job. A blowjob. He took my hair in his hands so I won't be sucking hair, he had it shaved, so he was doing me a major favor there.

It passed about ten minutes and I looked back at him. He smiled and I spit the…white liquid(y'all know what it is and what it is called, so don't ask!) and attacked his lips.

"Beck? Jade?" We heard his Mom knocking on the RV door.

We both froze. I mean, hellooooo! Beck was naked and I was only wearing my underwear! We had to think fast!

**Soooooo? What do you think?**

**I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner, I was having writer's block and then I was really busy… but I updated so… tell me what you think, please.**

**I'm sorry, I know Jade's a little OOC and Beck too, but… I mean, I'm not trying to justify me, but try to be in their places. Jade's though, but when it comes to Beck, she's a wreck. And Beck's cool, but when someone likes your girlfriend/boyfriend and your girlfriend/boyfriend is going to kiss the other person…how would you feel? How would you react? At least that's how I'll react in both of their places… IDK let me know if I'm right, please.**

**Oh, and in the making out part…I have nothing to say about that. I just wrote a kiss and wanted it to go deeper and I ended up writing what you just read, so… sorry if it was too strong or idk, it's the first time I write something like that. I guess it's not that hard to imagine them doing it, since you see how they have their legs intertwined on the episodes and how Avan always has his hands on her thighs so… yeah, you get my point, right? **

**Pleeeeeaaaseee, this is a kind of chapter I've never written before and I'm having amazing reviews and I don't want to mess things up, so tell me if you liked it and if you didn't then tell me what you didn't liked, k? **

**Thanks! Xoxo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**EpicNerd: Hey, love… : ( Thank you so much, hun! Oh, and btw I guess the CD with the pictures will be arriving on Friday : )**

**BTRFAN105: Hey, thanks! I read your fic and I'm sorry I didn't reviewed earlier : P Much love back to you : D**

**Jadelyn: You really think so? Thanks! **

**Yogabbagabba18: Thanks you! : )**

**Lilly: Thank you!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: it's okay, don't worry : ) hahaha… I'm glad you liked that LOL. GAYAHBESTLINEEVER! I placed that Jandre part here, tell me if you liked it : s Yes! Bade! Thank you so so so soooo much! Yeah, I reviewed! I love your multi-chap, you should update soon : ) I love your stories : )**

**secretparamour : Thank you! Hehe… **

**Black-Love-With-M.M: hehehe… I was nervous when posting the chapter… I guess you could tell :p Thank you! See you on twitter!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Gracias! Si, yo tambien jajaja y si creo mucha gente reaccionaria asi… : ) Besos a tu unicornio : )**

**JadeplusBeck: Thank you! Yeah, I felt weird while writing them, so I changed them : s. Thank you! I'll try on not make him overreact : ) Tell me what you think of him in this : )**

**666LuvJayC: Thank you, sis! Kk… I'll PM you tonight : )**

**ImAMarzipanHeartedGirl: Hey! Thank you so much! Yeah, I have some other episodes planned. Wow! Germany! Hallo! : D Thank you… Much love : )**

**Disclaimer: Someday**

Beck's POV

"Shit, Beck, what do we do now?" Jade hissed.

"Um…" I honestly had no idea on what to do.

"Beck?" We both glanced at the door as my mother kept calling.

I looked at Jade's scared face. She then smiled and I relaxed; that smile meant she had a plan.

"Okay, I'll pretend to be asleep and you'll pretend to be showering. Do you think you can improve the rest, or do I need to tell you your lines?" She said as she glanced back at the door.

"No, I can improve, lets see if Sikowits' classes help," I tried to make a joke, but failed…Jade just glared at me.

She sighed and started to get off of me, covering her breast. I should NOT ask her why or I could end up missing my eyes. I had managed to save them last time when she entered my bathroom, so why risk them?

She took her bra, which was lying on the floor and I took my shirt and cleaned my male part before I got up to my bathroom with the rest of my clothes and grabbed a towel. When I got out of the bathroom, I went directly to my closet and threw Jade a shirt and a pair of boxers for her to put them on. She already had a blanket in her hands and our books were already open on the floor.

"Coming!" I yelled to my mother who was still pounding at the door.

"Why did you took so long to open the door?" She said as she looked at me…wow! That was something that Jade would do. "And why are you only wearing a towel around your waist?"

"I'm sorry, Jade and I were studying and I was doing an essay and when I looked up, Jade was asleep, so I took the chance to go and take a bath," I shrugged.

"That explains it. I hope it's not a lie," God, my Mom was good! Wait, I can't show weakness.

"No, Mom,it's not a lie. What did you wanted?" I asked, allowing her to come in.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I had a feeling that I must come and check on you," my heart skipped a few beats when she said those last words.

"Mom, you should really stop reading those motherly books, they're making you paranoid," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Wow, she sleeps so peacefully!" She smiled, looking at Jade 'sleeping'. I couldn't help it, so I smiled too.

"Okay, I'll leave, go take a bath," my Mom stood up and left.

"I can't believe she thinks I sleep peacefully! I was having a nightmare! I was picturing birds, happy birds, singing and flying in a clearing. It was horrible!" Jade glared at the door.

I smiled, this is Jade, MY crazy,amazing,one-of-a-kind GIRLFRIEND. "I'll go take a bath," I went to my closet to get my pajamas (Yes! I still use pajamas!) and went to take a shower.

I can't believe what would have happened if my Mom hadn't interrupted us. I was so mad and then that anger turned into a hunger for Jade. I can't explain it because I can't even understand it! I don't know what I was thinking! I kissed her,then I couldn't stop kissing her! I wanted more! I knew I should stop, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I only knew one thing: I wanted her. I could she how I sent shivers across her body every time I touched her, and for some strange reason it made me want her even more. Every time she whispered my name I could feel myself getting more anxious for her.

I was trying to be as gentle as possible. I could see the fear in her eyes. I was waiting for her to stop me, but she was allowing me to continue. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't! My mind was telling me to stop, reminding me of all the times that I've told Jade that I wanted to wait until she was legally mine, until we were married, I've always wanted her to keep her virginity, not for my sake, but for her. There's nothing more beautiful than a woman keeping her virginity until she's married. That's the most precious gift a woman can give, at least it is for me. Jade's virginity means the world for me. I want her to keep it until its time for her to give it up. But there was another part of me that didn't let me stop! A part that clouded all my mind. I wasn't thinking anymore! I only knew that I loved her and that I wanted her.

She was scared, I could tell even though she was trying to put a good show. What the hammers was I thinking? Beck, couldn't you tell that she isn't ready, and that neither are you even though you were in the moment? She had complained a billion times on why you always wanted to wait, and you always told her why, and even though she always rolled her eyes at you or attacked you…or both… she always thanked you at the end.

But she's soooooo… beautiful! You've never seen her completely like Eva, and today you didn't stared at her exposed chest because you could see her blushing, so you could only stare at her deep, blue eyes, but you can tell that she's the most beautiful thing ever…

Jade's POV

Beck was showering and I couldn't help but think of what could've happened if Beck's mom hadn't showed up.

I almost gave Beck my virginity… I was already his, but my virginity was something that he has never wanted to take away from me. He always said that he will take it when we legally belong to each other (yeah, cheesy, but that's Beck. He can be cool sometimes, but he can be way too cheesy too)

I can't believe I was so scared! I felt like an…an…idiot! I DID was scared, but every time that Beck held my gaze, I felt okay. I don't regret what we did today, but I really am glad that he didn't took my virginity away.

"Hey, what are you thing? You look very concentrate," Beck interrupted my train of thought.

"What have I told you about questioning me?" I glared at him.

"That I'm not your mother," he smiled and came to sit by my side, placing his hand around me as I leaned towards him and rested my head in his shoulder.

"Talking about mothers, I'm impressed that your Mom didn't noticed your bruises," I said as I pulled his shirt up to see his bruises. They weren't that big, but he had a big, black one on his left side.

"I was covering them with my arms," he shrugged.

"Do they still hurt?" I poked him in the big one.

"Ah, yeah, a little," he kissed my hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was confused now.

"For what almost happened today."

"Do you regret it?" I whispered. It was taking all that I had not to slap him again. I hate how I'm always so controlled around him! I hope he doesn't regrets what happened… I let him take off my bra, so he must've seen my breast, he touched my thing even though his fingers didn't do anything there, but he almost took off my underwear. He started taking it off, but then stopped! I had a few freaking orgasms (yeah, I said it 'cause I'm just like that!) for crying out loud, I did him a blowjob and now he regrets it?

"To be honest… yes," that was it.

"What?"

"Jade, I liked it, I really do, but we went too far and I couldn't have forgiven myself if… if…-"

"Idiot, it didn't happened!"

"Why? Why did you slapped me again?"

"Because, you're an idiot! It's done, Beck. And we have done this kind of thing before, just not with that intensity, but you get the point."

"We shouldn't talk anymore about this, right?" He smiled at me.

"NO!"

"Just for the record, I lied when I said that I regretted it," he smiled again and kissed me.

"Dumbass!" I kicked him.

"When are you going to…you know… with Andre?" He sighed and looked down.

"I think that the sooner, the best," I looked at his eyes and I could see pain in them.

"Okay," he sighed and threw his head back.

"Beck, I-"

"Are you sure you're gonna do it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am," it was a total lie, but Beck was like Cat sometimes, so he didn't saw my lie.

"Then lets call Andre," I could see his eyes srating to get red and his muscles tense.

"Now?" Please say no, please say no!

"Yes, the sooner, the best."

"Okay," I watched as he dialed Andre's number.

Beck's POV

My heart was breaking in tiny pieces every second that passed. I didn't wanted Jade to kiss Andre, but she was right…that was the only way. I could just hope for both of them to hate the kiss and for me to be upset at Andre for a few days for kissing Jade and then be friends again. I really miss my friend, even though I want to slap him right now.

"Beck?"

"Hey, Andre. Come over, your 'what if…' feeling is about to go away," I said trying to be strong. Jade placed her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. You have five minutes to get here," I said and hung up.

"You don't have to watch," Jade said. I could see that she was in her soft side. It's really hard to see Jade like that.

"I love you," I kissed her.

"Me too," she smiled.

"Beck?" Andre was at my door. He was fast!

"Come on in," I glared at him and he looked a bit scared.

"Andre," Jade said and I saw how Andre's eyes widened as he saw Jade in my clothes.

"Hey, Jade," Andre sounded confused.

"Lets get this over with," Jade said, looking at me.

"Are you sure about this, man?" Andre asked me.

"No," I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he wanted to kiss her.

"Then why-?"

"Andre, I'm loosing my patience," Andre turned to look at Jade.

He looked at me one more time, but I looked down.

"In front of Beck?"

"Pretend that he isn't here," Jade glared.

Andre sighed and I could tell that it was just a matter of seconds before they kiss. My legs were trembling so much that it was hard for me to stay up. I looked at how Andre walked closer to Jade, I saw how he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, just like I do. I saw how Jade placed her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes.

Andre's POV

God, I have to be dreaming! Beck called me to go to his RV and I thought that we were gonna talk, but NO, I'm going to kiss Jade! I could tell that Beck didn't liked this idea, but he was the one to call. Right now I have Jade in my arms, just like I've always wanted. She fits very good…does she fits perfectly in my arms? I don't know. Beck is right behind me, but I'm pretending he is not. So… Anyway, Jade is a very thin girl! She doesn't look so thin in her clothes, but she is very thin. She has her arms around my neck, like she have done multiple times when we hug like friends. Now I'm looking at her big, blue eyes. Man, I can see why Beck love her eyes so much! They're beautiful, they're like a big ocean. I don't know where this thing for kissing her came…I forgot that Beck was behind me, I wasn't going to kiss her because I didn't wanted to kiss my best friend's girlfriend, but I forgot who she was for a second and my lips crashed hers.

I kissed her gently and then I forced my tongue into her mouth. Her lips are soft, really comfy. And they taste like coffee…odd. I pulled her even more deeper into the kiss. I pulled her closer to me even though we were already pretty close. Wow, Jade's kisses are…wow! Now I know why Beck's always kissing her. I was liking this kiss until I felt a sharp pain in my tongue and pulled away.

"Ow, Jade! Why did you do that?" I said, unable to move my tongue and feeling a sharp pain.

Jade's POV

I could see the pain in Beck's eyes as Andre wrapped his arms around me. I hope this dude can finally move on to Tori! I'm talking about Andre, not Beck! Girls, stay away from my Beck! So, anyway… I wrapped my hands around Andre's neck and looked at his eyes, waiting for him to finally kiss me so he can go to Tori's arm and leave me alone. He looked at my eyes for a few seconds and then, out of nowhere, he started kissing me. Gah! His lips were hard, I didn't liked it! He was trying to be gentle, I could tell, but he wasn't being gentle. I didn't wanted to open my mouth, but he somehow forced his big, fat tongue into my mouth. I was about to puke. I opened my eyes and his eyes were closed, then I looked at Beck who looked like might pass out at any moment. I was about to finally break the kiss when Andre deepened it. He took me by surprise, I looked back at Beck and he was as white as a cloud, I never thought that Beck could be that white. Andre's lips got even more harder and he was pulling me closer to him, but he was actually hurting me. This guy needs classes! Beck has never hurt me while we kiss! This Andre guy is crushing me! I want this kiss to stop now!

"Ow, Jade! Why did you do that?" Andre said as he pulled away. Beck was gaining a little color back as he stared at us.

"Dude, you were taking to long! We were gonnna make out, not _make out!_" I said as I watched in annoyance at Andre. Poor Andre, I bet his tongue was bleeding… a lot.

"Yeah, but wouldn't 'Andre, it's over' worked?" He yelled at me.

"NO! This was faster! And don't yell at me, I'm doing you a big favor here!" I said.

"Sorry, thanks," he said as he winced in pain. Well, he deserved it, first he punches my boyfriend, and now he kisses me. I know I was the one with the idea, but I hoped that he would say no.

"So did you hated it? Is your 'what if…' feeling away?" I looked at him in annoyance.

"I…liked it," he whispered as he looked down. WHAT? HE LIKED IT? Great! Just what I needed! I saw how Beck clenched his fists and took deep breaths. This obviously was too much for him.

"But?" I raised my eyebrow.

"But didn't loved it."

"That's my Andre over there. Now go with your Vega thing and don't speak of it with anyone," I tried to be polite, but I obviously wanted him to go.

"Did you liked it?" Andre asked and I glared at him. "Uh, I'd better leave now. Beck?" He looked at Beck.

Beck's POV

"Yes?" I looked at Andre, who was standing in front of me.

"Are we good?" What? He just kissed my girlfriend and he's asking me if we're good?

"Go to your house, think about the kiss, then tell me how you feel about Jade, and then we can figure out if we're good, 'kay?" I said. I was quite impressed of myself. I spoke to him in a calm way.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomo-"

"God! Andre, just leave!" Jade shouted at Andre and I had to hide a chuckle.

"Bye," Andre said and left.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I felt Jade's arms around me and she kissed my cheek.

"How are you?" She asked. I wanted to kiss her, but the image of her and Andre kissing was still clear in my head. "I'll go wash my mouth," she said as she went to my bathroom.

I sat in my bed. I still couldn't think of anything, I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Beck?" I looked up to see how Jade sat by me. I threw my arm around her and I felt a little better.

"Hey," I whispered.

"How are you, Beck? You haven't answered," she glared at me.

"I'm okay. And you?"

"Ugh! It was the worst kiss ever!" She said as she placed her hand on my chest.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked her, trying to be cool with what just happened, but I was really curious.

"Yeah. The way he placed his hands around me felt wrong, and then, when I placed my hands around his neck, it felt wrong too. And when I looked at his eyes, I just wanted to run away," she stopped there. She didn't wanted to describe the kiss, but that was what I really wanted to know.

"Tell me everything, Jade," I looked at her and pulled her closer to me.

"Why? It'll just hurt you in a way. It's better if we just forget about it," she sighed.

"Thanks for worrying, but I really want to know. Please, Jade," she looked at my eyes for a few seconds and kissed me.

"When his lips met mine, I felt as if my lips were being squished by cement. His lips are waaaayy to hard for my taste. Then his big, fat tongue. I never thought that someone could have a tongue like that, it just felt wrong. I couldn't wait until it was over. I didn't wanted him to put his tongue in my mouth, but he forced it, so when he started deepening the kiss, I bit him," she smiled triumphantly at the end.

"Good!" I kissed her.

"Now you tell me how you felt," she poke my stomach.

"I hated every second of it."

"Oh, I could tell. I'm sorry it had to happen. I thought you were gonna pass out," she joked at the end, but I could see that she was serious.

"Oh, trust me, I felt like fainting in multiple occasions," I told her.

"Don't worry, it's over now."

"He haven't told me how he feels."

"He didn't loved it," she said.

"He probably said that because he knew that you may kill him if he said he loved it," I smiled at her.

"Eh, probably."

"You're staying over tonight, right?" I asked her though I really wished she would say yes.

"Yes, I will," she said as she stood up and went to the fridge.

**Okay, so I don't know… I didn't liked this that much, but it's already written, so… tell me what you thought of it please. : )**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Hey! Gracias! De verdad? Leon and Ariana? Felicidades! A mi tampoco me gusto el beso de Jade y Andre, pero lo escribi para poder salir de eso y dejar a Jandre atras… jajaja! Muchas gracias!**

**yogabbagabba18: Aw, thank you sooo much!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: Thank you sooooo muuucchhh! Kk, see you on twitter ; )**

**Jadelyn: Thank you! : )**

**Secretparamour: You're whaaatt? Creating a loathing for Andre? Haha! What do you exactly mean? Hehe… Thank you so much! : ) Oh, and, by the way, if there's something that you would like to happen in this story, feel free to tell me… I'll do everything that is in my power to write it : ) (That's for all my other wonderful reviewers too)**

**666LuvJayC: Haha… Thank you, sis! I PM'ed you! : ) ily!**

**EpicNerd: Aw, thank you, hun! You're so sweet! And I'm sorry last chapter was so long! I wrote it and then wanted to change it, but it turned out too short, so I added a bit and it turned out too long haha! And yeah, I described Andre's tongue like that because of Survival of the Hottest or Stuck in an RV… That episode has different names…anyway, when they're drinking from the water's tap. : P And yeah, Beck wanted to rip Andre's neck off when he was white haha… Thanks love! **

**Omgitsbade: Hey! Thanks! And yeah, I HATED the Andre/Jade stuff too (yuck) But it was already something you could see coming so… Anyway, I wrote it and I HOPE to be done with the Jandre stuff. And yeah, I don't think that Jade would give so easily too, but you'll see why she did in this chapter. And yeah, don't worry, I don't think that Beck will be cool with it…or forgive Andre that easily…I bet he will start being more protective of Jade…Thank you!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: Hey! Thank you! : ) YEAHHHBADEFOREVER! Hehehe… I find that squeaky voice so funny! Thank you so much!**

**JadeplusBeck: Hehe… thank you! Yeah, it's like peaceluvvictorious said 'Jade stayed loyal to Beck' : ) Thanks for reviewing : )**

**ImAMarzipanHeartedGirl: Thank you so much! Well, to be honest…I don't really know which episode is my favorite…As long as they have lots of Bade…I'm perfect! Obviously…those that make my Top Ten I guess they are: Stage Fighting: Because of how Beck worries about Jade. Jade Dumps Beck: Because of how she suffered for him… that just let us know how much he means for her and when she asked him if he loved her again and he said that he never stopped…If I continue, I'll never stop writing, but yeah basically I don't have a favorite episode, I just love the Bade moments that's the only thing I like from Victorious…the rest id good, but I always watch it because of the Bade moments. And you? What's your favorite episode?**

**Disclaimer: Dan keeps saying NO!**

Beck's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched how she looked very concentrated on finding something in the fridge.

"Where's the ice-pad I gave you yesterday?"

"Umm… I don't know, maybe Consuela took it. Why? Is something hurting you?" I stood up and placed my hands around her.

"No, I want it for your bruises," she said, but didn't let go of my embrace.

"Hey, guys, dinner is ready," my Mom interrupted us.

"Oh, thanks, Mom. We'll be right there," I smiled and she left.

"I'll go take a shower," she said and went to grab some of my clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

I went to rest in my bed. Wow! Today has been a loooong day. I still can't believe that Jade kissed Andre. I was hoping he would say no. I know that she hoped that he would've said so too, she is Jade, and, come on, no one gets their way when Jade's involve. Ah, but stop thinking about Andre, Beck, or you'll end up hating him. He's not your favorite person right now, but you don't want to hate him…right?

Jade's POV

Ugh! Why did I agreed on kissing Andre? I should've known better that he was going to accept the kiss! I just wanted to show Beck how much I loved him that I was willing to kiss a guy I didn't loved like a boyfriend just so he could leave us alone. Jade, it was a biiiig moment of weakness. Now Andre will think that you're not as impossible as you seem to be. But… I did if for Beck. If it was for anyone else, I just would've sent him to hell, but I don't know what's wrong with me that when things come up to Beck, I am the weakest person alive. Damn Beck! See what you did when you make me love you? You're going to have serious problems, Beck.

When I got off the shower, I dressed in Beck's clothes and went to get him so we could go eat.

"Beck!" I yelled.

"What?" He seemed concerned.

"I'm starving, dude, lets go eat!" I said as I went to open the door and go to the house.

As I was walking towards the house, Beck took my hand and span me around and pulled me into a big hug. Beck should be thankful that I love him because if I didn't, he would be dead or in a hospital for touching me.

He ran his fingers through my faced and I placed my hands around his waist. We looked at each other's eyes for a few minutes before his lips met mines. He gave me a gentle kiss. His lips brushed mine with so much delicacy, as if I were going to break if he forced them. Then his tongue perfectly entered mi mouth and explored it. He then left my lips and kissed my forehead before he hugged me again.

"I love you," he sighed and let me go and kept walking, as if nothing had happened. Oh, Beck, you're going to pay for that! You love making me melt in your arms and then leave like that! And then you say that I'm the one imagining things! Grr…

Andre's POV

As soon as I heard the RV's door lock behind me, I couldn't help but smile. I just kissed Jade.

I got into my mother's car and started driving to my house.

I. JUST. KISSED. JADE!

Her lips were really soft, I could barely feel them; they tasted like coffee. I'm not very fond of coffee, but I have to admit that that taste in her mouth was…wow! Who would've thought that I'd love the taste of coffee? That taste made them even more interesting.

Her tongue didn't played the way I would've liked it to play, but once my tongue entered her mouth, I started a battle with hers and I kinda liked it. It was like playing hide and seek.

I guess that now I know why Beck likes kissing Jade. If we kissed like this, imagine how she kisses him! WOOOO!

Man, now I'm way more confused that I was before! The kiss that Jade and I shared was amazing! I liked it, I enjoyed it, I would've loved if it had lasted more time, but what I don't know is if I loved it.

Anyway, if I did loved it…what difference would that make?

Jade loves Beck and not me! And besides, even though Beck and I are not on good terms right now, I still consider him as my brother, and I would never take Jade away from him.

I can see-man, I guess everyone can see it- that Jade means everything to Beck even though he doesn't shows it that much. He acts that cool and laid back because he doesn't wants to seem paranoid. He treasures Jade with all he has! I can't take his life away, but what about me? Is this a signal telling me that I don't love Jade?

When I talk to Jade I don't have the same butterflies that I have when I talk to Tori. With Tori the butterflies are much more intense, but can butterflies tell if you love someone?

When Beck told me to stay away from Jade, my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, I can't live without Jade, her way of being, so rude but yet so amazing…But I would feel like that for any friend that I care about…right?

Jade is beautiful, there's no doubt. Her pale skin fits perfectly with her blue eyes. The way her hair moves and her color streaks… Her dark make-up makes her eyes bigger, her piercing gives her that mean look that makes her more attractive. Her dark clothes makes you that there's a big mystery behind her and you want to find out what it is. Her tattoo… Her attitude and laugh and taste are…well…Jade.

But then there's Tori.

I once asked Beck if he thought that Tori was prettier than Jade and he obviously answered that for him Jade was the one and only, the most beautiful girl alive, but that's because he loves her…right? But to be honest, I have to disagree a little. Yeah, Jade's gorgeous! But Tori is… like a Greek-goddess. Her tan skin is perfect, her brown hair is perfect, her brown eyes are perfect, her cheekbones are perfect, her slender body is perfect… Everything about her is perfect!

There's your answer, idiot! You, Andre Harris, are IN LOVE with TORI VEGA.

You like Jade as a friend…even though you had feelings for her one day, but that's over! You love her, but you're NOT IN LOVE with her.

Yes! I'll have my friend Beck back! I hope he forgives me and my little confusion. I really miss my best friend…and we have that project for Monday…I hope he remembers it.

Whoa! I'm already in my room! I guess I was way too involved in my thoughts that I didn't noticed my way home.

_To: Tori : )_

_Hey, Tor! Whatcha' doing?_

I decided to text her…I really started to wonder what she does on her spare time besides fight with Trina.

_From: Tori : )_

_Oh, hey, Andre! Not much, I'm watching iCarly before I go to bed._

I glanced at the clock and it was ten thirty already.

_To: Tori : )_

_Oh, well…I was just wonder how were you?_

_From: Tori : )_

_Good! You?_

_To: Tori : )_

_Eh, today wasn't the easiest day of my life, but it turned out not being so bad_

_From: Tori : )_

_Wanna talk about it?_

_To: Tori : )_

_Not really. It's a long and complicated story_

_From: Tori : )_

_Oh, okay…Just never forget that I'll always be here whether you need it or not : D_

_To: Tori : )_

_Thank you…I really appreciate your words._

_From: Tori : )_

_You're welcome, my friendoooo… _

**Kk…Tell me if you liked it or not…please?**

**I don't know what to say… Uhh…review? Please? : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aloha!**

**EpicNerd: Thank you, sweetie! **

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Hey, Muchas gracias! **

**ImAMarzipanHeartedGirl: aw, thank you so much! Yeah! I love the end of Jade Dumps Beck! And that part in WiFi in the Sky was so cute! Yeah, I love Cat too, but the main reason I watch the show is for the Bade moments! Yes, I watched iPartyWithVictorious, but to be honest, it wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting more Bade moments and maybe even a kiss. But I hated how everything was about Tori and Carly. I mean, I know they were starring, but the world is rolling around other people too. Idk, that's what I thought of it. And you? Oh, and yeah, I don't have anything against Tori, but everything works for her! That doesn't happen in real life!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: Seriously? That's awesome! Oh, and thanks! Hehe.. Yeah! Andre finally realized that he likes Tori! And Idk how many more chaps… Maybe in a few more chapter I can tell you an aprox of how much chapters left : )**

**Omgitsbade: I know right? Jade is prettier! And there should definitely be more Bade moments! Thank you!**

**Megan: Thank you so much!**

**KittyKatTitan: OMG Thank you so much! You're so sweet! Xoxo**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: hehehe… Thanks! Haha… ;P**

**secretparamour: Oh, uf! Haha… Thanks! Yeah, he is, but that's over! No more Jandre!**

**JadeplusBeck: What? Seriously? Hahaha… sorry for causing you a nightmare! Haha Thank you!**

**Blah blah blah: Thank you, and yeah, I know… I'm sorry for that, but I just had to write it so I would be done with the Jandre stuff… But I hope you like the following chapters : ) **

**KK! **

**SHOTOUT TO OMGITSBADE FROM CALLIESCISSORLUVJOGIA!**

**She is a very sweet girl who loves your name!**

**Disclaimer: NO! End of story!**

Beck's POV

So when we finished eating with my Mom and my Dad, we headed to my RV. God! I was dead tired!

"Mom, I'll stay at Beck's tonight," I heard Jade talking to her Mom. She wouldn't be so happy about Jade spending the night at her boyfriend's house, but it's okay, she won't hate it as much as her father will.

"Mom, tell Dad to stop freaking out, it's not like I'm going to make babies tonight!" She shouted. I can't believe that I just blushed. Well, maybe it was for what had happened earlier today, thanks God Jade didn't saw me blushing, or she'll probably call me a girly-boy.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!"

She rolled her eyes and continued her way to the RV.

I'm sorry, I have to say it, besides, it's not like I'm not a boy, and she's my girlfriend, so I can think this kind of things, but no one else can! ONLY ME! Wow, I sounded just like Jade. Anyway, whoooo! Jade. Is. Hot! Look at the way her hips move when she walks. And how her hair moves in every direction-

"Beck! I'm tired. And I want you to massage my toes before going to sleep, so walk faster, Mr." She said a she turned to look at me.

I couldn't help, so I just smiled. Most guys would've dumped Jade a looong time ago, but not me. I actually find her way of being attractive and amazing. Okay, I just sounded like Cat. Eh, I guess I should stop thinking and hurry to massage Jade's toes or else she'll throw a rock at me or lock me out of the RV.

Jade's POV

Ha! I love to see Beck so stressed out.

I laid in his bed and glared at him as he entered.

"Why? Why do you walk so slowly? You're not a turtle," I said.

"Well, you walk fast-"

"Stop blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming you!"

"Yes, you are! 'Cause everything is my fault!" As soon as I said that, I knew that I had taken it too far. Oh, well.

"Jade, relax. Let's just have a nice time, okay?" He said, I could see hurt back in his eyes.

"Yeah, massage my toe!" I said as I showed him my toes and he smiled.

"Na', I've got a better idea," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's better than having to massage my toes?"

He turned off the lights. "This," he said as he kissed me for like the billionth time today. He was now on top of me as we kissed, but then he just hugged me tightly. "Good night, love," and with that, he felt asleep. Yeah! Just like that!

I waited until he was really sleep and went to his little fridge and took a gallon of icy-water.

"You, Beck, are going to massage my toes," I murmured as I threw the gallon of icy-water on his head.

"What the-Gah! Jade!" Beck glared at me, his face all wet and his hair was a mess.

"I said that I wanted you to massage my toes! But you just kissed me and went to sleep!"

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Jade, it's twelve o'clock and we have school tomorrow."

"So? I want you to massage my toes, but before you should change the cover of the bed, you know 'cause it's wet," I smiled and he shook his head before going to change them.

I went to sit in his couch and watched him. I could've helped him, but I was starring at his beautiful abs and at his perfect butt.

"Bring a blanket, I'm cold," I smiled and he went to get me a blanket. Oh, you gotta love Beck. (No, you don't!)

"Give me your feet," he looked at me.

I kissed him hard in the lips and curled up beside him. "I don't want you to massage my feet anymore," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his chest, counting his heart beats.

Beck's POV

I can't believe it. First, she pours icy-water in my head, wetting my bed! Then, I change the covers of my bed, and I'm ready to massage her toes and she falls asleep! Now it's seven o'clock in the morning and my back hurts from sitting in this couch all night long while she sleeps by my side. Obviously, I don't have any problem with it, aside of the pain I have in my back and neck.

"Jade…Jadey."

"Don't you ever call me Jadey again!" She stood up and went to the bathroom. Hmm… She woke up pretty fast. I guess I'll start calling her Jadey more often. I love to see Jade mad. I don't like when we fight, but I mean, it's not like I cheated on her. Once she was out of the bathroom, I went to get ready for school.

Tori's POV

Okay, Tori, today is the big day! You'll do The Bird Scene right! Oh, yes! And everyone will be amazed with your scene! Ha!

"Trinaaaaaaaaaa! Hurry up! Or we're gonna be late!" I screamed at Trina, who was still on her room, probably putting more lip gloss on.

"Coming! Oh, Tori, we'll stop in Jet Café to buy some coffee and donuts, 'kay?" She said as she came downstairs and headed to the door.

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Tori, have a nice day!" My mom called from the kitchen counter and I left the house.

The ride to school was a mess! Well, I'm riding with Trina, what can you expect? She almost killed the woman on the counter of Jet Café because the donuts that she wanted weren't ready yet. I had to apologize for her, thanks!

Beck's POV

So the ride to school wasn't exactly a peaceful one. I think Jade is on PMS. She was crankier than usual and when I tried to calm her, she would just throw whatever she found at me. Yeah, that is Jade!

"Beck, I want coffee," she said as soon as we were walking to the school.

I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Then lets go get it," I said as I started pulling her with me.

"No! I don't want to walk. I'll go to my locker, meet me there in five minutes with a coffee in hands," she said and left.

Great!

"Two sugars!" She turned and shouted.

I nodded and she gave me that little smile that meant the world to me.

"Hey, Beck!"

No,no,no,no,noooo! Why? What could Robbie possibly want?

"What's up, Rob?" I asked, walking towards the Grub Truck.

"Eh, nothing, really."

"Weird," Rex added.

"Yo, Festus!" I called.

"Oh, hey, Beck! One vanilla-latte with two sugars?"

"You know her," I chuckled.

"Here, I already had it ready. I know Jade hates waiting," Festus said as I handed him the cash.

"So, Beck, do you think that Cat likes somebody?" Robbie kept stalking me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Because-"

"He's a coward!" Rex joked and I had to laugh.

"I'm not!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, guys. I have to give Jade this coffee," and I can't wait to get away from you. Don't get me wrong, Robbie's a good kid, but he's annoying.

"Why did you took so long?" Jade glared at me.

I kissed her softly and the fight that Jade would say that was not a fight, but was a fight, was forgotten.

Jade's POV

Improv was mi second class and I was already in the classroom, waiting for Beck to arrive.

I saw the door open and it was Beck. He went to talk to Tori! Oh, Beck!

"So, you ready?" He asked her, 'trying to be friendly', but I'm not blind! I saw how her eyes lit up a little.

"Oh, I'm way past ready," she started saying and I walked towards them and placed my arm around Beck's shoulders. "If Sikowitz wants The Bird Scene, I'm gonna give him The Bird Scene.I got props, I got a background, and I even got him two large coconuts," she babbled as she showed two coconuts.

Beck looked at them. "Those are good ones," and left to sit on a chair.

"What's the deal with Sikowitz and coconuts?" Robbie, who was by my side, asked.

"He says the milk gives him visions," I held my hands up and went to sit by Beck's side.

He pulled my chin up and kissed me quick on the lips before putting his hand around me. I leaned against him, and took his hand that was around my waist. He quickly started massaging my fingers.

The bell rang and everyone sat on their chairs.

"Okay, k-haaa," Sikowitz tried to enter the classroom, but he almost fell to the floor.

"Ugh, what's why his entrances?" I hissed and Beck just chuckled.

"We have much to do today, but first Tori! The Bird Scene."

Ugh, as if my life wasn't hard enough! I now have to watch this amateur wanna-be perform! She'll fail again! She is a very insecure person. To be an actor, you have to be confident in what you do!

"I'm bored, can we go jump in front of a bus? It'll be funnier than to watch this," I looked at Beck.

"No, babe. Try to relax, okay? I'm here. I love you," he kissed my forehead, and I relaxed.

"I…love you too," I glared at him and he squeezed my fingers.

**Sooo… I'm very sorry for this chapter. I've been having writer's block and the only way to get out of it is writing, so I wrote this… I promise that the next chapter will be good! **

**Please… review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey!**

**EpicNerd: Thanks, hun! Idk, I didn't liked it that much at first ;P Well, in this chapter, there's an intro to what will happen with Andre and the situation : ) Thank you SOOOO much! **

**Peaceluvvictorious: OMG! You really think so? Thank you so much! You're awesome!**

**666LuvJayC: I'll make sure you give you one in this chapter! Thanks! Haha… I talked to Jade and she said that she will find you!**

**Omgitsbade: Thank you so much! Yeah, it is hard to write Jandre. When I was writing it, I wasn't thinking about Jandre, I was thinking on mushy Bade ;P And yeah, Bade is my favorite! My second-favorite I think it's Cabbie. What's yours?**

**secretparamour: Thank you so much for your support!**

**KittyKatTitan: Really? Wow! Thank you SO much!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Gracias jaja! Si, pienso que eso es algo que Jade haria! Jaja! Muchas gracias!**

**Blured lines: Thank you!**

**Lola: Thanks! Here it is : )**

**Serene Cullen: Thank you! Yeah, I checked it. Thanks for the warning! Hehe… Thanks! I think they'll be more to come. Hahaha… I laugh so hard with your reviews about Tori! Love them! And yeah, next chapter will be a conversation between Andre and Beck. (SPOILER) **

**SHOOTOUT TO 666LUVJAYC! SHE'S AN AMAZING SISTER!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I can't believe how hard getting a 'YES' from Dan is!**

Jade's POV

"I'm ready! And before I begin, I want you to have these large coconuts," Tori stood up and walked towards Sikowitz.

I sighed…of boredom!

"Ah, wonderful! You know? The milk gives me visions," Sikowitz took the coconuts. I rested my head on Beck's shoulder and he rested his head over mine. I'm really comfy, I should sleep a little, but noooo! I'm not gonna miss Vega. Ha! No way!

"I've heard," she replied…yeah! Thanks to me!

"Very good! Everyone pay attention. Tori?" Sikowitz walked to the end of the classroom with his coconuts.

"One sec," she said as she went to pull the backdrop down.

I annoyed me how perfect she was trying to be! I guess Beck could tell that.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, a backdrop!"Sikowitz exclaimed.

"And. I am…ready," she breathed in before putting some glasses on.

"Delightful! Action!"

And there she started the scene. Ugh! I took Beck's hand once again and started playing with on of the rings he had on. Wow! His hands are really soft! Hmm… that's quite impressing for someone who loves working on his car. I took out the ring he had, and he put it on my finger. Then, I looked up and Tori had a fake bird in her hands. I seriously had to roll my eyes. Who brings props to The Bird Scene? Oh, I know, only StupTori! (yeah! Stupid and Tori!)

Beck placed his hand around my shoulders, for I was squishing it. Ha! But he always had a hand around me, and I noticed the meaningful glances that he was shooting toward were Andre was sitting. Hmm… I guess he hasn't 's cool with me! That really shows me that he really cares about me and loves me.

Did Vega just threw the bird through the window?

Me and Beck leaned forward. I did it because I was tired of watching her, but I guess Beck did it so he could pay attention to the end…ugh! But I should admit that I'm proud of Beck…he hasn't left me for her…yet. No, Jade! That will never happen! I looked at our hands that were interlocked and felt sure about it.

"Soooo…was that good?" She looked at Sikowitz.

Beck smiled, and sat back against his chair, pulling me back against him and placing his hand around my waist. Wow, Beck smelled good.

"Exactly what are you asking me?" Oooohh, ho,ho… I didn't knew that Sikowitz was kidding, I would've believed it. I would mean it in his place.

"You know! Did you liked what I did with the scene?" Hahaha… Oh, here comes Tori Vega, failing The Bird Scene….AGAIN! WOOOHOOO!

"Sure," Sikowitz said. Umm… NOOOOT!

"So did I get it right?" She asked. I smiled.

"On, no. You failed. Again," Ha!

"What?Why? I did everything I-"

"Hey! Watch where you throw your props!" One of the janitors threw the fake bird at Tori. Ugh! It missed her! It should've landed in her mouth, and she should've swallowed it. Then…choke and die!

"Okay, Tori. Go! Seat!" Sikowitz said as he stood up and went to the stage.

"Poor Tori. She failed…Again!" I said as she walked by me.

"Jade!" Beck hissed.

"What?" I glared at Beck. How can he defend her?

"You know what," he looked directly at my eyes.

"If you're waiting for me to apologize, I suggest you don't stop breathing and have some food in stock for the rest of your life because I'm not going to apologize," I stared back at his shiny, brown eyes.

He shook his head and I smiled. I always won on our little changes of thoughts.

"Okay! Andre! Jade! Come to the stage!" Sikowitz said. Beck tensed a looooot! He turned white and he shot a glance toward Andre. Wow, if looks could kill, Andre would be three meters above ground. I looked at Andre and he looked worried, but relaxed.

"Do. NOT. Kiss. Him," Beck whispered.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Who does he think he is? I'm the only one that can boss around in this relationship!

"Jade, please," Ha!

I smiled his favorite smile and he kissed me quick before I stood up and joined Andre on the stage.

"Okay, you two are a married couple that lost a coin and are trying to find it. What you guys don't know is that the coin is a magic coin and it talks. The coin can tell what you guys are thinking and feeling. Action!" Sikowitz said.

"Love, I'm home," Andre said, running toward me and taking me in his hands.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. "You lost our last coin! Now how are we supposed to buy food? I haven't forgotten it!"

"Babe, I said I was sorry," he took my hand once again.

"Find the coin!"

RIIIIIINNNGGG!

Beck's POV

Thanks, God!

Jade got off the stage and walked to where I was with our stuffs. I glared at Andre and he just looked at me. Who the hell does he think he is? He kissed my girlfriend yesterday and today he is married to her! Does that gives him the right to call her 'love' or 'babe'? Or take her in his filthy hands?

"I'm hungry," Jade said.

"One time, my brother was hungry and he ate a paper," Cat looked at Jade and then left.

I waited until the classroom was almost empty and I turned Jade around. I looked at her eyes and my lips met hers. He kissed really sweet for like a minute, but then I don't know what happened that I took placed my hands on her back and tried to bring her closer to me even though we were already too close. The classroom was empty by now. Thanks God for that! My tongue entered her mouth and I explored every part of her mouth. Her tongue the battled with mine. I let her rule the kiss for a few seconds. Her tongue entered my mouth and explored every single part of it. Then our tongues started to battle once again and I moved my lips to her neck. I started kissing it, but I didn't left a hickey… she hates having them, but she LOVES leaving them in my neck.

"I love you," I whispered against her ear and kissed her lips one more time before she pulled apart.

"I love you," she repeated. I took her hand and we started walking towards the Asphalt Café.

"Can you take my stuffs to my locker?" She asked when we were in line.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I handed her twenty dollars and went to take our things to the lockers.

I stopped by Jade's first. Then, I saw Tori leaving things on hers. Poor Tori, I should go talk to her. She's having a really hard time with The Bird Scene, and well, her locker isn't the most beautiful thing ever. What's with the pink stripe?

"Whatchu' doin'?" I asked her. She looked angry.

"Angrily throwing books at my locker, can't you tell?" She snapped. Wow! She WAS angry. She just threw the door. I thought it was gonna break.

"Have you figured out how are you going to decorate it yet?" I looked at her locker…and at the pink stripe.

"Yes! Look! I put a stripe on it!"

"I see the stripe," I nodded.

"I don't know what to do?" She pouted.

"Why don't you use something creative…and deep," I shrugged. I really like Tori (AS A FRIEND!) so I wanna help her.

"What did you do for yours?"

"Come on," I said as we walked towards my locker. I stepped in front of it until she was in front of me, then I showed her my fabulous locker.

"Clear?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Transparent," I corrected her. Why does everyone thinks that my locker is clear? IT IS TRANSPARENT! "I've got no secrets and neither does my locker," I smiled.

"But-Oh, that IS creative and deep," she snapped…again.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"So, anyway…about The Bird Scene…?"

"Later," I smiled and left.

When I arrived the Asphalt Café, Jade was arguing with Rex. Andre was on the table too.

"You. Are. A. Puppet! Why would you want a driver's license?" She snapped and drank some of whatever she was drinking.

"He is not a puppet!" Robbie said.

"Guys, please!" Andre stepped in the fight.

"Why do you want a driver's license?" I asked.

"Because that PUPPET thinks he is a human being," Jade said. I kissed her lips and sat by her side.

"Here, this is your food…and your change," she handed me the twenty dollar bill I gave her. Jade paid for our food? I looked at her in confusion, but she shook her head, telling me to forget about it.

"You brought Beck his food to the table, but you couldn't hold my ten dollar bill while I tied my shoe?" Robbie argued and Jade smiled.

Oh, so Robbie paid for our food. Ha! Oh, Jade. I'll pay Robbie back later.

"Um, Beck?" Andre said.

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Can we talk after you're done eating?"

I looked at him, but didn't answered.

**Kk… sooo? How did you like this chapter? **

**First of all, I want to thank all of you that have this story on alert and on favorites…YOU ROCK!**

**Thanks for all your support, it really means a lot! **

**EpicNerd,666LuvJayC,Serene Cullen,omgitsbade,peaceluvvictorious, secretparamour,KittyKatTitan,CallieScissorLuvJogia,blured lines, lola, and everyone else who has reviewed and supported me. I really really LOVE you, guys! You make me smile every time I read your reviews : ) You're the bests!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour!**

**EpicNerd: Haha… Thank you ssssooooo muuucchhh! You're amazing too! : ) Much love to you back, hun!**

**Margot is me: Thank you! **

**Black-Love-With-M.M: hey, it's okay, don't worry : ) Thank you soooooooooo much!**

**Pocketfull. Of sunshine: Thank you! Yeah, I considered your suggestion. I will try to make it that way : ) Thanks!**

**AndWeWillLove: Ahhhhh seriously? Thank you sooo much! : ) **

**Serene Cullen: Hahaha… Thank you! Haha… I will try to put more tension then : ) Oh, and I'm looking forward to your way to eliminate Tori 2 haha…**

**Jadelyn: You really think so? Wow! Thanks!**

**Hillary: WHAAAAAAATTT? OMG! Thank you so much! : ) You made me really happy with that!**

**KittyKatTitan: Thank you so much! Yeah, I DO love all my reviews and even more my reviewers. Seriously, without you I wouldn't want to write, you guys are my reason to write : ) And I looooovvveeee iiittt! Thank you sooo much!**

**secretparamour: hehe… yeah! I wish I could tell with words how grateful I am with all of you! But I just can't : ( It's way too much to explain it in words : p Thanks for liking this : ) Hehe… yeaaahh! I read your stories too! Thanks!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: hehe… yeah! You are! : ) Haha… thank you soooooooo muuuch! **

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Gracias! Muchisimas gracias! Siiii! Los reviews me hacen muy feliz!**

**Yogabbagabba18: Thank you so much! You rock! And yeah, I have that in mind, I actually have some of them planned in my head : )**

**next normal: Hey! You're not bad in English! Haha… thank you sooo much! And yeah, I will do Stage Fighting after The Bird Scene : ) Thank you!**

**Aaef: Thank you so much!**

**JadeplusBeck: Hello! It's okay hehe… I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much, I've been busy and having little doubts on what to write to make the chapter good : s But I will try to update more often now : ) Thank you so much! Oh, and I do want to know about your dream! Tell meeeee!**

**MyScissors: Haha… LOVED YOUR REVIEW! Hahaha… I was laughing so hard! I was like: "Why is she asking me for her scissors? I don't even have any scissors on my hands right now!" Haha… and then with the 'I'm NOT APOLOGIZING!" haha Loved it! Thank you!**

**Beckandjadeforever: Really? Thank you so much! Sorry! On Sunday I was on my horses competence, so I wasn't home : ( Don't die, please, here is the update : )**

**LoveBade: Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: If there is not a major Bade moment in the next episode, I think we will have to go and own it! Yes, WE! WE will make more Bade moments on Victorious : )**

Beck's POV

"Let's go," I said as I stood up.

"You haven't eaten!" Jade protested.

"Dude, I said after you were done eating," Andre looked at me.

"I don't want to," I replied to him, ignoring Jade.

"Beck, sit down," Jade said, she kinda sounded like she was talking to a dog.

"Woof! Woof!" Rex barked.

"Andre, it's now or never," I said as I took my food and threw it in a trashcan, followed by Andre."

"Aw, I paid for that food!" I heard Robbie complain. Ha! I have to remember to pay him back, obviously, Jade can NOT know that I did it, or else she'll make Robbie give the money back.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Andre asked me.

"Lets go to that empty classroom by the lockers," I said, I honestly didn't knew how I was feeling. I wanted to know what Andre was thought and what his decision was, but at the same time I didn't.

"So we're here," I said as we entered the classroom. No one saw us, everyone was on the Asphalt Café having lunch.

"Beck, I did what you said. I went home and I thought about what happened that day and the days prior," Andre began, sitting on a chair.

"So?" I sat on a chair in front of him and waited for his answer.

"Want the whole truth?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, Andre. I would really appreciate that," I said. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, so…I did liked the kiss-" my heart started pounding really fast "-but I didn't felt like I should've felt if I were to love Jade in a more-than-friends-way." I relaxed a little and nodded. "I do think Jade is beautiful, but I don't love her. I love Tori. I know it! I can tell! I was just so worried for my crush on Jade back when we were in eight grade that I didn't saw that it was gone!" He said, he seemed very happy.

"How do I know that you're sure about how you feel for them?" I asked.

"How do you know that you love Jade?" He answered me with a question.

"I just know," I shrugged.

"Then, I just know!"

"Okay, good. I'm glad that you're not in love with my girlfriend," I said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Beck, what about us, man?" Whooaa… What about us? US? Did he really wanted to join ballet for the girls?

"What about us?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we're back to be best friends, right?"

"Andre, look, I… I still have fresh in my mind everything that happened in this last few days, so I really can't say that we're back to be best friends like we used to be," I hope he understand me. I really miss my best bud too, but I just can't trust him. Not now.

"Dude, I don't love Jade! We can go back to normal!"

"Andre-"

"Lets just forget that this ever happened!"

"Oh, I'm glad you can forget it, because I can't," I looked straight at him and then started to walk away.

"Beck! That's not what I meant. I-"

"Andre, I'm really thankful and relieved that you made your mind, but, please, try to understand me. I can't just forget it that easy. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. I need time to get over this, then we can talk."

"But-"

"Sorry, bro," I turned for the fiftieth time, and left.

"Beck, try to be me for just a minute. Maybe you can understand me!" He called behind me. Ha! He wanted me to understand him? And who understands me?

"You try to be me for just a second. Do you think you would be acting the way I am? No, you will be freaking out, just like I am, I just try not to show it. So, don't tell me to be in your pants." With that, I left him speechless and left.

"Beck, what about our project due on Monday?" Andre asked as I was already on the Asphalt Café.

"What about it?" I turned to look at him.

"Well…"

"Dude, we were a team, so we did our team work, we will give it to the teacher as a team that we were."

"Were?" He repeated.

I nodded and went to find Jade, that was still fighting with Robbie.

"You don't know what I've got!" Rex shouted at Jade.

"Yeah! I DO know! You have wool inside of you! That's all! You've got no heart, no veins, no blood, no kidneys, no liver, no pulmonary system at all! NO MOTHER! You're just a PUPPET!" Jade glared at him.

"He is NOT a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Jade, that was so mean of you to say!" Cat touched Jade's elbow and Jade took it away.

"Why do you guys talk to that? He clearly should be burning in a trashcan!"

"Words hurt, Wacky Witch," Rex said.

Jade stood up, and she saw me starring at her when she turned.

"How did it go?" She asked, glaring at Stephanie and Clara-again.

"Eh, okay, I guess," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he was in love with Tori," I smiled.

"So, you're okay that he isn't in love with me, but pissed that he IS in love with Tori?" She asked, her eyes full of hurt.

"What? Jade, no. Of course, not!"

"Yeeeeaahhh, right! I knew it, Beck. I knew that it was just a matter of time before that living skeleton steal you away from me. You kept saying that it wasn't true, and I believed you! I trusted you! But I knew that deep inside you would end up with her."

"Jade, n-"

"Save it! I hope you will be very happy with Vega!" She said and left.

What had just happened? Did she just broke up with me? No, she didn't said it, so we're not over.

Ugh! Why does she always comes to conclusions like that? Why is she insecure of my love for her?

"Jade," I said as I found her. She was in her locker, searching for…I don't know.

"What?" She glared at me.

"Babe, will you let me speak now?" I said, touching her shoulder. I saw the way she relaxed with my touch, the way her eyes melt, and how it sent shivers down her body.

"I just can't believe it, Beck. After everything we've been through! Everything we've done! What happened yesterday! After I kissed that friend of yours! And-", thanks God that the school lobby was empty, or else everyone would know by now all that happened.

"Jade, look at me. JADE!" I screamed as I shook her. She stopped screaming and looked at me.

"WHAT?" I could see her watery blue eyes glaring at me.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Ugh! The bell! Well, I guess Lane wouldn't mind if Jade and I skipped class.

I closed Jade's locker and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

"Beck-" She started to say, but I placed my finger in her mouth.

"OW!" I screamed in pain. She just bit my finger!

"I say whatever I say whenever I want to say it," she explained.

"Jade, I don't like Tori, okay? I love you, I am IN love with you," I looked at her deep brown eyes, and saw how she looked away from mines, she was trying to hide a smile.

"Then why did you said that your talk with Andre was okay? He just said that he wasn't in love with me but with Tori," she stared back at me.

" I am mooore than relieved to hear that. And it really calms me, but I just…he wants us to be the kind of friends we were before all this happened, but I just don't feel like trusting him, you know?" I sighed.

Jade's POV

I saw the hurt in Beck's eyes as he told me. It really broke my heart. I don't care if someone is hurt, if they're being burned alive, I wouldn't care less, but when Beck was hurt, it just broke my heart. I don't like happiness, I hate it! But I want Beck to have it.

"Yeah, I understand. What did you say?" I said, touching his marvelous face.

"I said that I couldn't trust him right now," he shrugged.

"Beck, what do you want to do?" I asked him and he looked directly in my eyes.

"I want to trust him, but I can't. I need time to trust him again, but he pretends for me to just forget what happened and be his friend."

"Babe, look, he was confused and I understand your perspective. I think you're right. You need time," I said.

"Thanks," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For understanding me. I know it isn't easy for you to put aside your rough girl personality, but yet you do it for me," he smiled. I will ignore what he just said, so we wouldn't 'fight'. That's how he calls it when we're defending of points of view.

"You're welcome," I said, and threw my hands around his neck as he placed his hands around my waist and we kissed.

"Hey, whoa!" Sinjin opened the door.

"What is it, Sinjin?" Beck asked, he seemed a little pissed off. HA!

"Uh, I…just…wanted…to…uh…yeah. Wow, you guys really kiss passionately. Jade, do you mind teach me how to kiss?" WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTT?

"Sinjin, get lost!" I screamed and then glared at Beck who was actually laughing.

"Oh, do you find it funny?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, maybe you'll find it funnier when I go and give Sinjin some kissing lessons!" I snapped and he stopped laughing.

"You're mine," he said as he closed the door, locked it, and kissed me. I obviously kissed back.

**Hey! I'm back! So? Liked the chapter? **

**Okay, I am MORE than amazed by all your support guys! I seriously am amazed! It's unbelievable how happy I am! You all ROCK! AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Oh, and lowlaury said in twitter that she found in that the new episode of Victorious, Locked Up, will air on July 30! Who's watching? I am! **

**Love, Ivonne : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**EpicNerd: Yay! Thank you! Yes! Me too! Liz tweeted that it was one of her favorites,so we definitely have to watch it :P**

**Serene Cullen: Thanks! Oh, and I fixed it, but idk if the changes showed :s Haha… yeah, maybe it is bc he knows that Jade and Sinjin are a impossible :p Thank you so much! Hahaha… and I loved your idea of eliminating Tori :p**

**mitko: yeah, thanks : ) I will tone it down so I can stick with the storyline. Thank you : )**

**Lilly: Yayyy! Thank you so much!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Muchas Graciiiiaaass! Siii! No puedo esperar a ver Locked Up…se ve genial!**

**Aaef: Thank you so much!**

**secretparamour: Thank you so much! Yeah, I know July 30 uuugghh! But Liz tweeted a video of the promo and in the description it said that it was going to air July 2nd****…so I don't really know : s Thank you again!**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: hehe… thanks! Xoxo**

**Jadelyn: Me too! Thank you! Yes! Finally Beck is back! Wuuujuuuu! much love**

**Peaceluvvictorious: Yes! Clara returned…and I hope to have her back soon : ) No, they didn't : ) Haha… I hate people like that too, but I hope he'll change his attitude soon : ) Yeah, I know! 30? Ugh! But I saw a video today and in the description said that it was the 2****nd**** of July…so idk. Thank you!**

**Lil-ying-fa: Thank you : )!**

**JadeplusBeck: Thanks! And yeah, it will happen soon. They'll be friends soon : ) Hahaha… loved your dream… it was kinda funny :P Thanks again!**

**666LuvJayC: Hello there! : ) Hahahaha…. You seriously leave the most random reviews ever! Gotta love you! Oh, and yeah! I'm watching it too! Oh, really? Kk, I'll be keeping an eye on past tenses… : ) Love ya too, sissy! Haha… you just repeated yourself! Damn it! Hahaha loved it! Go eat! Don't diiieee…!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Jade's POV

So, Beck and me skipped Lane's class and then we had to go to the office to Principal Ikner because Mr. Janitor found us making out on his closet. Yeah, it sucks.

"Jade, Beck, why did you guys skipped the class and stayed kissing on Mr. Janitor's closet?" Principal Ikner asked. I could tell that he was bored to death.

"You really want us to answer it?" I asked back.

Beck looked down and shook his head.

"What?" I asked him, but he shook his head again.

"Look, guys, I know that you're both in the age of…well, experiencing new stuffs, and-" Ikner started saying…or gagging would be a better word.

"Are you trying to give us the sex talk?" I asked and couldn't help but chuckle at the way Ikner's eyes popped. And then Beck's face was blank. HA!

"Uh, well, that's a…umm… a way of…umm…calling it."

"Okay, look, my Mom has already given me the sex talk a billion times and my Dad has tried to, so I know exactly what you're going to say and guess what! I don't care! So, bye!" I stood up and grabbed Beck's hand.

"Hey! Beck, can you, pleeeaaseee, give me a ride home?" Tori asked when Beck and me were on my locker…about to kiss. UGH!

"You're asking what?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Please, Trina left me because I was talking with Sikowitz and took too long. I arrived five minutes later to the car and when I called her she said that I took too long so she left. Please, Beck?" Tori looked at Beck with puppy eyes.

Beck smiled at her while I glared at her.

"Sure, Tori. No problem."

"Thanks, Beck," she was about to hug him, but I stepped in the middle and she stopped.

"Can she ride on the roof?" I asked when we arrived the parking lot. Beck and me had our hands intertwined.

"Very funny, Jade," Beck said. He was taking Vega's side! Again!

"Thank you so much, Beck. I owe you-"

"You owe him nothing!" I glared at her…Beck chuckled as he went to open the door for me and Tori to get in.

He pushed the sit forward and I put my hands in his eyes so he won't see Vega's butt as she got in the car. He then, pushed the sit back and kissed me before I got in the car.

"Yo, Vega!" I called when Beck put the car in drive and started driving.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Lean to the right," I said.

"What? Why?"

"So Beck can have more visibility," I said in a duh tone. Ha! I just want her to be away of Beck.

"Jade, I can see pretty-"

"Hush, Beck!"

She looked around, but leaned.

"More," I said.

She leaned.

"More."

"If I lean more to the right, I'll fall off the car!"

"MORE!" I smiled.

Beck chuckled.

"Okay, Tori, we're here," he announced.

"Thanks, Beck. You're such an angel," Tori said as Beck got out of the car to let her out.

"And you're about to be one if you keep hitting on my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Bye, Jade! Bye, Beck! Thanks!" She kissed Beck's cheek and waved at me.

"I hate her!" I said as Beck got in the car.

"Jade, she hasn't done anything for you to hate her," Beck argued back.

"Oh, yeah, you're right! Because hitting on my boyfriend is something that I shouldn't worry about," I chuckled sarcastically and he shook his head.

"Jade," he warned me.

"What?"

"Chill!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll drop you in your house and go straight to my RV," he caught me there.

"Okay," I said and kept quiet. I went to the slap. I got a notification saying that Tori slapped me and Beck in a picture.

"Ugh! Vega is really getting on my nerves!" I said out loud.

"Why?"

"Look at the picture she posted on the slap! It's us!"

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"The caption says: Beck-parenthesis-My friend-ends parenthesis- and Jade-parenthesis-my not friend-finish parenthesis. Jade HATES her having picture taken. However, she Hates it more when Beck's in a pic without her," I looked at him.

"So what did she do?" He stopped in the red light and looked at me.

"Didn't you heard what I just said?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"She said that you're her friend! I'm glad she made clear that I'm not her friend, but you?"

"Jade, I bet she didn't had bad intensions," he shrugged and accelerated the car.

"Yeah, right. You're staying for dinner," I snapped.

"Am I?"

We arrived my house, and got off the car. Betty was cleaning the entrance.

"Yup, you are," I said when we started walking to my house.

"Good afternoon, guys," Betty greeted us really happy.

"Hello, Betty," Beck greeted her and I just kept walking, I didn't felt like talking to her.

"You know? A 'Hi' isn't a difficult word to say," Beck said, coming from behind me.

"You know? You should shut up. Betty gets on my nerves," I smiled, and opened the fridge to get a diet coke.

"You won't get me one?" Beck tried to sound hurt, but I know better.

"No, you have to feet and two arms, you can pretty much get it by yourself," I said and started walking upstairs to my room.

Once I got to my room, I kicked off my boots and went to take a bath. Wow, I really missed my bathroom. I love Beck, but his RV's bathroom is way too small. I kinda understand him when he comes to my house and takes his shower here, or showers in his old bedroom's bathroom.

Beck's POV

When I finished drinking the diet coke that I had to get myself because Jade didn't got me one, I went upstairs to her room.

As soon as I opened the door to her room, it hit me. Her fresh scent. Her room smelt like sweet vanilla coffee, I will obviously never tell her that, or she'll kill me.

I heard that the shower was open, so Jade was taking a bath. Hmm… I went to explore her room a little. I'm not a stalker, but what was I supposed to do? So I went to her closet and saw her streaks…haha…I how would I look if I put them on? Well, there's only one way to find out…

"Beck! What the…?" Jade laughed from behind me.

I turned around to find a wet Jade laughing at me. I had to smile, it's really hard to make Jade laugh at something that doesn't has anything to do with blood, death, or masochism.

"Like my new look?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"Uh, sure, Becky," she snickered.

I gave her a little peck on the lips and went to take off her streaks, so I could go and take a bath too.

"You know, Beck, you should leave the streaks on, so that my Dad can see you wearing them, he'll love you even more if you have them on," Jade smiled and I gulped.

Jade's dad was a difficult person. He didn't approved Jade's decision on becoming an actress, singer, play writer, and dancer. He wanted Jade to be a lawyer or a doctor. He also hated the fact that Jade pierced her face. She had a pierce on her left eyebrow and on her nose… She did those forty-five minutes after her mother told her not to. But we all know Jade, she'll get her way one way or another…and if she doesn't, shame on you. So her Dad didn't liked her piercing…nor her tattoo. She had a star on her right hand. Thanks God that his Father hasn't heard that she's planning on getting a new one. Anyway, her father also thinks that our relationship will end soon. He says that Jade and I are way too different to love each other. That's true, but there's always an exception in love. Her Mom likes me. She can tell that Jade is really happy with me and that she isn't as mean as she is with everyone else when I'm around. She says that I am the only one who can control Jade. Eh, let's see what happens tonight at the West's Dinner.

"Took you long enough to take the bath," Jade glared at me when I got out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black tube dress covered in black lace. She was looking beautiful. She was wearing black high-heels that made her look like a Greek-goddess. I noticed that she wasn't wearing too much jewelry, she had a long, silver necklace with a black bead at the end, and the one that we both had. Those necklaces have a meaning, but I won't tell. It's a secret between Jade and me. She had a silver bracelet and a silver ring that matched her necklace.

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My Mom called and she said that my father's boss is coming to have dinner with us," she announced. I can tell that she wasn't happy with that idea.

"Did you told her that I was here?"

"Yeah, she said it was okay. That my father's boss had a son and a daughter, so his son wouldn't feel that alone. Pft, like he'll be spending time with you," she rolled her eyes and walked towards me.

"Get dressed," she whispered in my ear as she went to comb her hair and to place her colored streaks.

I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be an easy night.

**Kk, so here it is…I know that nothing too interesting happened in here, but it's already written so… Anyway…if you have suggestions for the next chapter or something, feel free to tell me… I don't bite,well, I do, but I won't bite you : )**

**And again, I want to thank all of you! You are amaaaaazziinnnggg! **

**Oh, and before I go, I want to say one more thing…**

**I love my sissy 666LuvJayC and my BSF EpicNerd! Wujuu! Love ya girls!**

**And I also love all of you! Muuuuuuuuuaaaaxxxx!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hola!**_

_**EpicNerd: Hahaha… Well, yeah. Tori kissed Beck's cheek…that's one of the reason why Jade doesn't like her. :p Aw, thanks! I'm really glad I made you laugh : ) Oh, and you'll have to see by yourself. :P Thank you so much! Love you!**_

_**Beckandjadeforver: yay! Hehe… Yeah, I will write the dinner in Beck's POV : ) Aw, really? You liked it? Thank you! And this one as well? Thank you so much! You made my day with what you said : ) hehe… kk, I'll try to make this one longer : ) I think it'll already be longer :p Thanks again! And, btw, I love you too! : )**_

_**Peacluvvictorious: hahaha… what do you eat that you read minds? Hehe… : ) Thank you! And yeah, you should update sooner : p**_

_**iluvbade: Hey! : ) Yeah, definitely! I will use your suggestion : ) I don't mind at all using it : ) I kinda had it in mind, and I also loooovveee to have ideas from you : ) YEEEESSS! I can't wait to see Avan back! I seriously hope they have LOTS of Bade moments! Thank you!**_

_**666LuvJayC: Whoa… you were hyper when you reviewed my story, right? Hashanah… thanks, sis… I love you too : ) and don't you dare jump off the cliff!**_

_**Margot is me: Sure! I will : ) Thanks!**_

_**JadeplusBeck: Aww… thank you! You're so sweet : ) and you have to promise me to tell me about your crazy-random dreams haha I love them : ) Oh, and I think that is a compound word… idk meh, *shrugs***_

_**Black-Love-With-M.M: You're invited! : ) hehe thanks!**_

_**Serene Cullen: Aw, don't be sad! I won't have a weird boss hitting on Jade. : ) Oh, and I loved your way of eliminating Tori 3...I'm looking forward to read the number 4 :p Thanks!**_

_**MyScissors: hahahahahaha… I seriously laugh so hard with your reviews! I love them! Hahaha… Oh, and yeah, I just found your scissors! I was going to keep them anyway, so… hehe Oh, God, poor teddy bears : ( Thank you!**_

_**KittyKatTitan: Aw, thank you so much! MuchLove!**_

_**Random: hahahahaha! Seriously? I never compared Jade to Camille there hahaha… Thanks for reviewing : )**_

_**Jade: OMG! Really? You really think so? Thank you so much! Hello, Jade, nice to meet you! My name is Ivonne, and of course I want to be your friend : ) Haha… yeah, I guess it'll be kinda weird having your name on tv :p Do you have a face book? I can add you there if you have one and if you want : ) Oh, and I'm so sorry that I didn't updated sooner… I swear that I'll try to update as soon as I can on the weekdays! On the weekends, I'm not so sure, but I'll do my best! Thank you so much! You are awesome! Love you! : )**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan said that if Locked Up didn't had many viewers, he'll give Victorious to me, but since so many people have already confirmed that they'll watch it, Dan already said No, so…**_

_Jade's POV_

"_Beck, I want coffee," I looked up to stare at my hot boyfriend. He was staring at himself in the mirror, getting ready for our family dinner. He was putting in his man jewelry…yes, he wears lots of man jewelry._

"_So what do you want me to do?" He shrugged, he didn't even looked at me. Grrr…_

"_I want you to get me some coffee…from Jet Sky," I smiled._

_He chuckled as he turned to look at me._

"_What's the magic word?" _

"_GO!" I tried to sound threatening, but I guess that I failed. Beck was the only person in the world that didn't got scared by me…actually, I've never seen Beck scared, well, except for that time that I woke him up…_

"_That's not it," he raised his eyebrow, and he sat on the bench beside me, starring at me._

"_Beck, I want coffee," I groaned, and hid my face in my hands._

_I heard him stood up and then felt his hands in my hair, he was comforting me…Ha! That means that he'll go to buy me coffee. _

"_Will you go buy me coffee?" I looked up at him._

_He just smiled and came closer to kiss me. I let him lead the kiss, I really wanted him to go and buy me coffee. Then, after I've had my coffee, we can forget about everything and just kiss and be ourselves, but right now I want coffee. His tongue entered my mouth and explored it in a gentle way._

"_I'll be right back," he pulled away and gave me a little peck on the lips. I smiled and watched him grab his wallet and his car keys. _

"_Two sugars," I called._

"_I know what to do," he smiled and left._

_I sighed. Wow, I really am lucky to have Beck. He's like the only person in this world that can get me to be nice. Is that good? Eh, whatever._

"_Jade?" Betty walked in._

"_What?" I glared at her. I was in my bed with my laptop in front of me._

"_I just wanted to bring you this clean clothes," she smiled apologetically. Ugh! She can be so annoying, and that smile is just uuuggh! I need my scissors._

_I stood up and went to my desk in my room and got some scissors and a magazine. _

_Beck's POV_

_There was a huge line on Jet Sky Café. I really have to love Jade. She has a coffee maker on her house, but she wants a Jet Sky Coffee. There are lots of coffee stores closer to her house, but she wants the farthest one. I don't think that anyone would do this for his girlfriend. _

"_Hello," the girl in front of me said. She was blond and had baby-blue eyes. Her skin seemed soft as a baby's butt. And she had a good body. _

"_Hi," I replied, though it sounded more like a question._

"_What's your name?" She asked, eyeing me. Oh, God, if Jade was here, this girl would be already dead._

"_I'm Beck," I answered. I know that it was rude of me not to ask for her name, but I wanted to sound casual, I don't want to put the girl in that awkward situation when I tell her that I have a girlfriend._

"_Nice to meet you, Beck. I'm Melanie," she gave me her hand to shake it. "You come here often?" She smiled._

"_Yeah, I do," I smiled back. She was really nice._

"_How come I've never seen you? I know that I would remember you."_

"_I don't know, I come here a lot," I chuckled. That a lot meant that I come here at least three times a day._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," I smiled._

"_So do you think maybe we can see each other again any time soon?" There it goes… When I have to turn her down because apparently, all girls just want to make out with me._

"_I, uh, have a girlfriend. She loves coffee, so that's why I come here all the time," I smiled apologetically, I really would've loved to skip this awkward moment._

"_Oh…uh…I'm sorry, I-"_

"_It's okay, don't worry. It was really nice meeting you, Melanie," I smiled and she smiled back, then she went to make her order._

_I ordered Jade a mocha. I want her to taste like chocolate today. Don't get me wrong, I love all of Jade's tastes, but I'm kinda in the mood for chocolate._

"_Jade, babe, I'm back!" I said as soon as I opened the door to her house._

"_You took so long, Beck! I don't want coffee anymore," she appeared out of nowhere._

"_Oh, you don't? Aw, well, I guess I'll have to drink it all by myself," I teased her and she literally jumped in front of me and took the cup of coffee out of my hands and started drinking it. _

"_It tastes good, I think I'll have to sacrifice myself, since you already went to buy it for me," she shrugged._

_I walked closer towards her and took the coffee out of her hands and placed it in the kitchen counter (yeah, we were in the kitchen by now)._

_She glared at me, but I didn't let her say a word. Our lips crashed together. I grabbed Jade by her waist and sat her on the kitchen counter. She had her arms around my neck, trying to get my face closer to hers. One of my hands was around her waist and the other was on her thigh._

_BEEEEEPPP BEEEEPPP BEEEPP BEEEEPPP Alarm system. ON._

I guess someone arrived. Great! Just when I was having such a great time! We pulled away, but Jade stayed on top of the counter while I took a zip of her coffee before giving it back to her.

"Oh, hello, guys," Jade's Mom smiled as she came and kissed our cheeks.

"Hello," I said and smiled back.

"Hi," Jade said in a dead tone.

"Jade, I hope that you have a better attitude when comes tonight," he mother looked at Jade.

"Baker? Ugh! Well, I was born this way, so he'd better deal with it," Jade snapped.

"Jade," her mom said in warning.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and took my hand, leading me to her room.

"I hate when she wants me to be someone I'm not!" Jade yelled as soon as she closed the door. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I know my Jade pretty well, so I know that if I say something right now, she'll explode and it'll be worse, so I just pulled her close and hugged her. She hugged me back and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you…you, just the way you are. You're perfect," I gave her a little peck on the lips and she laughed in my face.

"You're soooooooo cheesy! Stop that! I'll puke if you continue with your cheesiness," she laughed, but then kissed me once again.

Two hours passed, and Jade and me were still in her room. We had a little fight because she wanted to cut my nails…with scissors! She won.

"I love your nails," she smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks to the buffer you had, they're not screwed up. I can't believe you cut my nails with scissors," I shook my head.

"Well, I like scissors and I like cutting stuffs, so I did both at the same time," she explained.

"Come in," she yelled after we heard a knock on the door.

"Jade, Beck," her Dad looked at us. We were sitting on her bed. I immediately stood up and shook hands with him.

"Dad," she said.

"Marcus will arrive in a matter of minutes, I want you both downstairs. And can you please take all that jewelry off of your face?"

"No."

"He has a son and a sixteen year-old daughter. And a step-daughter. I want you to be nice to them," he stared at Jade.

"What if I don't like them?"

"You're an actress. Act!" He said as he left the room.

"Wow," I exclaimed.

"One day he'll love my jewelry," she said, walking towards the door.

I stopped her right there and kissed her lips gently, but rough at the same time.

"You know? The idea of staying in my room with you sounds so good th-"she started saying, but the doorbell rang and she stopped.

"Hello, good night. Welcome," her mother received the guests.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

I kissed her one more time, and took her hand. "I'm here."

"Lets go to hell," she murmured and we went downstairs.

Jade stopped, shocked to see who was her father's boss' step-daughter. I was shocked too, but not for the step-daughter, but for the daughter. I eyed the son. He looked like eighteen. Hmm… He'd better stay away from Jade. I hope he had a girlfriend. I squished Jade's hand a little, so I could feel her grasp.

**Soooo? Tell me what you think? Please?**

**Kk, so I have something to say…**

**I know this chapter wasn't the one you were hoping for, but I wrote it really fast so I could give you an update before I leave for the weekend. Next chapter will be the dinner : ) And I will use the ideas some of you gave me : ) Thank you so much for them : )**

**Also, I got a review a few chapters ago saying that I should write less backstory to the episodes and concentrate more on them, but I've also received awesome reviews saying that you like this story as it is going and I've gotten two saying that you want this story to be longer than Pilot (my previous one) So, I told the reviewer who said that I should stick more to the episode so I would finish the story sooner that I would try to do my best at it, but I really want to have a backstory…so, what do you guys think? I'll leave it up to you : ) **

**Also, I don't think I'll be able to update before Monday. Today I'll leave with my best friend to the beach and I'll be staying in her boat with her, then I'll be on my beach house on Monday, then on Monday afternoon, my Mom wants to go somewhere, so I don't think I'll be able to post any chapter. Sorryyyyy! If you have any question, or want to contact me before Monday, you can ask me in twitter: Ivonne_Santiago and if you don't have twitter, but face book, you can add me as a friend (Ivonne M. Santiago) My current profile pic on both of them is a headshot of me wearing a green polo. : ) **

**So please answer my questions bc I really want to make this story as best as possible for you guys : ) Thanks so much for the support! I really love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, there!**

**Blured lines: Thank you so much! : )**

**Serene Cullen: haha you were close :p hahaha… the coffee thing was very creative :p Thanks!**

**666LuvJayC:aw, I'm glad you're feeling better : ) Thank you! Love you, sis!**

**Bade: That will happen in the next chapter : ) Thanks!**

**Aaef: Thanks! I'm sorry for the delay :p**

**TheBansheenQueen: Thank you so much! :D**

**Blank-Love-With-M.M: Thank you much! Ttyl**

**Jade: oh, it's okay : ) And thank you sooooooo much! It means a lot to me! Thank you thank you thaaaaaaaaaaank you! Oh, and I'm sorry for this chapter : ( I don't like this, but I'll explain in the end. Love you, my new friend! : )**

**EpicNerd: hey, bestie! Thank you! Haha… yeah, I'll add lots of Bade! I actually have some good Bade planned for next chapter : ) Love ya!**

**iluvbade: thanks to you for reviewing : ) And thank you so much! Yeah, I hope they have lots of Bade moments : )**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Gracias! Ya te a~adi en face book : )**

**MyScissors: hahaha! Thanks for being somewhat nice : ) hahaha! Thanks for your review : )**

**Too lazy to log in: it's okay… of course I forgive you : ) thanks for reading! Much Love!**

**KittykatTitan: Hello, hun, thank you so much!**

**Peaceluvvictorious: hellooooo! Thank you so much! And yes, you're close : ) Oh, I read almost all Bade fan fiction. I especially read my reviewers fan fictions (if they are Bade) I don't read any Victorious ff if it isn't Bade : ) And you?**

**Next normal: Hello! Thank you so much! You're very sweet! : ) Much Love**

**Insertnamr: Thank you so much!**

**XxScissorLuvxX: thanks! : ) Much love**

**Anonymous reviewer that said:**Even though tandre is my main ship, i still luv bade and couldnt stand it if bori got together. I personally think that bori is cliche. I do like how you handled Andres character( very relistic) However I though

**Your answer is: Thank you! Hehe I like tandre, but as you can see my main ship is Bade : p oh, I couldn't stand Bori either! I think so too! Oh, really? Thanks! Take care!**

Jade's POV

What? She is the step-daughter? I know she's the step-daughter because I've seen her father and this fat guy isn't him. I can't believe Clara Reynolds is the step-daughter. I already have to see her at school with the devil's daughter,Stephanie, and now I have her in my house…with my boyfriend. And look at the daughter! She looks like a Barbie! Plastic! She's blond and has baby-blue eyes. She has that perfect tan that every girl wants. And she was wearing a white dress that made her curves noticeable. I looked at the boy. Hmm… he wasn't bad-looking at all. His hair was in the middle of blond and brown. His eyes were green, and he had a great tan too.

"Marcus, this is Jade, my daughter. And this is her…boyfriend, Beck. Jade, Beck, this is Marcus Baker, my boss." My dad introduced me to his boss. I glared at my dad when he struggled for words when he introduced Beck.

"Nice to meet you guys," Marcus said, offering his hand to me. I stared at it for a few seconds, and then shook it, glaring at him. Then he offered his hand to Beck and he shook it.

"This my son, Hector Marcus. My daughter, Melanie. And I guess you know my new daughter, Clara. And this is my wife, Elena," he smiled as he introduced his kids and his new wife. He seemed proud of them. I don't know why.

"Hi," I smiled. My smile faded as fast as it could.

"Hello," Beck said, squishing my hand.

"So, why don't you kids go and get to know each other better on the family room?" My mother smiled and I glared at her.

Beck led the way to the family room and I followed him, and I was being followed by this bastards.

Beck sat in the single sofa and pushed me to sit by him. He placed his hand around my waist and I saw the death-look he sent to the guy as he walked with his sisters and sat on the couch.

Beck's POV

I pushed Jade by the waist so she would sit with me on the single person couch. It was big, so we both fit comfortably there. I placed my hand around her and glared at Ken (that's how I'll call this dude). He was totally checking Jade out when since he arrived.

"So?" Clara asked, breaking the silence. Thanks, Clara, I really appreciate it. No sarcasm. She was a little tanned and had brown hair, but yet she was nice-looking. She was wearing a light-pink top dress that made her tan look really good. (I'm describing her! Not hitting on her! Just so you know!)

"So this is your girlfriend?" Melanie asked in a disgusted tone, as if she was disappointed.

"Yeah, why?"

"You guys know each other?" Jade glared at me.

"I just met her today at Jet Café," I responded as I squeezed her hand to give her reassurance.

"I…I just thought that your girlfriend was different," Melanie eyed Jade, disgust feeling her face.

What was wrong with her? Why would she be like that? Jade is beautiful in every way.

"Look, Barbie, if I were you, I would change that face. Oh, wait! Barbies are made of plastic, so they can't change. You're stuck with that face," I smirked and she glared at me.

Hector Marcus' POV

Wow! I was really amazed by this Jade girl. She is beautiful. Every single feature of her face is beautiful. That black dress fits her so perfect. Lets her show her beautiful body, her long legs…She's very white, but her skin seems so soft. Her brown hair falls perfectly around her shoulders, and she has color streaks that make her look interesting. Thos deep, blue eyes fit perfectly on he face. She's perfect without even trying. And about her attitude. Wow! Man, I know that I've only seen her once, but I seriously want to be this Beck guy. She seems like the handful of a girlfriend that you'll never get bored with.

"So, anyway, how long have you guys been dating?" Clara said, she's always the one that breaks the awkward moments.

Jade's POV

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes, but answered her anyway. "A year and ten months." Beck smiled at me.

"Are you guys your first boyfriend/girlfriend ever?" Barbie asked.

"What is this, an interrogation?" I glared at her.

"How old are you, Jade?" Hector asked, creepily, looking at me.

"MY girlfriend is fifteen," Beck said before I could speak.

"I can speak for myself," I murmured and he chuckled.

Ugh! Why did my father invited them? I hate them! I can't wait for them to just leave!

I stood up and Beck followed me.

"Excuse us," he said before we exit the family room.

"I can't wait for them to leave! That Melanie girl is getting on my nerves and that Clara! I don't trust her!" I turned to Beck when we were in one of the guest rooms.

"I don't like that Hector guy, but it's seven thirty already, so I guess they'll leave soon. We have school tomorrow," Beck said.

"And the dinner will be served at eight," I smirked and Beck looked at me suspiciously.

I was about to lock the door, but my Dad had to catch me.

"Jade!"

"Shit, Beck, hide!" I hissed and Beck hid under the bed.

"What?" I opened the door.

"Why are you here, what about the guys, they're your guests, you can't just leave them," he said in a calm tone. Hmm… is he drunk?

"No, Dad, they're not my guests. They're yours," I sat on the bed, expecting my Dad to leave so I could kiss Beck.

"What so you think about Hector?" he sat beside me. What the hell is going on? He's supposed to leave.

Hmm… I have a feeling that Beck would love to punch my Dad in the face right now.

**So, yeah! This IS short AND boring! I'm so sorry! I was in a great mood when I started, but then it changed and I was in a really bad mood and I tried my best, but this is all that I got. I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make it up! I hope to update tomorrow : ) with a better chapter…So anyway, you know now who are the kids… I'm already writing the next chapter…I hope it turns out good. Anyway, please…review? Tell me what you think?**

**Much Love!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello!**

**EpicNerd: Hello! Thank you, hun! And yeah, she will say something in next chapter…but in this one she did something. Much Love!**

**Badeobsesser: Jade! I love your name! And I read your fanfic! I'll go read the second chapter as soon as I'm done posting this! : ) And thank you so muuuchh! Love you!**

**Aaef: Hey, it's not THAT good, but this is the second part of yesterday's update ;P Thank you!**

**Anonymous reviewer: **i love this story i think i say that alot well its only because its true and i like that you included my sugestion i think your right beck would tots like to punch jade's dad face and hector. add me on facebook if you liked i liked this chapter hope you update soon. :)

**Thank you soooooo much! And yeah! If you want something specific to happen, you can always tell me and I'll include it : ) And yeah, Beck totally wants to haha…Oh, and sure! Give me your name on fb and I'll add you! : ) Thanks again!**

**Cat Hope Valentine: Thanks! I hope they had more scenes on the show though…Oh, and I love the 'our baby' too! **

**666LuvJayC: I'm so sorry to hear that, sis! I hope you get better! Hahaha… I updated! Thanks btw**

**ItsMojo: hehe…thanks! And yes, her dad wants her to be with him, but she won't. Oh, and I hate bad moods too! : )**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: I know! They irritate me too! Hehe Thanks!**

**Serene Cullen: Seriously? Well, thank you! Aw, I hope your finger is better! Take care of it! And I'm looking forward for the next way of eliminating Tori : P**

**Blured lines: Hey! Thank you! And you'll see their reaction in a more clear way on next chapter. I mean, I'm thinking making Beck explain to Jade how he felt… I don't know… Anyway, Thank you! : ) Oh, and I like possessive Beck too.**

**Next normal: Hello! Thank you! Much Love! : )**

**Lalalalalalala: Hello, no! Of course not! You don't insult me! You're giving me a suggestion to make this better, so it doesn't bother me in any way : ) And yeah, I was thinking so too…I will go back to the main plot after the next chapter : ) Thanks!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Muchas gracias! Jaja y Beck lo quiere hacer, pero no lo puede hacer.**

**TheBansheeQueen: hehehe… yeah…kinda! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

Jade's POV

"What about him?" Eh, maybe it's time to make Beck jealous. He's always making me jealous, so maybe now it's time…haha…Sorry, babe.

"Well, he's seventeen, he's not that old. And, besides, being seventeen means that he's more mature," he raised an eyebrow.

"What about Beck?" I asked.

"Eh, well, Jade, I know I'm not the father you would want, but I do love you, Jade. And I think that Beck is a good boy for you, and I honestly would want a boy like that to marry you, but I…well…your relationship with him is so serious that I am afraid to lose you," he said, looking down.

I didn't knew what to say. I was so much like my father. I never let my emotions show, and he just said the grossest sweetest thing ever.

"Okay, Dad, I'm just fifteen, stop worrying for whole days when we have today," I said…glaring a little. Well, I was thankful for knowing that he loved me, but too much cheesiness is annoying.

"Go back to your guests and we'll serve the food soon," he said as he walked outside the room.

Beck's POV

I got up from down the bed, and went to sit by Jade. I could tell she was shocked. Well, obviously, his Dad was sweet to her!

"Come on, babe," I said, hugging her and making her stand.

"Don't tell me what to do," she glared at me as she kissed me really quick and started walking out if the room.

I couldn't believe that what his father said about me. I'm doing good. Her Dad can tell that I love her, that she's my life even though I'm just fifteen…I'm turning sixteen next month. Happy face there. What I don't like is that, even though her dad thinks I'm good for Jade, he wants her to date some other dude! I would really love to punch his face…even though I hate violence, but we're talking about my Jade here!

When I got to the family room, I spotted Jade and Hector talking. They seemed comfortable. Who does that guy thinks he is? I cleared my throat and went to sit by Melanie. If Jade was going to play dirty, then me too.

"What a beautiful bracelet," I said, taking her hand and examining her bracelet. It was a silver, simple bracelet.

Then out of a sudden, my lips were busy. I know this mouth, I know this taste. I smiled as she kissed me, and when she broke the kiss, I took her hand.

"Guys, dinner's ready," Mrs. West announced.

Jade sighed and stood up.

"Jade, can you please show me the bathroom?" Hector smiled at Jade. What?

"What am I? Your tour guide?" She said, but started leading the way and Ken followed her.

This guy IS dead! No one flirts with MY Jade.

Jade's POV

Hector is a really good looking boy and a gentleman. I have to admit it. I know I'm dating Beck, but that doesn't keeps me from noticing that.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I wanted to go to the bathroom?" Hector asked. Oh, God.

"Well, if you don't want to go, then lets go eat. I'm starving!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm. Whoops, this isn't good.

"I just wanted to talk alone with you," he smiled.

"I have a boyfriend. And besides, you're not my type," I glared at him and left towards the dinning room.

When I got there, Beck was sitting by Melanie again. I glared at her and Clara, who was smiling as if she had just received the greatest news ever! I HATE THEM!

I walked to sit by Beck, and Hector sat by my other side, making Beck mad at him.

"You have a beautiful daughter. And we've seen her in plays at school and she's very good. You should be proud of her," Mr. Baker said when we were done eating.

I smiled a little, and then glared at him.

"Thanks, we really are," My mother smiled as she took my father's hand.

"Jade, what are your plans once you get out of high-school?" asked me. What the actual hell? Why should she care?

"I'm planning on being an actress and play-writer, but I also like to sing," I said, looking at her. I didn't missed my Dad's frown, nor Beck's smile of approval of how sure I was of what I wanted.

"She can still change her mind and become a lawyer or doctor," my Dad said.

"Or not. Dad, you should know by now that I don't change my mind once I've made a decision," I contradicted him.

"What about you,Hector? What are your plans?" My Dad still wants me to get together with Hector! Why? He just admitted that he liked Beck!

"I'm going to UCLA. I want to be a lawyer," Hector smiled, what an egocentric dick!

My Dad's eyes popped up, and I knew that what he just said about Beck was long-time forgotten. He wasn't going to rest until I dated Hector, but I am NOT going to date that idiot! I am going to keep dating my boyfriend, BECK OLIVER! Heard that, Dad?

"Wow, that's very interesting. Maybe you could show Jade the campus someday," My father said.

"I would love to," Hector smiled as he placed his hand over mine and looked at me.

I heard Beck take a deep breath, and I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, really low so no one would hear.

"I hate Ken!" He whispered back and I had to laugh. I never thought that Beck was the kind of guy that gave names to people. And looking at Hector…well, he did looked like a Ken!

When we were done with the desserts, they decided to stay a little while, and I had to stay with them. I honestly could not hate everyone more right now. This Barbie keeps flirting with Beck, MY boyfriend, the Clara girl keeps texting, I bet she's texting with Stephanie, and this Ken dude keeps flirting with me! Oh, and to make my night better, Mr. and don't care!

"Oh, God, I wish I was the visit, so I could leave," I yawned. I was done being polite! This is Jade West!

They all looked at me, and the Bakers stood up.

"We should be leaving," Marcus said and I smirked.

"It's about time," I replied as I walked to open the front door so they could leave.

"Jade! You don't have to go," My father looked at them.

"Let them go!" I hissed.

"Thanks for everything," Marcus smiled and his family too.

"You're welcome. And sorry about Jade, she gets cranky when she's bored-I mean…uh, umm…yeah! Come back soon," my Mom smiled apologetically. HA!

"Bye, Jade, it was so nice to meet you," Marcus and his wife kissed my cheek on their way out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"See you at school, Jade," Clara smirked.

"Get lost," I told her.

"Take care of your boyfriend," Barbie whispered.

"Watch your back, Barbie, you don't know when or where I could get you," I smirked when I saw her scared look.

"I'm looking forward to see you again," Ken said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"No, you don't," Beck stepped in front of me, blocking his path toward me.

I wrapped by arms around Beck and he glared at Ken.

"Thanks for coming! Drive safe," My mom waved at them as they got in the car and speed away.

"Jade, what you said was really disrespectful! I thought I asked you in a nice way to be polite!" My Dad yelled as soon as my mother closed the door.

"Those kids were annoying!" I yelled back at him.

"Everyone is annoying to you, Jade," he snapped.

"Same goes to you! Damn it, if you're so ashamed of me, why did you asked me to be in the dinner? I could've stayed at Beck's."

"Jade-"

"Honey, stop. We all know how Jade is. And I think she did good. Of course, that in the end she was very disrespectful, but-" My mother started to say.

"Whatever," he said and left to his room.

"I should better get going," Mom said. "Night, honey," she came to kiss me, but I turned my head. She pouted, but went to kiss Beck. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, Mrs. West," he smiled.

"I guess it's my cue to leave," Beck smiled, turning to hug me.

"No, you're staying with me tonight," I hugged him back.

"Jade, I would love to, but-"

"WHAT? You're going to see another one? Barbie, perhaps?" I pushed him away from me.

"What? Jade, no! I… I will go to move my car to the garage," he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

Ha! He was staying with me! I always got him to do what I wanted. I guess my night will get better. I will have Beck by my side and tomorrow I'll get to see Tori's faint attempt to do The Bird Scene right. Hahaha…

Beck will have to make up for the interruption we had earlier today…

**Soooooo…? I don't know what to say…Oh, yeah! Thank you all for your support! I love y'all! (insert southern accent there) So yeah! Thanks! Y'all make me happy!(another southern accent)**

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello!_

_Harrypotterrox1: Thank you! : )_

_EpicNerd: Hey! Yes, you did! AHHHH! I forgot to make her say what she was going to say! I just remembered now that I'm responding! I promise I WILL make her say it next chapter! Sorryyyy! Thank you, hun!_

_Margot is me: Hello there! Thank you so much! : )_

_Oliviaroxsox: Hey! Thank you so much! And you're right! I love mystery! So… do you have any suggestion? I would LOVE to write mystery!_

_BadeObssesser: hahaha… Thanks! I love the Southern accent! _

_Serene Cullen: Typos? What's that? I'm sorry…English isn't my first language and I still don't know some words :p Thanks! And no, I didn't dropped them : ) They will appear on next chapters : ) And your way of eliminating Tori 4 is really good! Hehe… Thanks!_

_666LuvJayC: Ehhhh…thanks? And I was NOT ignoring you on twitter! I watched the past tense, so I hope it is better here : ) Love you!_

_ItsMojo: Thank you! Haha… I loved that part too! : ) _

_Yogabbagabba18: Hello! Long time no see! Hehe yes! I updated! I updated chapter 24 and 25 really fast, so I hope you didn't skipped 24 : ) Thanks!_

_CallieScissorLuvJogia: holaaaa! Muchas Gracias!_

_Black-Love-With-M.M: Hashanah… I loved your review! I can tell that you hate them! Haha Thanks!_

_iluvbade: oh, hehe… it's okay : ) btw…added you on face book! : ) And Thanks!_

_100BADE: Thank you so much! Yes! I read Country Strong and just when I got your review I went to check The Secret She Holds! And you're right! They're awesome! Thanks!_

_JadeplusBeck: hello! You made me smile with what you said! Thank you so much! Oh, I accepted your friend request! : ) Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: NO_

_**Beck's POV**_

_**So Jade convinced me to stay in her house… Not that I complain. I honestly wanted to stay here, but I didn't wanted to bother her parents, but since she asked me to, I'll stay.**_

_**I knocked the door for her to open the door. I just left my car on the garage. I hope she doesn't locks me up here.**_

"_**Come on in, dude," she said when she opened the door.**_

"_**Uh, I love you too," I smiled as I poked her stomach,**_

"_**Beck! Don't do that!" She shouted and I shut her up by kissing her really quick.**_

"_**Who gave you permission to stop kissing me?" She asked when I pulled away, but when I leaned to kiss her, she rejected me.**_

"_**Jade-"**_

"_**Shut up, lets go to my room, I wanna take this off," she started walking to her room and I followed her immediately. I turned off all the lights on my way to Jade's room, but I was watching her all the way. How her hips move when she walks, and how her brown curls jump.**_

"_**I'll take a quick bath. You should do the same. You can go to the bathroom that is around the corner. I'll be waiting for you, so don't take long if you don't wanna sleep outside," Jade smirked as she walked closer to me.**_

"_**I'll be fast," I said as I hugged her. I stared at her beautiful blue eyes, and leaned down to kiss her.**_

_**I bit her lower lip and my tongue immediately begged for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it, and just when things were starting to heat up, she pulled away.**_

"_**Go take a bath! You smell like Barbie!" She turned and threw me my boxers and got me out of the room.**_

_**Great! She just kicked me out of the room. And didn't even gave me a chance to get a shirt. Now I'll have to walk shirtless around the house…with her parents home! What if they see me? They won't be very happy.**_

_**When I entered one of the guests rooms that was on the second floor, I immediately went to the bathroom. I took off my pants and my shirt, and stared at myself in the mirror. Hmm… I no longer have bruises…thanks God! Now if I see Jade's parents on my way to her room, they won't think that I'm in a gang or something…**_

_**Anyway, I grabbed a towel and placed it near the shower, then I took my 'man jewelry', as Jade calls it, and took off my boxers and started taking my bath. So, yeah. I don't know if this happens to everyone, but, at least for me, it does. Almost every time that I'm taking a bath, random thoughts, pop into my mind… **_

_**Well, this is maybe random, but not senseless… I have to now keep a stronger eye on Jade without her noticing. I have a feeling that Ken will not just give up on her that easily. And, as for Melanie, well, I don't want to be rude for her, but if she tries something, I'll have to. I know I don't have to worry that much with Jade. She's a one-guy girl, and I'm sure she loves me and she'll never cheat on me, but if I make her get mad, she can do anything…Oh, God…**_

"_**Beck, dude, I already showered and you're not done yet? What kind of guy are you?" I heard my 'sweet' girlfriend yell at me as she opened the bathroom door. Yes, she's allowed to do that, but apparently, I'm not allowed to that to her. I find that unfair, but she says that it IS fair. And we had a little 'exchange of thoughts' ,as she likes to call our fights' about it, and she almost popped my eye with a scissor, so she won. Besides, I honestly don't care that much, I mean, I want her to be comfortable around me, and not do things that she doesn't want to, so…yeah, I should better answer her.**_

"_**I'm almost done," I said as I closed the shower. "Can you handle me the towel?"**_

"_**Do I look like your nanny?" She mumbled, but passed me the towel, and I heard her get out of the bathroom and walk to the room.**_

"_**Ta-da!" I said when I got off the bathroom.**_

"_**You done?" She raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Uh, yeah, kinda. By the way, do I have any shirts left, and maybe some pajama pants?" I asked looking down at my outfit, if you can call it an outfit. I was wearing boxers, just boxers.**_

"_**Eh, I guess, but you have some good abs, Mr." she stood up from the bench where she was sitting and left the room.**_

_**Seriously? Is she planning on torturing me? Can't she see that I'm craving for her? (Not in a bad way, you pervs) I want to hold her in my hands, to kiss her and never stop, to tell her how much I love her… Yeah, I know, cheesy, but true. I'm a laid-back guy, I know, but that doesn't means that I can't love my girlfriend.**_

_**So I sneaked out and when I got to her room, she was laying on her bed, watching tv. She was wearing black shorts with a very tight black top. **_

"_**Can you pass me the blanket before you come to bed?" **_

"_**Sure," I said, taking the blanket and putting on a t-shirt.**_

"_**I don't get why want to cover your abs in front of your girlfriend."**_

"_**Maybe it is because her parents can come in at any second and I don't want them to think what it's not…" I said, climbing to her side.**_

"_**But maybe they're right…" she said as she climbed on top of me and kissed my cheek, my neck, and gave me a little peck on the lips before she looked at my eyes. **_

_**I smiled and then she leaned down to kiss me again. I decided to let her be the lead for once. She was tracing different patterns around my lips with her tongue, begging for entrance to my mouth, but just because she was leading the kiss, I have to make it all easier for her. She sucked my bottom lip while I had my hands in her hips, making her lay on top of me instead of having her legs at my sides, but her body away from mine. Then I let I opened my mouth, giving in a little, but I decided to fight for the dominance of the kiss, so our tongues started a battle…I gave in, Jade was a little wild tonight. I can't loose my senses. I have to be in all my five senses so I can stop us from doing something she may regret later. So her tongue had full entrance to my mouth, there she explored every single part of my mouth. Her hands were on my face, bringing our faces closer even though it was kind of impossible because we were already too close. **_

_**I sighed, I decided to relax a bit and enjoy her taste. Her way of being… Then we switched positions without breaking the kiss. Now I was on top of her.. I had one of my hands on her back, and the other was in her thigh. She was trying to get off my shirt, but I was refusing a little…not because I don't want to, trust me, I do want to. I'm a guy who has such a hot girlfriend in front of him, practically giving in. But I just can't. She's just fifteen, she can't know what she wants right now. And, well, neither do I, but… I know she's already mine, she belongs to me, but I can't take away such a beautiful and important thing. She needs to keep it. I would love if she kept it until we're married, but if she doesn't, well, then at least a little while longer.**_

_**God, it is just so hard to resist! **_

"_**Beck," she whispered my name against my neck. Damn it, weak spot there!**_

"_**Jade," I kissed her. I was shirtless… somehow, she had managed to take off my shirt. My hands were inside her blouse, just down her breast.**_

"_**Maybe we should lock the door," she said, but didn't gave me a chance to answer, for she pulled me down to kiss her again. This time, I fought for dominance, but she beat me. She started kissing my lips… a very passionate kiss, I must say. If anyone saw us, that person would think that we're swallowing each other. Then she moved to my ears, and last to my neck. There she started sucking it, obviously she was going to leave a hickey. **_

"_**Jade," I said again.**_

"_**What?" she said, but continued.**_

"_**Be careful with me," I chuckled. I don't want her to think that I'm a whiney, but she was sucking too hard and it started hurting a little.**_

"_**Haha… baby," she laughed, and got off of me.**_

"_**Where are you going?" I asked her. Well, I wanted her to go easy on me, not to stop.**_

"_**To lock the door. Beck, I want to be you-"**_

"_**No," I got off of the bed and unlocked the door, for she had locked it.**_

"_**Beck! Why? I'm sick of this! We've been dating for two years. I'm one hundred percent sure that I love you! I-"**_

"_**Jade, babe. I know. I… I really want to. Trust me, but you know what I think of this. Besides, we almost did it in my RV the other day, and I remember very clearly how you acted. Jade, baby, you're not ready, we're not ready. The day will come… lets not push it," I said to her.**_

_**She looked down, almost as if she were going to cry. **_

"_**I hate you! You're always right!" She said and I can tell that she's not mad at me. I turned and she was already curled up in her bed. **_

"_**Well, I, on the other hand, love you," I went and laid beside her, kissing her forehead.**_

"_**I love you too," she said so fast and so low that if I didn't knew my Jade, I could've swore that I didn't knew what she said, but since I DO know my Jade, I can tell.**_

_**I smiled and kissed her lips in a soft way. She allowed me to lead the kiss…she knew she was going to have to let me lead it sooner or later, so didn't fought with me. **_

_**When I pulled away, I reached for my shirt and put it on, then returned to lay by her side. She curled up by me, and rested on my chest while we watched a movie. **_

_**BUUUUZZZ BUUUUZZZZ**_

**We both looked at each other, and I took Jade's phone…it was the one vibrating.**

"**Whoever it is tell him/her to go fry eggs at her/his grandma's house," she mumbled, lifting my shirt and tracing patterns with her fingers on my tummy. (YES, I LIKE THAT!) **

_**From: Unknown Number (click here**__** to see the number)**_

_**Hello, Jade! It's Hector. Your father gave me your phone number, I hope it doesn't bother you. Anyway, what are you doing?**_

"**Who is it?" She asked.**

"**No one. Your battery's dying," I lied as I erased the text, but before I erased it, I learned the phone number. **

"**Oh, okay," she said.**

"**Good night, love," I said…I know she's about to fall asleep…she's being somewhat nice.**

"**Good night, babe. I love you," she looked up and I kissed her softly.**

**So, yeah! I got bored and decided to end the story here.**

**Hahaha nooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm kidding! I love writing! So, anyway, I will go back to the main plot of the story in the next chapter. I feel like I'm taking forever hehe… and I have some ideas for future episodes, so… yeah I guess you understand what I'm trying to say…I guess. Anyway, we had some Bademance in this chapter because I felt like we were having Bade, but not Bademance, so… I added a bit. **

**And well… did you liked it? Oh, and btw what do you think Beck should do? Tell Jade about the text? Confront Hector? Ignore it? Whatever you decide will happen : ) **

**So yeah, I should better get going bc I have a little headache… : ( So, if you wanna talk to me, you can PM me here, but if you want a quicker response… you can follow me on twitter Ivonne_Santiago or add me on face book Ivonne M. Santiago. Tell me who you are, so I can accept your friend request : ) **

**Oh, and I'm thinking about making a tumblr, but I'm not sure… what do you guys think? Anyway, bye! Gosh, I use the word anyway a lot…**

**Anyway, love y'all! (Southern Accent there!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola!**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: Hola Callie! Siii! Me hare un tumblr pronto! Muchas Gracias!**

**Next to normal Swe-girl: Hello! Yes, you spelled very well! And Thank you soooooo much! Beck will tell Jade about the text on the next chapter : ) Much love!**

**Swright: Hashanah! Yes! She would've answered that! Hashanah! Thanks!**

**Aaef: Yes! I like your idea… (hint! I'll use it on the next chapter : )) Thanks!**

**Remus'-Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Hello! Yes! He will in the next chapter : ) Thank you!**

**Margot is me: hellooooo! Thank you! Yes, after a few minutes I no longer had a headache…Thanks!**

**Katie: Thank you! He will in the next chapter : )**

**Lyric Medlie: Hello, there! Thank you sooooo much! And yes, I'll make sure that it happens on the next chapter : ) Thank you so much! Oh, and as soon as I get my tumblr I'll follow you and ask you about those Victorious blogs : )**

**Yogabbagabba18: Aw, thanks! And my heart starts pounding whenever I read your reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**KittyKatTitan: Hehe… sorry about that! : P But noooo! I love writing! I was just joking hehe… AAAHHH! Seriously? Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much! Hehe… yeah, I liked that too : ) we'll see jealous Beck next chapter : ) Much Love!**

**BadeObssesser: Hello, Jade! Aw, thank you soooooo much! You're awesome! Much love from your bestie, Ivonne! : )**

**Black-Love-With-M.M: hahaha… : ) Well, that's something you'll find out on the next chapter : ) Thank you!**

**iluvbade: Thank you so much! Yeah, he will : ) And I'll make a tumbl…don't know when though, but soon : ) thank you again!**

**666LuvJayC: WHOOOOAAAA! YOU JUMPED FROM A TREE! MY GOD! Hahaha… yes, there'll be some kind of a scene like it on the next chapter : ) Love you, sissy!**

**JadeplusBeck: haha…. Really? Hehe! And yeah, I thought the same thing… that's why I'm not making anything too big. I'll explain next chapter. : ) And sorry about the bold and crazy stuff in the last chapter. That is NOT how I wrote it. I have no idea why it showed up like that. I hope this one doesn't shows up like that :S Anyway, thank you! Much Love : )**

**EpicNerd: Thank you, hun! And guess what? I forgot again! UUUGGGHHH! But I wrote it on a note on my computer to write it on the next chapter…besides, I guess it'll fit better on the next chapter. I guess… Anyway, thank you sooooo much! I love you, hun!**

**Serene Cullen: hehe! Thanks! Haha and yeah, hector is being a bad boy. And I seriously loved your way of eliminating Tori 5...very creative : )**

**Imafanpire: Hello, thanks for reading it : ) Yes, Jade is 15. I would like if she was 16, but I made the count…and she's in tenth grade…then, if you saw the video on the slap of Beck and Jade's Relationship Advise 2 She says that Beck didn't called her until 2 on the afternoon on her b-day which was seven months ago. And the video was posted on April 9nth, so her b-day was on September, so she wouldn't have turned 17 on tenth grade…then in Ice cream for Ke$ha Trina says that Tori is 16,so…I don't know, you get why I mean? haha… At least that's how in my head it turned out that she was 15 :s… *shrugs* Anyway, thank you again! Hope you understood what I tried to explain… hehe! Xoxo**

**Soccergirl18: hahaha! Thank! For reading! And yes! Haha… I thought no one noticed it, but you did! Lol! Thanks!**

**GonnaGetThereSomeday: Hello. Thank you so much! And you're welcome : ) Take care.**

**Disclaimer: NO**

Hector's POV

"Did she responded your text?" Clara asked me in the morning after she had her breakfast.

I didn't answer. What am I going to say? I can't admit that she didn't. Maybe she didn't received it…maybe her hair-head boyfriend had her phone… oh, no! if he has her phone…if he has her phone it means he stayed with her…if he stayed with her, they probably have had…the…S word.

"Clara?"

"What?" She asked, serving a cup of cereal. Lucky Charms to be exact.

"Do Beck and Jade…?"

"I bet so. Didn't you see them last night?"

I smiled…a mocking smile, and went to my room. What does Jade has that I like? She's mean, and dark! All my exes are blond, tanned, like bright colors… But Jade West is a mystery…a mystery that I'm willing to discover.

Beck's POV

"Beck! Beck! BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEECCKKK!"

"What?" I said, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Dude, wake up!" And a sharp pain hit my neck.

"OW! Jade, what did you just did?"

"I bit your neck to wake you up," she smirked triumphantly while I rubbed my neck. Whoa, Jade's teeth are sharp!

"Eh, I guess it worked."

"Good! Now, get up!" She jumped out of the bed and went to her closet. I can tell she already took a bath… her hair is wet.

"Since when are you so excited to get to school?" I asked in my way to the bathroom.

"Since I'll get to see Vega fail 'The Bird Scene' again," I can say that she was smiling. I just shook my head. It is wrong to think that way, but Jade always wins, so I should just ignore it.

"Beck?" Jade came to me and hid in my bare chest when I was done showering. (I had my towel around my waist!)

"Yes, babe?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face and admiring her beautiful features.

"I want coffee," she stared at me with puppy eyes.

"So what do you want me to do?" I kissed her nose.

"I want you to get me some coffee," she pouted.

"Let me get dressed and I'll get you one, 'kay?"

"'kay," she agreed and kissed me quickly on the lips before locking herself in the bathroom.

Great! Now I have a locked-on-the-bathroom girlfriend craving for a coffee. And knowing Jade, she will not get out of the bathroom until I've brought her coffee.

So I dressed up quickly, and went to stand by her huge mirror to get my hair fixed and put on my 'man jewelry', then I went downstairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. West," I said as soon as I saw Jade's Mom on the kitchen.

"You're her to get Jade's coffee, right?"

"Yup."

"How does she wants it this morning?"

Hmm… good question. Lets go with the black coffee.

"Black," I smiled at Mrs. West as she served Jade's coffee and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"You want some?"

"No, later…thank you."

"You're welcome, son."

"Jade, here's your coffee," I said as soon as I got to her room.

She took it without even thanking me…I'm used to it, so I don't get annoyed or mad.

Jade's POV

I took my coffee and went back to my closet while Beck went to the bathroom to get ready. After we both were ready, we went downstairs and got some breakfast that my annoyingly annoying mother prepared. Then, after drinking four cups of coffee and taking a fifth one with me, Beck and I got in our way to school.

"Jade," Beck sighed, looking at me when we were in the parking lot.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you," he said. His hot breath brushing against my lips, making me melt in his arms. (YES! PATHETIC, BUT TRUE!) He was holding my face in his hands, and I hold his gaze for a few seconds before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Beck has soft lips, but I can tell his emotions by the way he kisses me. He was being completely honest right now and he was doing what he felt doing at the moment. He didn't planned kissing me, he just felt like it. His tongue started making circles around my lower lip, begging for entrance… I allowed it. "I love you, Jade," he said when we pulled up, kissing me one more time.

"I like it when you tell me that you love me," I smiled, taking his hand and walking to the school.

"I know. I hope you know that I mean it."

"I do. And I hope you know that I love you too," I said and he chuckled.

"You're in a good mood this morning," he said, smiling, but quickly stopped when I glared at him.

"I had five cups of coffee," I said.

"Hello, guys! Look what I got!" Cat joined us by my locker with a huge teddy bear.

"Cat, what the-"

"It's beautiful, Cat! What's its name?" Beck interrupted me, placing his hand around my waist.

"Her, Beck. HER!"

"What's HER name, Cat?"

"I forgot… You know? One time, I forgot to feed my cat," she said trailing to cloud fifty-eleven, if that's even possible. Oh, and I forgot to mention that she left.

"I don't know how she's not in a special school program. She's out of her mind," I mumbled.

"You're out of your mind too."

"Shut up," I kissed Beck and he left to place his stuffs on his locker.

"Slow down, man," I heard Rex's voice.

"No, we're late!'

"Hey, Jade. Do you have the date for the assignment for Gradstein?" Ryder asked me from behind. Yes, Ryder Daniels, the 'oh-second-hottie-of-the-school".

"Yes, but I don't feel like telling you. You have three seconds to get out of my way," I glared at him and he left.

So, blah! Yeah, blah! My cup of coffee is empty and the bell just rang! I can't go to get a new one and I'm in a pretty bad mood.

The day at school was pretty smooth. I glared at every teacher, so they didn't messed with me. I heard that Andre and Robbie kicked themselves in their male part and I was about to see it for myself now that they entered Sikowitz's classroom.

I was standing by the door with Beck by my side. We were talking about the pros of NOT having a STINKING dog when they came in.

Hahaha! I crossed my arms and stared at Robbie and Andre making an attempt to walk.

"Happy Birthday!" Sikowitz opened the door.

"Who's birthday is it?" Cat asked. Seriously, Cat? Who cares! And can someone take down those awful curtains? And the person who's behind them? *cough*Tori*cough*

I went to sit and rolled my eyes at Beck, who was smiling at Cat's innocence.

"Somebody's. Somewhere."

"That's so true!" And there goes Cat, jumping to her chair.

"Where's Tori?' Sikowitz asked when he was on the stage.

"Here!" Vega said, showing her face from behind the curtains.

"Oh, hehe. You brought curtains."

Are you blind, dude! Didn't you saw the curtains when you arrived?

"Lets do this!"

"Very good! Ladies and gentleman, once again, The Bird Scene…starring Tori…"

"Vega!" She showed her cheekbone-full face again.

"Vega!" Sikowitz repeated and sat at the end of the classroom.

Let the comedy begin!

And there goes Tori Skeleton Girl Who Kisses Other People's Boyfriends Vega performing The Bird Scene. She started it…and I have to admit that she was doing good. Damn it! She was doing awful! I looked at Beck and he seemed to be enjoying its work. Grrr… Oh, Vega, you're so dead.

Wait! Is that a…bird?

"You see the bird too, right?" I heard Sikowitz ask Beck.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Fantastic," Sikowitz whispered.

What? Fantastic? He should be studying to be an animal's trainer, not an actress!

The bird left! She moved her head and the bird left! See? She's an animal! She can communicate with them!

I turned to look at Beck one more time and saw him nod at Tori in approval. UGH! And that red-head that is sitting by Beck should better keep her hands and thoughts to herself!

"That…was impressive," Sikowitz said when Tori finished the scene. Now starts the show!

"So did I get it right?" She asked.

Hahaha… no, Tori, you didn't.

"Nope."

"But. I just-I-I-I. I did too get it right!" She snapped.

"Tori, listen-" Sikowitz started to say, but she cut him.

Whoooaaa! Tori's gone wiiiiillldd! Haha… FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but you know how hard I worked on the scene?" She asked. I was about to answer that no one cared, but I guess Beck knows me too well, for he sent a warning look at my direction. "I made this costume, I downloaded a special prairie music, I even trained that crazy cockatoo to fly from that window on command-NOT NOW-" she yelled at the cockatoo that flew back to the stand…then it left again. "Look, I know you're a great acting teacher and everything, but I don't care what you think! The scene I just did was good and I'm proud of it. No matter what everybody thinks!"

Wow! I have to say it. Good one, Vega!

We all clapped and she looked at us in confusion.

"What?" She threw her hands to her side.

"You just passed The Bird Scene!" Sikowitz said and we all clapped and sheered again. Even Beck, but he stopped. I threw my eraser at him. Well, he just sheered at her as if she was…I don't know! Someone special!

"Bu-but you said-" Oh, shut up, Vega!

"Tori, the whole point of The Bird Scene is to teach a performer like yourself to believe in your own choices. No matter what others think. We are artists, and a true artist doesn't define success based on uh-hee-hee approval from others. A true artist need to only please himself, or herself, or itself," Sikowitz walked towards her, then pointed at Rex on the itself part.

"You don't know what I got!" Rex exclaimed. Ugh! Burn that puppet!

"So, all three times I did the scene-"

"-were delightful. It was only wrong when you asked if it was right," then he clapped his hands. "Driving-exercise! You're all elderly people walking on broken glass! GO!"

"Beck!" I said as I got up from my chair, acting like an old-lady.

"What? I can't hear you!" Beck said.

Then I walked to where he was and we kept acting like lunatic, old people until the bell rang. Ugh! Finally we're going to eat!

**Soooooo… this is not the chapter that I had in mind…for you that have me on twitter know what I mean… **

**I was planning on making this chapter about Beck telling Jade about the text and Hector…BUT, I really got waaayyy out of the main plot, so that's why I wrote this chapter. Y'all (Southern accent) know what happens next. Tori shows them her Make it Shine locker, they leave to eat, and the episode ends, but in my story…we'll have their eating scene and that's when Beck will tell Jade about the text…and you'll find the rest…**

**So this story is coming to an end soon…maybe one or two chapters more, maybe three, but then I'll write Stage Fighting : ) I hope you guys read it : ) So, umm.. Yeah! Thank you so muc for your review you guys are awesome! Please, tell me what you thought, or idk…anything ! Hehe**

**Oh, and last but not least!**

**Thanks to LizGillies_fan (twitter name) for her wonderful tweets! Thanks!**

**And thanks to all of you that review and tweet me everyday! I seriously love y'all!**

**I should stop writing now, right? And my Southern accent…idk why I like it so much…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola!**

**BadeObssesser: Hello, bestie! Thank you soooooo muuuuuucchhh! Love you!**

**Serene Cullen: haha… hello! Thanks! Haha Sleep tight!**

**Anonymous: Yes, I'll do Stuck in an RV : ) I'm seriously looking forward to write that one : ) Thanks!**

**JadePlusBeck: Yes, I have to end it. I don't know why, but I didn't liked very much how this one turned up…I guess… Soo… yeah, the next one is Stage Fighting and so on : ) Hahaha… Thank you sooo much!**

**666LuvJayC: 4:00 AM? Wow! Thanks, sis! So, don't jump! Okay, and I'll explain later why I didn't wrote the fight scene at all… : ) Love you!**

**Lyric Medlie: Hello! Thanks! So, yeah, I'll get a tumblr as soon as I get back from my vacation : ) And I'm very sorry for not making a fight scene…I'll explain later : ) So yes! I love stage fighting too! BADE!**

**Callie Jess: Holaaaa! Muchas gracias! La sanguine historia que sera Stage Fighting la tratare de subir dentro de dos semanas : )**

**LizGilliesFanForver: Hello! Thanks! And yes! Yes you are!**

**EpicNerd: Thank, hun! I haven't talked to you in days! I hope you're okay! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Jade's POV

Here I am, standing by Vega's locker with her. Yes, Beck made me come and see her 'new decorated' locker. He promised that we'll just see it and then we'll go eat…and I made him promise me that he would buy me all the coffee I wanted without him saying that I was drinking too much coffee…oh, and he promised to make some shrimps without tales.

"So, are you guys ready?" Tori asked, looking at us, Beck, me, Cat, and Trina.

"Whatever," I said while everyone else just cheered up. Ugh! Aren't they hungry?

She closed her locker, revealing her decoration. It has a stupid city painted with the words 'Make it Shine'. UGLY! But, I mean, is Vega, I think she did pretty good for being her.

"Make what shine?" Trina asked. I was about to throw my hot coffee in her head, but it tasted really good.

"It's the title of the song I sing in the Big Showcase," Tori explained, she seemed annoyed. GOOD! It was ugly and lame!

"Whatever," I said, looking at one of the light bulbs that just turned off.

"'Cause you know that's what got me here in the first place."

"I don't like it," I finally said. Well, it is true.

"Maybe the words should be bigger," Cat finally said something that makes sense!

"Yeah,-" and then we all started talking at the same time. My comments were very sincere.

"Ah-ah-aaaahh!" Did Tori just shushed me? Oh, Vega! "I believe in my own choice and don't need approval from others."

"Ah, the young female has learned the way of 'The Bird Scene," Beck said in a flirty tone to Vega. I glared at him, but he was too busy looking at Vega. Grrrr! Beck isn't supposed to look at anyone like that but me!

"I still think it's dull," I said.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should…make it shine," she said and pressed a button. Then the letters lighted up. Okay, can this locker be anymore cliché ?

"Okay, are we going to eat or what?" I asked. Beck looked at me and smiled that smile that you have to like because there's no other option because the smile is so beautiful that-what am I saying? I sound like freaking Tori!

"Oh, yay, food," Cat tried to exclaim, and we turned around to go the Asphalt Café.

"Come with?" I heard Beck ask.

"Sure," she answered. I looked at her, she… she… she just answered my boyfriend as if she were flirting with him!

Beck turned around and I glared at him. He obviously seemed to not pay attention to me, but I know he saw my glared.

Beck's POV

"…so that's the reason why I love tuna rolls," I was speaking with Tori while we were on our way to the Asphalt Café. Jade was in front of me talking-fighting- with Cat.

"Next!" Festus called when it was mine and Jade's turn to order.

"I want a burrito and a diet coke," she said as I placed my hand around her waist and brought her closer to me.

"The same," I told Festus, and he went to get our burritos done.

I was going to kiss Jade, but she leaned back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She never rejects my kisses.

"I'm mad at you!"

"Why?"

"You were flirting with Vega by her locker and the whole way here," she glared at me.

"Jade, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were!"

"I'm sorry if it looked like that, but I wasn't flirting with her, I promise," I leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

"School is NOT for kissing!" How the hell does Mr. Nerve-pills manages to appear out of nowhere?

"One day I'll shove his pills down his a-"

"Watch the language," I said as soon as I could so she wouldn't say a bad word.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped and took her burrito and coke and went to sit with the rest of the guys.

"Woooowww! She really is a handful," Festus said, taking the twenty dollar bill I gave him and giving me the change.

"You have no idea," I sighed and then laughed. Jade IS a handful, but I'm perfectly fine with her. I don't think I'll be happy if she were different.

"Take this, Robbie," I handed him a ten dollar bill…the one that Jade owed him.

"So what are you guys up this weekend?" Vega- I mean Tori- asked.

"None of your business!" Jade looked up at her.

I turned to look at her and patted her back. She glared at me, but I just smiled.

"I'm going with my brother to the mall," Cat laughed at something which I have no idea what it was.

"We're going to a Northridge girl's party," Robbie smiled.

"You might wanna repeat it! You meant: REX is going to a Northridge girl's party! Me! Rex!"

"I have nothing planned…Wanna go see a movie with me?" Andre smiled at Tori.

"Jade! Hey!" I turned to see who was talking to Jade.

"What?" She glared at Hector. She hates every time someone interrupts her in the middle of her lunch.

"I was just wondering how you were doing? You didn't answered my text."

"What text? And who the hell gave you my number?" She almost shouted.

Gulp. Guilty…except for the number part.

"Well, your father gave it to me," he shrugged.

"Beck, did you erased a text message from Hector?" She asked in a sweet tone, which scared me…a loooott! Jade is way more dangerous when she's being nice.

"Uhhh…I didn't did it on purpose," I smiled at her.

"Who gave you permission to do that?" She asked me.

"Who does he thinks he is? You have a boyfriend and this guy isn't respecting that!" Now I was mad…really mad.

"Excuse me-'this guy' has a name! And it is Hector," Hector looked at me.

I glared at him and stood up, leaving the table.

"Where are you going, Beck?" I heard Jade ask. Damn it! I can't ignore her!

"To sign us up for the audition on Saturday," she smiled and I turned around.

Jade's POV

"So,Jade, I was wondering if we could be friends, you know, get to know each other," Hector said as he started to sit by my side.

"Two words, pretty boy: Get. Lost," And I took my bag and left Hector and the others there.

I was searching for Beck. He said he was going to sign us up for the audition, but I know my boyfriend pretty well. He was upset. Eh, whatever… I'll find him and he'll be fine again.

"Looking for someone?" I stopped in the middle of the isle and two warm hands hugged me from behind as I felt his warm lips kiss my neck.

"Not anymore," I turned around to face him. He placed his hands around me, and I placed mine in his chest.

"We'll audition on Saturday at three p.m. I have the script on my backpack," He smiled, his fresh breath brushing against me.

"Good. Now lets go, I want a coffee," I said as I started pulling him with me.

"Where's your Hector friend?"

"Beck, seriously, I don't like him. And besides, I already have a plan if he comes again and tries to talk to me," I smirked and Beck kissed me on my head.

I'm Jade West, fifteen, dark-souled (if that's even a word) girl. I live in Los Angeles with my oh-so-happy mother and with my dad. I have my flaws, I know I do. I don't have a good relationship with my parents. My mom tries and tries, but I always end up pushing her away by my hard personality. I don't even try to work things out with my dad. I know I have to…one day. But I'm soooo like him. I don't have many friends. Maybe that is because I don't trust anyone besides Beck. I find it really hard to trust people…I don't know why. This so called 'friends' I don't know if they really are. I know Cat is, but I don't really know about the others. But I DO know about Vega: SHE IS NOOOOTTTT MY FRIEND! Anyway, I'm a girl that puts walls up because she doesn't trust anyone! I always felt like everyone rejected me because of my choices, because of my way of being, because of the things I liked, because of me! But that ended the day I met Beck Oliver.

He sees the real me, he makes me feel loved, he makes me feel alive… I never thought I would ever feel like that. He takes my walls down and sees the real me. He doesn't loves me because I'm hot, because my family is somewhat rich, because I have a lot of power in this school. He loves me…ME. The real Jade West. This is why I'm so scared of loosing him. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day, and he'll be gone. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love now and forever this Aladdin look-alike dude called Beck Oliver.

"Here," he handed me a coffee. I smiled and looked at his eyes.

I touched his face, feeling his warm face. I touched his lips, his hair… "I love you,' I said, catching his gaze.

Damn it! I'm being cheesy! But this is me! This is the real Jade West…without the walls.

I got in my tip toes and kissed him. He then responded the kiss, leaning down, so I wouldn't have to be on my tip toes and taking away the cup of coffee I had in my hands.

He placed his hands around me, pushing me closer to him. I had my arms around his neck and his chin.

His lips were gentle…his tongue too. I made my tongue enter his mouth and explore every part of it. Then the kiss slowed down and our tongues returned to our mouths…it was now just our lips.

"I love you," he smiled, hugging me.

**THE END!**

**For real this time hehe…**

'**The Bird Scene' just ended. The next story I'll do is 'Stage Fighting' since it is the third episode. **

**A lot of people wanted a fight scene and some didn't…so since we already had a fight scene with Andre, I decided not to make one at all. I also had other plans for this ending, but I had to end this story like this because I'm leaving today and I won't come back for two weeks…so 'Stage Fighting' will be up by then. **

**I want to thank every one of you that reviewed and liked this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you soooooo muuuchhh! I love y'all! I really do!**

**Until then, Ivonne : )**


End file.
